


Raise The Anchor

by ariawrites



Series: Put Away Your Dark Hearts [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 'Must be Monday', 'Our Captain killed someone dear to you and now you want revenge?', Alternately titled 'Get in losers we're going to Tortuga', And a fun day trip to an execution, Captain!Hongjoong, First Mate!Wooyoung, He's practically got a checklist, Hence the graphic violence warning, I apologise in advance for their...you'll see, It's about to get real piratey up in here, M/M, Noble!San, Pirate!Ateez, Pirate!Yeosang, Pirates AU, Prequel, Profanity, San's convinced death is nigh, Some low-key murder, Stray Kids guest star, That time Hongjoong was having the time of his life on his dream vacay to Tortuga, There's some casual pirate on pirate violence, Woosang BROTP, Woosang are the bane of Hongjoong's existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 80,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariawrites/pseuds/ariawrites
Summary: The crew of the Aurora finally heads to their first pirate port...Tortuga, to revel in some debauchery, throw away any morals they have left and just be really fricking piratey. Hongjoong's excited, Wooyoung and Yeosang take some convincing but finally muster up some enthusiasm...and San's convinced of their imminent demise....But his fears might be validated when they come across another pirate crew, the worst, most feared of them all. You might even call them the pirate kings...Hongjoong just wants to enjoy Tortuga and have a good time, but are they about to find themselves drawn in to a confrontation, making themselves a new enemy in the process?Meanwhile, it seems like someone's in need of rescue...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here we go. Part three is finally here, I'm kind of still surprised this is still going and you guys are still reading! This is the third and final prequel, updates will *hopefully* be pretty regular, the usual 4-5 days because the whole lot is written, it just needs to be edited! I'm alternating editing a chapter with writing a chapter of the next part! 
> 
> There's two new members being brought in, it's not too late to guess ;)  
However, when one of them does appear, I'm pre-warning you all there's a TW for death/grieving and I've already tagged some stuff but I'll point out things you might be wary of in the notes at the top of each chapter, that way everyone can have a good time reading :) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me reading this, I forever appreciate all of you and your lovely comments <33 
> 
> P.S. I've taken liberties with the locations, obviously, but all the pirate ports mentioned are/were real places...I've just moved them around and relocated them! For instance Tortuga is a separate island for this fic, as are the others rather than being attached to the countries/real islands they belong to! Also they look nothing like I'm describing :')

_ **Raise the anchor, ** _

_ **Put away your dark hearts.** _

_ **Wherever it is, we**_ _** can go.** _

They'd managed to leave Kingstown in a much less daring manner than they had Port Royal, from what San understood. They'd simply sailed quietly away from Kingstown at 9am promptly, and headed back out to the open sea after one last good night's sleep despite the excitement of San joining their crew. He'd been allowed to pick one of the rooms below decks, electing to take the first room on the right next to Yeosang's. Wooyoung had kindly helped him put his things away and made sure for the millionth time that he was _sure _this was what he wanted, never really seeming to believe him no matter how many times he said it. Eventually he'd left him for his own cabin, accompanied by Yeosang he couldn't help but notice, but come morning he was standing at San's side once again as San watched with only minimal regret, as his home of twenty years faded slowly in to the distance as they made their way out of the bay, before he chose once and for all to leave his past well and truly behind him where it belonged. 

_There's no point dwelling on it…dwelling on what could have been or what I should or should not have done. What's done is done and I'm a part of this crew now...I have a fresh start. A new life ahead of me. This time I'm allowed to be happy, to be free. I'm allowed to do what I want and…and I know absolutely nothing about sailing so I should probably address that small issue first before I worry about anything else._

San had been shown the ropes in no time at all, his tutelage starting from the moment he'd turned away from the distant speck that was Kingstown, perhaps an attempt by Wooyoung to take his mind off of it all, San didn't really mind. Wooyoung was a good teacher, with infinite patience as he made sure San understood what needed to be done when it came to crewing a ship, and how, patiently explaining the various duties it required and what would be required of him. Hongjoong taking over for him whenever Wooyoung was needed elsewhere. Yeosang was the only member of their little crew that hadn't taken a turn at teaching him, and San couldn't quite decide if the other man was simply aloof, or if he just hated him because he noticed how San had a slight tendency to stare at Wooyoung for longer than was entirely appropriate. It's just...whenever his gaze happened to catch on the younger man, he couldn't quite tear it away, no matter how hard he tried. Whether Wooyoung was laughing, talking to one of the others, or just concentrated on a task with his tongue poking ever so slightly out of his lips...San's gaze would stick there while he summoned the fortitude to make himself look away. _Come on San, this is inappropriate...it-it's unseemly and...and okay just for a few seconds more...long enough to imprint it to my memory and then..look away. Now. NOW San. _

San hadn't quite worked out if Wooyoung and Yeosang were..._involved _with each other as yet, and he hadn't had the guts to just simply...ask them, not when he struggled to find a reason as to why it was his business, should he be asked. They were clearly very close, anyone possessing a pair of eyes could see that but if they happened to be more than friends then..._how does Yeosang stand the flirting? Wooyoung does it right in front of him...he flirted with me right in front of him...unless, perhaps it's a...thing between the two of them? Perhaps he...he likes it? _San wondered. Either way, Yeosang kept a distance from San and San wasn't quite sure what it was he'd done wrong, if anything. Of course the man talked to him as politely as any other, but only when others happened to be present, and when he was left alone with Yeosang...well, he was never _really _left alone with him. Just the other day, he'd been left to help Yeosang with the sails and he could practically feel Hongjoong's gaze burning a hole in his back the entire time from where the Captain stood at the helm. He couldn't quite puzzle out the behaviour and he'd eventually asked Wooyoung, somewhat hesitantly, if he'd perhaps done something to offend Yeosang, but the younger boy had simply replied, "It's nothing personal San, just give him some time. It...takes him a little while to warm up to strangers these days" without elaborating any further and San had assumed it was something private that he shouldn't pry in to, so he hadn't. 

When it came to Wooyoung himself, much to San's disappointment...right before he scolded himself for even being disappointed in the first place when Wooyoung and Yeosang could be lovers for all he knew, there had been no more of the younger boys previously flirty behaviour towards him. No more kisses on the cheek, let alone anywhere else, no more flirty winks or drawled one liners...it was like the man had put a wall up between them. Of course he wasn't mean to him, or rude...San didn't think Wooyoung had the capacity to be such a person, not from what he'd seen anyway. Protective and somewhat of a flirt? Yes, but downright nasty? Not at all. However, compared to the way he'd previously thrown out a light, flirty line or a lazy wink to San before...now he was a lot more reserved. It had been a strange side of Wooyoung to see after his previous experiences with him, and San hadn't quite figured the reason for the change in behaviour. Whether it was because they were crew mates now and thus there needed to be some sort of line drawn to honour that, or whether he'd been correct in his previous assumptions that _something _was going on between Wooyoung and Yeosang. 

He always felt a twinge of disappointment at that particular thought, he couldn't seem to help it. Perhaps that was even why San kept a question around the matter, and didn't want to look too hard at what the answer could be...because he liked Wooyoung. The younger man was attractive, there was no doubt about that but he was also fun to be around and he had a laugh that made you want to laugh with him, that put a smile on your own face no matter your previous mood. San felt...connected to him, he had since they'd first met and he wanted so badly to get to know him better. To get closer to him, but he supposed he would have to do that as friends rather than anything more as he'd entertained the idea of on the odd occasion, not that he'd admit it out loud. After all that had been back in Kingstown, when nothing serious could happen between them as Wooyoung would be leaving while San himself stayed. When Wooyoung would have been a daydream to get him through the rest of his life. Now Wooyoung was a very real, constant presence in his life and if San wanted things to stay that way then...friends it was, if that was the only option he had. Which was fine, really it was, being his friend was no great hardship. If only his feelings would be so kind as to get the message and stop inconveniently flaring up whenever he happened to lay eyes on Wooyoung...which was unfortunately a lot considering his gaze seemed to constantly be straying to him like some kind of magnet whenever he had a spare moment and Wooyoung was in the near vicinity. Considering they were a crew of four manning an entire ship themselves...San didn't get a lot of respite from the younger man's presence, other than when it came to sleeping. San just couldn't seem to help it, no matter how hard he tried and as soon as his eyes inevitably came to rest upon Wooyoung...he would lament the mans use of eyeliner...the true culprit behind all of this as far as San was concerned. 

Of course, Wooyoung was the one who'd helped him to settle in the most, making sure he had everything he needed, that he was comfortable and was aware of whereabouts everything was aboard the ship that he could possibly need. Always there for any question he had, no matter how small and seemingly insignificant and willing to explain things until San understood. He'd seemingly taken responsibility for him as the one who'd not only invited him aboard their ship in the first place all the way back in Kingstown, but that had ultimately been the one to extend an invitation to join the crew. Wooyoung spent hours showing him around the ship in excruciating detail, showing him every nook and cranny, teaching him which side was port and which was starboard...left and right, it had turned out. 

He became San's personal sailing oracle, explaining various other terms to him that he hadn't understood but had heard used by either the Aurora's crew themselves or sailors in passing when he'd lived in Kingstown, and doing so without making San feel embarrassed for his lack of knowledge. Wooyoung and Hongjoong always went to great lengths to make sure San felt comfortable asking questions, encouraging his curiosity so that San was never afraid to not know something, to need to ask he or Hongjoong, and it was Wooyoung more often than not volunteering to show San how to do this or that usually thanks to a conversation on the subject. They had become quite close in a matter of days, building upon the connection they'd already started in Kingstown as they naturally spent the majority of their time with each other. San revelling in the way Wooyoung would cling to him as he laughed or pouted depending on the situation, hugging his arm or just hugging close to his side, throwing his arm around his shoulders or neck. Touch starved as San was, he found he quite liked the clinginess of the other man and the casual touches and affection he now found himself on the receiving end of regularly. By the end of his first week aboard he'd even started to hesitantly initiate his own, although no doubt clumsily due to lack of experience doing such things, not that Wooyoung seemed to mind.

San had, of course, worked out early on that this behaviour wasn't reserved for him alone, it's just how Wooyoung was. He was the same with Hongjoong as well as with Yeosang and San would be lying if he said that he hadn't felt a little disappointment when he'd initially made that discovery. Watching Wooyoung cling on to Yeosang's arm while he was whispering with him on the forecastle one day, then later that evening watching him curl up with the other man on the deck to look at the stars. It hadn't gone beyond his notice either, that Wooyoung and Yeosang appeared to share a cabin despite the fact he knew the elder of the two boys had his own cabin below decks. San tried his hardest not to dwell on it, to push his little crush down, but his initial attraction to Wooyoung simply refused to fade no matter what he told himself, no matter how many times he reminded himself that Wooyoung was very likely _with _Yeosang. Instead it had only had the audacity to grow stronger and San was fast becoming an expert in pushing down the various different feelings and emotions that came with it as soon as they popped up. 

Adjusting to life on the ship had, fortunately, taken a lot of his time and energy...and it was a monumental adjustment at that. It wasn't that San _hadn't _done any hard work before it was just that he hadn't done it _regularly. _So to suddenly find himself rushing about a ship doing whatever task was necessary at all hours of the day, even spending the odd night ensuring the ship stayed on course while the others slept, upon proving to Hongjoong that he wasn't navigationally challenged as Yeosang apparently was, it was safe to say that it had been an..._adjustment, _and a physically demanding one at that. San found himself falling asleep during dinner more than once, head landing on Wooyoung's shoulder usually as he'd taken to sitting beside him at meal times, usually with Hongjoong to his other side leaving Yeosang to take a seat opposite him, and Wooyoung's shoulder was infinitely friendlier than Hongjoong's. Despite all of that...San wouldn't trade his new life for anything. He was free, sailing to new and exciting places, learning new things every day, seeing new things like dolphins and even a shark fin had been spotted cutting through the waves one afternoon sending a chill up his spine. 

Most importantly...he liked the people he was on this new journey with. Hongjoong, despite being the Captain and the eldest among them, was easy to talk to about, well, anything. San could strike up a conversation on any subject with the older man and find himself immersed in a conversation with him for hours, or on the receiving end of some surprisingly sage advice considering Hongjoong's tendency to joke around with and tease his crew members. Yeosang, despite being quieter and somewhat skittish with him, was an easy enough person to get along with too. San had noticed throughout the latter part of that first week that Yeosang had seemingly relaxed more around him, he hadn't noticed the tension surrounding the other man whenever they spent time together until it had faded away. He was no longer watched like a hawk by Wooyoung and Hongjoong whenever he worked with Yeosang anymore, the other even volunteering himself to work with San now, chatting away to him more each day. _I didn't think I was that scary...I have dimples for Gods sake, there's nothing remotely terrifying about dimples. I know for a fact that they actually make me look rather adorable. _He'd thought to himself at one point, noting the slight changes in the mans behaviour towards him as the days wore on, but he'd also wondered once again if perhaps there was something deeper behind it all...something personal that was no business of San's at all. He had no intention of asking the other man and making him talk about something that could quite possibly make him uncomfortable, he merely accepted the newfound closeness and moved on. If there came such a time that Yeosang was willing to talk to him about whatever it was, if there even was anything more to it than shyness, then San would willingly listen to whatever he had to say but he wouldn't force the issue. 

He just loved being close to other people, he'd had friends of a sort back in Kingstown but he was never very close with them despite having grown up with most of them. He never talked to them the way he talked to the Aurora's crew. Never relaxed around them and allowed himself to be...himself. He couldn't, not when one wrong move would have ruined his family, one small sentence said in supposed confidence being shared around as the evening's gossip and used to humiliate and destroy him in one smooth move. But here he could talk about whatever he wished to, he could laugh freely and he didn't have to mind his manners or carefully phrase what it was he wanted to say lest he cause offence in some way, intended or not. If he wanted to shout, shriek or scream...he could. No-one on the ship cared how loud he was, or told him to lower his volume because it was 'unseemly to carry on in such a manner'. Why would they when they had Wooyoung himself on board?

But the thing San enjoyed the most about life on board the ship? Meal times. They were a fun, lively gathering, everyone coming together to eat on deck, completely ignoring the small dining area below decks, and they'd laugh, joke and tease each other as they ate. A stark contrast to San's isolated meals alone in his room with his thoughts, or the stiff, awkward family dinners he'd sometimes have to endure let alone the formal dinners during which he could barely eat because he was constantly having to focus on minding his words and making sure he was using the correct utensils for this dish or that. Meal times had always been something avoided...something dreaded, but now he looked forward to these little moments of togetherness they all enjoyed. Compared to his old life, reflected and reminisced upon in shades of morose, dreary grey and always muted, life on the ship was bright, colourful, free and wonderfully loud. At least until it came time to sleep, the one time the ship was guaranteed to be as silent as a vessel moving through water could be and San's newfound joy would somewhat dim as he tried very hard not to think about the fact that Yeosang was clearly sleeping curled up with Wooyoung. _But I didn't do this for Wooyoung...I didn't make this choice, didn't join this crew to be with him. He may have been a factor in my decision, a wonderful possibility but...I left and joined them because I wanted more from life. I wanted to really live...and now I'm doing just that. Wooyoung...anything between us would have been an added bonus, it's enough if he's my friend...and only my friend. _

San wasn't entirely sure which port they were heading to next, nor were the others as far as he was aware, aside from Hongjoong of course. He was keeping the location to himself for some unknown reason, they just knew it was going to be a pirate port, which meant it could be one of several. San fervently hoped it wasn't Tortuga that they were blithely sailing their way to, because even he, sheltered as he had been, had heard of the place and it's...reputation back in Kingstown. As disgusted and distasteful as the reputable people of the town had been, the stories had still been shared in fervent whispers coated in fascinated horror. _We won't last ten minutes in that nightmare of a place before someone horrifically murders us...or beats us up, robs us and _then _murders__ us...or skips beating us up in favour of speeding things along and just simply robs us before murdering us...or perhaps just settles for beating us to death before robbing us, I suppose that way would be the easiest of them all but...it could be any of those combinations really from what I've heard. Either way, we don't stand a chance in that place. _

* * *

One week drifted in to two in no time at all and San had fully settled himself in to life aboard the ship, and the crew he was now a part of. He no longer needed to be instructed and supervised by one of the others when it was his turn at a certain task, able to carry out any duty asked of him without a second thought. He felt comfortable in any job assigned to him...felt comfortable in general really, as if he'd always been a member of this crew and the Aurora had always been his home. He'd even bonded with Hongjoong and Yeosang, both to different extents although both were still a work in progress, and he'd nearly managed to stop himself from wistfully watching Wooyoung for more than a dozen times a day...it was now only around about ten. Maybe eight on a good day, but progress was progress. Although he was starting to get mildly twitchy aboard the ship, seeing the same endless expanse of water surrounding him day after day, eager to finally reach this new port Hongjoong kept alluding to and to get to explore somewhere new. To find new foods to try, and new sights to see and wonder at.

It was towards the end of their second week out from Kingstown that San's wishes were finally answered.

"Alright you lot, we're nearly there" Hongjoong grinned at them as he made the announcement.

"I'm sure I'd be able to work up the appropriate amount of enthusiasm that you so clearly expect...if I knew where 'there' was" Wooyoung had responded.

"_There_, is our very first pirate port" Hongjoong announced, grandly.

"Well that narrows it down" Yeosang muttered, causing Wooyoung to snort a laugh as Hongjoong shot them both a dirty look.

"As it's our first I figured why not go all out and go with the biggest and best of them all" _No...oh no. He wouldn't...would he? He's not that insane surely? _San thought in horror as the words reverberated throughout his brain. From what he'd gathered of the stories of their grand escape from Port Royal, Hongjoong was a mildly insane genius when it came to plotting and scheming...but San didn't think he was outright suicidal. 

"I've been keeping our destination a secret from you all because I wanted to surprise you, so don't worry about holding back your excitement when I tell you that we..." he paused for effect. Wooyoung motioned him to go on with a raised eyebrow.

"Do get on with it Hongjoong" San suspected Wooyoung was more than slightly irritated with the Captain due to the fact that he'd been sailing blind for days at this point. Merely pointing the ship in whichever direction Hongjoong had decreed without being let in on the secret of their destination, and he'd spotted the younger man manning the helm with an impressive pout once or twice after no doubt being denied knowledge of their next stop yet again. 

"We-"

"You said that already" Wooyoung snapped.

"I'm trying to build up some tension for the dramatic reveal" Hongjoong snapped back.

"You built up enough tension by not informing us for days, just barking helm adjustments at me with that stupid little 'I've got a secret' smile. Just spit it out already"

"_We-"_ he stressed, daring Wooyoung to interrupt him again with his eyes. "...are going to Tortuga!" _Of course...of course he would be that insane, he's Hongjoong. Shame on me for thinking otherwise and giving him more credit than he's due...but even I didn't think he secretly harboured a longing for a brutal death at the hands of the most twisted, savage pirates to be found in the Caribbean. _

San allowed himself a brief moment of slight panic as he envisioned all the ways he'd heard that you could die in that hellish place, and there were so very many. Of course he knew they were pirates, he knew that _he _was a pirate now...knew what he'd signed on for when he'd asked to go with them, but Tortuga was another matter entirely. It was like jumping straight in to the deep end when you'd barely learned how to swim. _I came with them to truly live...two weeks later and we're sailing swiftly towards my inevitable cause of death. Death by Tortuga. Could we not have started with one of the more...friendlier pirate ports? Perhaps Libertalia? Or Nassau? Not that any of them are particularly friendly, but perhaps we could have picked one with a less high murder rate in which we might make it five minutes in to town without someone deciding we've breathed wrong and just...gutting us in the street? Never have I ever wondered what my insides look like and I have absolutely no desire to find out. _As if he could sense San's distress, Wooyoung's warm, comforting hand landed on his arm, gently rubbing up and down.

"What's wrong?" he murmured.

"What's _wrong? _It's-it's Tortuga, we're sailing right in to _Tortuga_…you-you've all heard the stories haven't you? They even made it to Kingstown and it's just not seemly to talk about such...unsavoury topics. You know that place…." San trailed off, swallowing hard. Wooyoung pulling him in to his side, and San tired and failed to stop himself leaning in to the younger mans warmth...in to the sense of comfort he exuded.

"It's the most notorious pirate port in the Caribbean, I know. Don't contain your excitement San, I won't judge you" Hongjoong grinned. Yeosang looked from San, to Hongjoong with a very clear 'are you stupid?' look on his face.

"I don't think he _has _any excitement to contain" he pointed out dryly.

"We'll be dead within moments of setting foot in the place, you know that right? It's full of….of…."

"Not quite the positive reaction I was envisioning, I have to say" their Captain mumbled, while Yeosang patted him on the arm consolingly.

"Of...of...." he continued, ignoring Hongjoong entirely. 

"Pirates" Wooyoung supplied for him, noting San's struggle with the word. 

"_Yes, _but not just any pirates...the worst of the worst. You know...you know it's _their_ home port don't you? That crew of little savages, The Strays"

"The Strays? That's their name? Sounds absolutely terrifying and not at all like a pack of mangy, homeless mutts roaming the place" Hongjoong drawled, completely unbothered by their imminent demise. _He's a lunatic, he really is. _

"They _are_" San muttered darkly.

"Look, we're pirates. So now, we can do piratey things to our hearts content, and there's nothing more piratey than going to Tortuga to drink and possibly get in to a tavern brawl. Heard those happen a lot there, we might even get to see someone get shot!" Hongjoong couldn't keep the excitement from entering his voice at the latter part.

"Why is that a highlight for you?" Yeosang wondered.

"I'm beginning to wonder if he wanted to turn pirate just so he could visit the place" Wooyoung added. "It sounds like a 'this has been on my bucket list for years' destination not a 'look we're fucked and this is a last resort so we may as well make the most of it' destination"

"Oh for fucks sake. Come on boys, lighten up. You all know how people exaggerate stories, you two should more than most" he looked pointedly at Wooyoung and Yeosang. "How bad can it _really_ be? I'm betting that it's no worse than every other pirate port out there but as it's practically the damn pirate capital they have to make it _sound_ the worst by embellishing every little skirmish that happens to keep up the appropriate reputation and notoriety. Besides that it, serves well to keep the Navy and tourists from getting the urge to try and find the place, it's the closest one to the law abiding part of the Caribbean, right on the border, as it were. After all, why would the Navy care if pirates were killing pirates rather than doing anything illicit, and tourists would be too terrified to even think of stepping foot in the place." Hongjoong attempted to reason but San refused to listen. 

"I heard that just two months ago The Strays killed someone in the street, shot him dead for no reason other than they were bored and wanted someone to play with. But unfortunately he wasn't enough fun for them so they shot him...right in the head, right between the eyes while he pleaded with them to let him go...all because of a coin flip." San dropped the information bluntly.

"Well aren't they a…charming sounding bunch" Wooyoung's lip curled as he spoke.

"The stories about _them _even made it to Kingstown and you know how sheltered I was there. They're practically feral."

"Well perhaps we should ask them for pointers if we want to take their place at the top of the pirate food chain" San just looked at Hongjoong in disbelief before turning to whisper not very quietly to Wooyoung.

"Does he secretly have a death wish? Or is he perhaps not as bright as he appears?"

"I can _hear_ you" the older man grumbled. "Look, we'll be arriving there shortly, so can we all put a smile on and be excited for our very first trip to Tortuga? This is it…this is the moment that we truly become pirates"

"I thought it was when we robbed the treasury?"

"And blew up the fort"

"And stole the ship?"

"And started to fly a jolly roger?" Hongjoong pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling deeply.

"I fucking hate you all. Yes. _Technically_ those all make us pirates…but this is our first visit to a pirate port, to pirate territory. This _cements _our status as pirates"

"Are we going to get a certificate or something?" Wooyoung drawled. "I'd prefer a medal, or some sort of badge"

"I swear to God, I will throw you overboard and you can swim the rest of the way there. We're making port in Tortuga, that's final." Hongjoong snapped. "You lot suck the fun out of everything" he grumbled as he stomped towards the helm.

"Love you too Joongie!" Wooyoung crowed, waving at him, and getting a one figured salute back.

* * *

Two hours later they sailed in to the bay of Tortuga, after first approaching a very unfriendly and uninhabitable looking island consisting of dark mountains and ridges all of which were dusted with patches of greenery in the form of trees, from what they could make out.

"This…is Tortuga?" Wooyoung had sounded completely unimpressed.

"I'd imagined something less…one with nature" San had blinked at the island in disbelief.

"What, did you think blood soaked the ground and bodies decorated the trees? That fire and brimstone rained down on everything? Perhaps a few lava flows thrown in too and some skulls for lanterns?" Hongjoong snarked at San.

"No…it just seems a bit…"

"Underwhelming" Yeosang finished.

"We're not _there _yet, does it look like a port to you?" Hongjoong shot back.

"Calm down Joongie, don't get your underthings in a twist"

"So…where is it then?" San interrupted before they could start squabbling.

"The _real _Tortuga is said to be hidden within the island" Hongjoong breathed, gazing at said island.

"So...how do we get in?" Yeosang asked and Hongjoong went suspiciously quiet at the question.

"You're telling me you sailed us all the way here after practically fawning over the place, and you don't _know _how to get to the port? Do we have to go ashore at a certain spot in longboats and assure them we're just as debauched as they are? Then perhaps partake in a bit of hiking? Or do we have to signal them with a signal we definitely don't have because we're new at this and up until a few weeks ago stabbed, shot or hung them all? Was there some sort of pirate initiation ceremony we were supposed to have done?" Wooyoung pressed.

"I was a Navy Captain, everything I know of Tortuga is what I gleaned from prisoners being questioned, their conversations amongst themselves and overheard conversations in other ports, give me a minute and we'll be there in no time" Hongjoong had reassured.

They'd had to sail around the entire, ugly looking island twice before Wooyoung had spotted the unobtrusive opening through Hongjoong's spyglass. They'd then had to sail slowly and carefully between two very narrow, and very jagged pieces of sheer rock that loomed up close on either side of them. There had been squat little wooden outposts neatly concealed at the top of each section of rock, which presumably didn't open fire on them and sink them immediately because they spotted their jolly roger, merrily snapping in the wind at the stern of their ship and marking them out as pirates themselves. Once out of the precarious opening, unobtrusive simply because it didn't _look _like a ship would be able to fit through it, they'd had to sail in tense silence, through an equally as narrow passage of nasty looking black rock, jagged and sharp to the eye, the only sound being the echoing splash of small pieces of said rock as they broke away from the main mass every now and then and fell to the water below, before the bay had opened up in front of them at long last.

It turned out that Tortuga was somewhere in the middle of the island, the sea flowing in via the passage that they'd entered through to make a large, deep lake that somewhat resembled a squashed circle. Surrounded on two sides by the same dark jagged rocks, the shoreline to their left was a mostly neat, short curve, while the shoreline behind them which housed the entrance was much longer and straighter. Over to their right, the shoreline mirrored the left in the way that it curved, but was home to two large hills made up of equal rock and foliage that dipped down to form a valley in the centre, a large mountain rising up in the distance behind it. Tortuga itself was directly in front of them, it's shoreline mirroring the one behind them and nestled at the bottom of a steep, wide green hill. Buildings clustered along the hills base, tightly packed and crawling up the hill so that the port formed a triangular wedge of tightly packed, layered buildings stretching up the side of the hill in higgledy piggledy rows. Night had fallen as they'd eased their way in towards the bay, and the port was aglow with yellow lights dotted in windows, smoke rising up presumably from the kitchens of various establishments. Pirate ships dotted the bay, leering skulls, dancing skeletons, crossed blades and pierced hearts all waving in the slight breeze. Some were completely dark and apparently unoccupied, the crews presumably electing to stay at one of the many inns in the port, while others were alight with lanterns and looking almost...cheerful.

"There, that wasn't so hard!" Hongjoong beamed.

"Speak for yourself, you try looking for that god forsaken opening in approaching dark" Wooyoung grouched, rubbing his eyes while San patted his arm consolingly.

"I'd thank you for a job well done Wooyoung but considering we're probably going to regret coming here within the hour...I can't quite bring myself to" he couldn't keep the despondent tone from his voice. 

"Fair enough, but I'll take the initial intent anyway" Wooyoung smiled at him and San felt his heart flutter at the sight. _No, behave. This type of reaction is most definitely not allowed. _

"I really don't know what you were so worried about San, look at it" Hongjoong gestured at the port. "It doesn't look the least bit terrifying, there's no corpses floating in the water, or hanging in warning. The sea doesn't appear stained red with blood and gore nor is it flowing through the streets…it looks quite charming, don't you think? Almost picturesque, you could say" San declined to comment, merely eyeing the port warily as they approached, getting closer and closer.

There were two docks, one was occupied by a vessel a bit larger than their own while one was left open and it was to that one that Hongjoong headed. Most of the ships merely picked a spot in the bay and dropped anchor by the look of it, using the little rowboat San had learned was called a tender, to get from the ship to the port and back again. Unfortunately for the crew of The Aurora, there were only four of them and lowering the boat was at minimum a two man job. In theory they could do it, the two in charge of lowering the boat then climbing down a rope ladder…but Hongjoong had deemed it too time consuming should they need to leave in a hurry, proof that he wasn't quite as relaxed about this place as he seemed, admitting that should anyone find out they were ex-Navy...they'd need to make a quick getaway. Although he'd stressed it was unlikely because they 'weren't stupid enough to blab' as he'd put it, and it was his just a part of his job to think ahead...to plan for the 'what if's' and 'just in case's'. Besides, it wasn't like they couldn't afford the docking fee, and seeing as they'd no doubt be making a trip to a tavern from the way Hongjoong kept speaking of the place...the dock was the safest option for all involved and wouldn't end with one of them drunkenly flailing in the water, having to be fished out before they drowned. 

However as they'd come to rest at the end of the dock and dropped anchor, it had become apparent that there was no dock master or any officials of any kind waiting for them. _What did I expect? Of course there isn't. This isn't Kingstown, this isn't a civilised place….this is Tortuga, it's lawless. Why would they care about a docking fee? Or papers? Or anything to maintain some kind of order. They're all criminals, they'd probably run through anyone asking for such things in any other place. _

San liked to consider his little incident as more self defence, than actual murder, therefore he wasn't _really _a criminal, and while he was aware they were pirates…that eventually they would resort to what Hongjoong described as 'fun pirate activities' like robbing ships and sinking navy vessels, maybe even hunting for treasure...for now, as far as San was concerned, they weren't on the same level as the sort that frequented this place.

Hongjoong had informed them upon docking that there was some sort of honour code amongst the pirates about stealing from each others ships when docked at a port such as this, _frankly I find that hard to believe. Pirates...having honour? Resisting the urge to steal from such temptingly easy targets? But he seems convinced of the fact and admittedly seems to know what he's talking about when it comes to this Code, whatever it is. He's like some sort of tour guide when it comes to this cursed place. _And so they'd secured the ship, doing no more than locking their valuables away in the strong boxes in their cabins, despite Hongjoong's words and then traipsed down the gangplank on to the dirty wooden planks of a dock not so very different from the one back home in Kingstown...yet still so very different all the same. The sounds of raucous laughter drifting down to them on the light, evening breeze.

"We're _finally_ here. This is it…this is the moment we truly step in to our new selves. We're pirates now, we made this choice and there's no going back…so it's time we get comfortable with the role, and what better place to embrace our pirate selves than Tortuga! We can learn from the best of the best….so that we can beat and surpass them of course" Hongjoong smirked.

"I think you mean the worst of the worst" San muttered.

"Same thing" was the Captains non-committal reply accompanied by a shrug. "I say we venture in to the town, find a nice rowdy tavern, have a drink and some food, and if we're lucky we'll get to witness a real pirate tavern brawl up close and in person! Who knows, we'll see where the night takes us but we don't want to get ahead of ourselves!" _Does he think this is some kind of sightseeing expedition to see pirates in their natural habitat?! Has he got some sort of guide book tucked away on his person? Accompanied by a list of desired locations and sights to see perhaps? _

"I think he's having fun" Wooyoung commented to Yeosang, who let out a deep chuckle as he shook his head.

"I think this is the part of being a pirate he was the most excited about, no matter what he says otherwise"

"Of course it is, back at the Fort you couldn't punch anyone mid drink, conversation or even sentence without getting punished for it, let alone engage in any kind of dishonourable behaviour, this place is practically a utopia for him and his anger management issues" Wooyoung smirked. 

"I do _not_ have anger management issues" Hongjoong growled.

"Sure you don't Joongie" Wooyoung cooed. _If he does it's because you insist on winding him up all the time Wooyoung. _San thought with a smile, wondering how many times their Captain had wanted to throttle the youngest among them.

"Now my new, yet no less loyal crew…let's go bask in the ambience of debauchery that is Tortuga!" Hongjoong flung his arm out towards the port, a big smile lighting up his face. At that precise moment gunshots rang out from somewhere in the mess of buildings and streets, echoing across the bay and making San jump at the suddenness. "Oooh it sounds like a duel by pistols! No wait, there's too many shots for that, it must be a shootout!" Hongjoong clapped excitedly, practically bouncing up and down.

"Yeosang, there's something very, deeply wrong with him."

"We should have noticed it before really, he was clearly lulling us in to a false sense of security. To think we thought he was normal"

"Well…normal-ish"

"We're all going to die" San said, bluntly.

"That's the spirit!" Hongjoong clapped him on the back, leading the way towards the bright lights of Tortuga and no doubt imminent death or at least serious maiming if they were lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post updates/general rambling at @writingaria on twitter!
> 
> I also have a CC now too if you want to ask me anything! https://curiouscat.me/writingaria


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to experience Tortuga, much to Hongjoong's excitement and San's dread. It's also time to meet our guest stars and find out who one of the new members are...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There's a lot of swearing...cause Tortuga, and a lot of piratey talk cause again....Tortuga. Some mentions of murder, some violence (....Tortuga), and a mention of an execution/hanging. Thought I'd warn you just in case. 
> 
> So this is later than it usually is, I'm sorry guys. I've had kind of a rough few days? I feel really bad that this is late but I just wasn't in a head space to edit this and read it over, but it's here now! 
> 
> I know I said updates would be the usual 4-5 days but I might make them a couple days longer this time purely so that I can focus on writing as much of the story as possible before I start uni, if that's okay? Once I start I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write other than...less than usual, so this might mean there won't be too long between updates if all I have to do is edit. 
> 
> While I'm here, I'm going to be starting to write my next Woosan fic alongside this, it's gonna be one to do with a bet and it's a college au! I’ve been plotting it for a couple months mostly because I have a specific scene in mind thanks to a song and I’ve been itching to start it! I just need to be writing something alongside this that's somewhat lighter if that makes sense? I'm probably gonna write at least half if not all before I post it BUT Halloween is approaching and I'm weak for Halloween, it's my favourite holiday and I wanna do some one-shots or fics that are 2-3 chapters maybe for it...I've already got some ideas down involving a few different things...lemme know what else you guys would like to see and I'll see about incorporating it! I'm telling myself oneshots are okay and everything doesn't have to be a multi chapter but it's hard :')

Hongjoong led his crew through the..._lively_ streets of Tortuga, trying take in everything around him as he went. Tortuga was a hive of activity at this hour, the taverns and restaurants bustling with people and rowdy with laughter and conversation...and the odd argument that could be heard floating out of the open doors and windows. People, no, _pirates _filled the streets, bustling...or rather _staggering_ here and there, going from tavern to tavern, presumably switching to a new establishment once they became bored of the one they were currently in, or opting for a change of atmosphere and going to one of the gambling dens instead. Others were occupied watching arguments and fist fights break out as they seemed to do every few minutes, some escalating to violence faster than others with swords being drawn or pistols. There were people sitting on barrels, crates, the bare ground or the balconies with their legs dangling over through the gaps, drinking from bottles as they watched whatever drama was playing out, others lurked in groups to the side playing dice games, flirting with the ladies of the night hanging out of the brothel windows waving at potential customers or simply loitering around having a conversation before going on their way.

The buildings appeared to be either a grubby white or a grim, washed out grey. They were all usually around two stories high, with big sash windows thrown open to let in the warm night air, and in the case of the brothels and the inns...gauze curtains wafting in the breeze. The upper levels of the buildings all had balconies, wrought iron for the inns and brothels, and wooden ones that wrapped around the entire upper floor in the case of the taverns. Tortuga had been designed and built by pirates, for pirates, and they'd wanted to make their stronghold look as grand as possible, borrowing architecture from various different places to achieve the desired look. Each new building was built in the same style as the town expanded...and it probably did look quite the sight in the beginning when everything was fresh, and new. But now? However many years down the line? It was looking a little worse for wear, pirates seemingly had better things to do than maintain the buildings, like tavern brawls, shoot outs and general mayhem. The buildings had a well loved air to them thanks to the now grubby paint work, the wood dark with age and years of grime. Although somewhat atmospheric at night, Hongjoong suspected the place might look a little different in the daylight, when it was revealed in all its raggedy glory.

He _loved _it. The air was saturated with the smell of smoke, gunpowder from the constantly discharging pistols and spilled alcohol. Everything was so lively, there were musicians playing right out in the streets as well as from inside the taverns. Music drifting out of open windows, or down the side streets leading to the little squares they'd set up in, fiddles and flutes seemingly the instrument of choice, all combining with the general cacophony that was Tortuga. Compared to the Royal Navy...the pirates were a lively bunch and decorum was nonexistent, there was no standing on ceremony for the pirates. They staggered about, arms thrown around each other as they helped each other stagger to the next tankard of beer or the next spectacle in the streets, laughing raucously with their comrades or the ladies of ill repute, shouting, arguing...Hongjoong beamed in delight. Clapping his hands like a child as a duel by sword erupted out of a street to his left, cutting in front of he and his group as blistering insults were thrown from one participant to the other and no-one batted an eye, in fact most people stopped to watch and place bets instead.

The place was well and truly lawless, rules had no place here. You could do whatever you wanted...and nobody cared, you'd be more likely to find some partners in crime to help you than someone trying to restore some form of order to the place. He turned to his crew to see Wooyoung staring around him in wonder, mouth slightly open and eyes wide, while Yeosang merely observed everything in his usual, quiet manner. San on the other hand...looked like his entire life was flashing before his eyes. _Well I suppose after having rules to follow for every little seemingly insignificant thing in his life...this must be quite a shock. _

"This place has no morals" he gasped, gaping around him, flushing slightly at the vulgar suggestion a lady hanging out of a brothel window shouted towards them, or rather Wooyoung in particular it would seem, if her particular line of sight was anything to go by. 

"That's the point" he and Wooyoung said at the same time, the latter blowing the lady a kiss accompanied by a wink.

"We're pirates now San, morals no longer exist for us" Hongjoong continued. "I know it's scary, but it's time to start adjusting" San blinked at him.

"Right...of course...no rules, no...morals. I can do that, it'll just...take some getting used to and-" San yelped as a tirade of curse words rained down from the mouth of one pirate as he launched himself at another, and latched on to Wooyoung's arm.

"Missing civil society already?" he commented with a raised eyebrow. 

"No..they just...startled me, is all." San replied. 

"The vice like grip you have on my bicep says otherwise" Wooyoung pointed out.

"I'm fine, it's fine. Woo...Tortuga, yaay violence" San cheered unconvincingly, releasing his grip on Wooyoung as he did so. Wooyoung snorted but remained close by San's side. 

"Which tavern are we going to Hongjoong?" Yeosang asked, eyeing the ones in the near vicinity...and the rowdy crowds inside that seemed to be one second away from erupting in to a brawl should the occasion call for it.

"Take your pick…there's a wealth of them to choose from and they all look as disreputable as each other" he replied cheerfully. "Make sure you pick a good one though"

"How do you determine if it's a good one?"

"Well, there's got to be a general air of violence about the place, ready to erupt at any moment. It's got to be rowdy, perhaps a little bit dingy too-"

"That narrows it down, _so _much Hongjoong" Yeosang retorted, eyes rolling.

"Well do you want it to be _authentic _or not?" he shot back.

"We're in Tortuga...they're _all _authentic" Yeosang replied. Before Hongjoong could summon a reply, he caught sight of San looking at Wooyoung eyebrows slightly furrowed. _What is he-oh for fucks sake. _Hongjoong quickly caught sight of Wooyoung after following San's gaze. The man was flirting with a lady leaning over the swirly metal balcony of a brothel. Smirk in place as he winked and twiddled his fingers at her.

"Something in your eye Wooyoungie?" He asked, faux sweetly, Wooyoung just waved him off.

"Not now Joongie, I'm busy" Hongjoong switched his gaze back to San, eyeing the ex-noble, who's gaze was still fixed on Wooyoung, for a moment or two. _That looks like a developing situation that I definitely did not sign on to deal with, and is definitely not in my job description. Then again perhaps I'm reading too much in to this, of course...it was fairly obvious he'd taken a shine to Wooyoung and they are close...this is probably his first time seeing 'the master at work' as he calls himself. You know what, I'll deal with this later...if there even is a later. Right now, nothing's getting in the way of my...I mean, our, first night in Tortuga. _

Hongjoong grabbed Wooyoung by the back of the jacket. "Oh no, you don't. We're not here for that, we're here for the genuine pirate experience. Cease and desist."

"But Hongjoong-" Wooyoung whined.

"No. Behave." He snapped, using the same tone one would use to scold a badly behaving pet. "Now, let me just pick us a tavern, there's just so many options-" a yell erupted from a tavern to their right, causing Hongjoong to swing around to look, Wooyoung being pulled along with him. A pirate came soaring out of the large, open ground floor window and straight towards them. Hongjoong jerked backwards, dragging Wooyoung with him while the pirate landed in a heap not too far in front of them. They all stared with wide eyes as he staggered back to his feet, pulling a pistol out of his belt as he did so and aiming at another pirate swaggering out of the propped open tavern door, an overly large and ostentatious captain's hat perched on top of his head.

"I'm gonna kill ya, ya fucking bastard. Think you're the shit don't ya, swaggering 'round in that stupid hat" the pistol wielding pirate snarled.

"Yer the one who started it with yer fuckin loud chewin'. Chew with yer fuckin mouth closed, didn't yer ma teach ye manners, ye little savage?" fancy hat replied, while the other pirate pulled back the hammer on his pistol.

"Should we...should we do something? You know...get someone before this gets out of hand?"

"Who? The pirate police? Don't be stupid Wooyoungie" Yeosang answered. "We're not in Port Royal anymore." Wooyoung let out a quiet 'aaah' as he seemingly remembered where it is that he was. _How could he have possibly forgotten? Although I suppose he was distracted by a chance to flirt. _

"Just sit back and enjoy the show boys, this is Tortuga...everything gets out of hand." Hongjoong grinned. _A real life, pirate fight right in front of my eyes. _Fancy Hat finally drew his own pistol with a sigh. "A duel!" Hongjoong clapped excitedly.

"Did he just...squeal?"

"Yes Wooyoung, yes he did" _Spoil sports. _

"This is...not good" San chipped in, watching events unfold in front of them. "I really think we're about to watch someone die"

"Of course we are, this is Tortuga!"

"You mean this is a hive of murder, and violence?"

"...and beer, don't forget the beer" Hongjoong focused back on the fight unfolding before them.

"Say goodbye-" the sound of a firing pistol cut off the mans words, echoing loudly in the street. For a second Hongjoong couldn't quite tell who'd fired...until he spotted the smoke wafting from Fancy Hat's pistol, the smell of sulphur tickling his nose. The other pirate teetered before slowly falling backwards, hitting the ground with a thump.

"Learn some fuckin manners mate" Fancy Hat spat, another pirate sidling up next to him as he shoved his pistol back through his belt.

"Uh...he can't Cap'n seeing as how ye killed him an' all"

"Did I? Fucks sake, I only meant to shoot out his kneecap" Hongjoong heard San make a choking noise. _Poor kid, this must all be such a culture shock for him. But this is the best thing for him...all at once rather than in little pieces. He'll be fine, I'm sure. _

"...you shot him in the head Cap'n. Right between the eyes as a matter o' fact" the man held two fingers to his own eyes as he spoke the words.

"Well, it's not my bloody fault is it? Can't see shit in these gloomy streets. Would it kill 'em to hang more lanterns? Fuck me, I need another pint" the pirate sighed, before spinning on his heel and swaggering back where he came from. Hongjoong waited for the screaming, the shouting...but instead a cheer rose up from the witnesses. Multiple pirates in the vicinity raising their pistols to the sky and shooting them in to the air. Hongjoong grinned, reaching for his belt, eager to join in and...

"I left my pistol on the ship" he pouted in disappointment.

"Someone...was just murdered right in front of us, in _cold blood..._and nobody cares. Instead they're...celebrating" San blinked.

"Well, it sounded like it was an accident" Wooyoung pointed out as San turned incredulous eyes on him. "What?"

"He was _murdered" _San reiterated.

"_Accidentally" _Wooyoung reiterated. 

"It's...it's still murder" San blinked incredulously at him. Yeosang and Wooyoung looked at each other, before shrugging at San. 

"Pirates" they said in unison, in a "what can you do" tone of voice, Wooyoung seemingly having readjusted his mind to their new setting, shrugging off the rules and procedures he'd ordinarily have to follow if such a situation arose in front of him in any other port, whether he was in uniform or not, drilled in to him by the Navy. Back in Port Royal or in Kingstown...they would have run to fetch soldiers, a senior officer..._someone_ to deal with it. It would have been broken up before it had reached this stage, but in Tortuga...such occurrences weren't at all unusual. They were just a part of daily life in the place. Hongjoong sucked in a lungful of air before letting it out in a happy sigh.

"Ah Tortuga. Just as I imagined it would be from the stories" Wooyoung and Yeosang both turned to him, giving him a very strange look. One that indicated they thought he might have lost his mind a little bit.

"You're enjoying this...a little bit too much Captain" Yeosang pointed out.

"I'm merely embracing our new life, as should you all be."

"...we're all going to die"

"You already said that Sannie" Wooyoung cheerfully threw an arm around the other mans shoulders.

"Yes, well, it apparently didn't sink in the first time." the other man mumbled and...was that a flush on his cheeks? _Not my problem. Not tonight anyway, it's just a trick of the light anyway, I'm sure. _

"Cheer up San, no need to be so doom and gloom. Look, we'll find a nice little tavern-"

"Good luck" Yeosang snorted.

"Get some beer, and then we can all relax, doesn't that sound wonderful? Let's go!" he started to lead the way to the tavern Fancy Hat had just disappeared back in to, but the combined shout of "NO" and "NOT THAT ONE" from his crew brought him to a halt.

"You're all no fun" he sulked, spinning on his heel and marching further up the road, the sounds of his crew following behind him.

A few minutes later, they came across a tavern that while not looking any bit more respectable than the rest, and being just as rowdy as every other tavern they'd passed...it didn't appear to have had a murder happen outside or inside of the premises...at least not recently, like say...in the last ten minutes or so. It also didn't look like anyone was about to break out in to a fist fight much to Hongjoong's disappointment. Nevertheless he led the way inside, peering around as he went, his crew following suit.

The outside of the tavern was grubby white, with large, open windows either side of the door, some greenery trailing up the sides and a thick, wooden balcony encircling the upper level and overshadowing the door, with thick wooden posts supporting it. Inside, it was spacious. One might even call it 'airy', with chunky wooden beams holding up the high ceiling. There was a large open space in the centre of the room, and a second level ringing the outside of it supported by yet more thick, square wooden posts. The floor was made up of large tiles, that had probably looked a lot more majestic when they'd been free of chips and grime, a choice no doubt made because it was easier to clean up the beer...and blood that ended up coating it on any given night. Free standing candelabra tipped with flickering candles were scattered liberally throughout the place, along with leafy green potted plants, while iron chandeliers dangled from the ceiling. Rough, wooden tables dotted the room, and Hongjoong made a beeline for one just off to the side, under the shadow of the floor above but just next to the wide open space of the main floor. Out of the way...but not too out of the way should something exciting happen, and in his opinion a perfect place to take everything in.

A candle was planted in the centre of the table, kept upright thanks to a puddle of its own melted wax. The dark wood of the table looked suspiciously like a knife had been stabbed in to it on more than one occasion, if the nicks in it were anything to go by. Wooyoung offered to venture to the bar to get their drinks, having apparently started to gather some of the enthusiasm for the outing that Hongjoong had initially been hoping for. San, however, looked like Wooyoung had just offered to go and swim with sharks, or as if Wooyoung had announced he was leaving for war and wouldn't return any time soon, and so had trailed after him to 'help' him. Or more accurately keep an eye on him, if the way he fingered the hilt of his sword was anything to go by. _It's not like Wooyoung can't take care of himself, I know he acts like an idiot, a loveable one but an idiot nonetheless, but he's perfectly capable of defending himself. Not that San seems to believe it. _

Hongjoong was left with Yeosang, and the pair swiftly took a seat each, Yeosang opting for the seat that had one of the wooden pillars at his back while Hongjoong took the one opposite him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, watching Yeosang. The younger man hadn't seemed to be on edge both aboard the ship and walking through Tortuga, but that didn't necessarily mean he wasn't. 

"I'm fine. I've...adjusted to San. I feel awful, he's so nice and we're so similar with our backgrounds but...I just couldn't stop myself from tensing up around him. From being so...afraid of him when we were left alone but...I feel a lot safer around him now. It just took some time to get there."

"I'm sure he'd understand if you were to tell him, not that you have to of course. He didn't pry, a lot of other people would have."

"Yes, they would. He seems like a good person. I just..."

"What?"

"You know how Wooyoung is. I don't think he's as convinced as he is with you, about San staying. Not yet anyway"

"It's true San could easily go back...there's nothing that can't be covered up with money, but I don't think he's the type to take the opportunity. I think he's said his goodbyes to that part of his life, and ended that chapter."

"I just don't want Wooyoung to get hurt" Yeosang mumbled, fiddling with this fingers. 

"He won't, I'm sure of it. I wouldn't have let him join the crew if I thought otherwise, as much as I like the kid. San needs us...needs a place to welcome him, a place that he belongs where he can be himself, where people care about him and aren't afraid to show it. I don't think he's had that...and I don't think he'll get that anywhere else. You've seen him...he's starting to come out of his shell a little. Yes things like this place are all new to him and perhaps scary, and yes it might all be a grand adventure to him...but I don't think it's one that he would want to end. He _chose_ us. He had options...but he chose _us._" Yeosang nodded.

"I'll try to make Wooyoung understand that...but you know how he is." Hongjoong nodded. _He'll realise San's here to stay eventually, just as he did with me. I'm building a crew...but also a family, and my family...they don't abandon each other. I saw the look in San's eyes that night, it's the only reason I let him join us because I won't let anyone, crew or not, hurt my new family._

"So...how're you liking Tortuga?" He decided to change the subject.

"Lovely place, the brothel down the road had an attempted rapist hanging from the balcony, his...you know, stuffed in his mouth" Yeosang commented casually. Hongjoong felt his eyes bulge. "There was a sign and everything" _Well..I did say the pirates were better than the Navy when it comes to this sort of thing. They don't fuck around. _Hongjoong let out an amused snort, grinning back at Yeosang before allowing his gaze to wander the tavern. Taking in the myriad of pirates seated at the various different tables, all in varying styles of dress. Some had opted for a more subtle approach. Regular old trousers, shirts and jackets in plain material, and unobtrusive colours. Others had gone for a more flamboyant look with brightly coloured, elaborate jackets decorated with fancy embroidery, patterns and pretty gold buttons. A wealth of different cultures and places on display in the clothing alone.

His observations were disrupted by the return of Wooyoung and San, carrying two drinks each, dumping them down on the table with a clatter. Hongjoong eagerly picked up one of the wooden tankards, raising it swiftly in a toast to his crew before bringing it to his lips and taking a long pull of the liquid.

"Aaaaaah" he sighed in content, slamming the tankard back down on the table. Glancing up, he noticed three sets of eyes watching him with various different expressions. Wooyoung and Yeosang looked like they were waiting to see if he'd keel over...and when he remained happily in his chair, proceeded to take long sips of their own drinks. San was just watching him as if he still wasn't convinced of his sanity. _I might have been in the Royal Navy, but that doesn't mean I couldn't enjoy a good pirate story, or two. Tortuga's famous, just like all the famous towns the world over, so what if I've always been a little curious about the place? Who hasn't been!? _

"What do you think boys? Isn't it everything you've always imagined and more?" he tried to keep the eagerness out of his voice, but wasn't sure he succeeded.

"Can't say I've ever _really _had cause to imagine it" Wooyoung mused. "Heard of it..yes, we've all heard the stories. But unlike you Joongie I haven't spent hours daydreaming about it, who'd want to?" he snickered.

"I always assumed it was a morally free, festering shit hole" Yeosang chipped in.

"You weren't wrong" Wooyoung shot back.

"But at least it knows how to punish its criminals" he finished. Wooyoung nodded in agreement, slamming his tankard agains the other mans in a toast.

"It's...not exactly _festering_, it's got _character._" Hongjoong defended.

"I'll give it that" Wooyoung conceded.

"I grew up with the stories...then heard a different set from the pirates themselves. I've always been curious about the place, how could you not be in our old line of work...is it really as bad as the stories say? Or is it all exaggerated...and now I'm actually here, experiencing it for myself. The den of iniquity that is Tortuga...isn't it wonderful?!"

"It's...something" San wrinkled his nose.

"Is anyone else disturbed by the fact he's treating this like some sort of trip, or expedition?"

"I bet he's got a little checklist of things to do hidden in his jacket somewhere." Hongjoong ignored the rest of his crew, heaving in a long sniff.

"Smell that boys?"

"Yes, unfortunately. It would seem pirates can't quite hold their rum...strange, as I assumed it made up about seventy-five percent of their blood stream" San interrupted.

"Seventy-five...more like ninety" Wooyoung corrected. Hongjoong's voice cutting over them as he ploughed on.

"That's the smell of piracy" He declared, before registering what, exactly, San had interrupted him to say.

"...that's the smell of piracy? That _exact _smell? Because if so, then I'm not entirely okay with that" Wooyoung protested. "I prefer a more fruity scent-"

"No of course not that _exact _smell, I meant it in more of an atmospheric...ambience of the place kind of-" the door to the tavern slammed open, hitting the wall with a bang and Hongjoong cut himself off abruptly as he turned to stare in the direction of the doorway, along with his crew and every other person in the now silent tavern.

A young man was standing there with white blonde hair, what wasn't messily pushed over to one side was slicked back on the other. He was clad in black leather trousers, a black shirt unlaced to his mid chest with a thick belt slung across his body and another around his waist. A black, knee length jacket completed the look with ostentatious gold buttons running down the front to match the gold detailing the large cuffed fancy sleeves. A captains hat was perched atop his head, tilted slightly back. Along with the rest of the outfit, it was black, with a wide brim.

"I should get one of those" Hongjoong whispered to his companions. _That's all I'm missing...a fancy Captain's hat. _

"What happened to 'no ostentatious shit'?" Wooyoung hissed.

"But...I want a fancy hat" he pouted.

"Let him get one Wooyoungie, it'll make up for his lack of height" Yeosang snickered, Wooyoung joining in not long after. Hongjoong noted San repressing a smile as best as he could but before he could respond the Captain in the doorway spoke in to the eerily silent tavern in a softly accented voice.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden? Don't let us ruin the mood" he smirked, sauntering in to the tavern, his crew falling in behind him. There appeared to be eight of them, nine including the Captain. Hongjoong couldn't be sure if the nine made up the entire crew...or if this was just the Captain and his inner circle. They casually made their way through the tavern, whispers starting to break out in their wake, as eyes followed them across the room. Hongjoong tuned in to the whispers around him, catching the words "The Strays" more than once, taking it to be the name of the crew...and it was scratching at his memory. _It sounds...familiar. Why? _

The Strays finally came to a stop at a table not too far from Hongjoong and his crew, pushing a couple of tables together and settling themselves in. Tankards were immediately placed in front of them without so much as a finger having to be lifted, or a word spoken.

"Why didn't we get that kind of service?" San bristled.

"Because they're The Strays" Wooyoung's voice was grim.

_"...that's_ them?!"

"Yep, that's The Strays...right there in the flesh. One of the most notorious pirate crews there is. Vicious, savage, downright evil...arguably the best known of them all...and the most feared. The Navy's been after them for years, Yeosang and I were even on a crew that was sent after them once with orders to kill on sight if we couldn't sink the ship and them with it, after they raised an entire village to the ground."

"Why did they do that? They must have had a reason...was it to get back at the Navy perhaps?" _Still not a good enough reason..but it would make sense. _Hongjoong thought.

"No...they did it for fun. Because they felt like it, there's no rhyme or reason when it comes to their actions. They do whatever they want, whenever they want, no matter how fucked up it is. They do things because they're bored and they like causing trouble, but they don't have any second thoughts about hurting innocent people. Probably makes it more fun for them"

"They're on the Navy's most wanted list...right at the top" Yeosang added.

"Aaaaah, that's where I know them from" Hongjoong muttered, the pieces clicking in to place.

"...are you sure you were a Captain?" Wooyoung raised a brow.

"Hey, there's a lot of names on that damn list, I had to memorise them all and their identifying markers. You just got to skim it for a thrill if you were lucky" Wooyoung raised his hands placatingly.

"So what you're telling me...is that we're sitting next to a bunch of murderous killers with no conscience, who'd happily put a dagger through my eye if the mood struck them?" San clarified.

"Yeah, pretty much" Wooyoung shrugged, casually.

"Fantastic." Hongjoong opened his mouth, San's gaze immediately snapping to him. "If you say you want to go and befriend them, then I _will _have your head examined under the assumption that you've lost your fucking mind" Wooyoung looked at the ex-noble in stunned approval.

"Ooohh you made him curse Joongie" Wooyoung giggled.

"I didn't know that word was in your vocabulary San, I see Wooyoung's been the bad influence I knew he'd be" Yeosang chuckled. Hongjoong drew himself up.

"I wasn't _actually, _I was _going _to say that they're in our spot"

"What spot? We don't have a spot, this is our first time here. If you wanted to sit there you should have sat there in the first place, I'm not fighting those lunatics for it for you. Their wooden table is just as shitty as ours." Wooyoung scolded.

"Not that spot...the Navy's most wanted list. They're in our spot. We blew up Fort Charles, stole their prized ship and nearly sunk one of their best warships, incurring who knows how many casualties as well as the fiasco with the gold in the Treasury. I'd say we're at least fourth based on that alone, maybe third because Flint holds a grudge like no-one's business and he probably hates our guts for the trouble we caused him with the King. But we want to be first...the bane of the Navy's existence, the ones whose names they curse on a daily basis. The best of the best...or the worst of the worst as the case may be. If we're at the top of that list...that means we're the best pirates there are and if we're the best that means...we're not to be crossed. We're the ones with all the power, and no-one will be able touch us."

"Except for the Navy when they blow us out of the water with extreme prejudice the first chance they get" Yeosang butted in.

"Will you stop being so pessimistic? They'd have to catch us first, and they can't match our speed in any of their other ships. More importantly, we're pirates now...but we're at the bottom of the ranks. We need to be at the top to keep ourselves safe and most importantly..._free._ Which means those fuckers over there? They're our enemy."

"Get in line, they're pretty much everyone's enemy Hongjoong" Wooyoung cut in.

"Regardless, we need to knock them down a peg, and take that spot for our own"

"In order to do that, we'd need to be worse than them. I know we're pirates now...but I didn't think we'd be murdering innocent people" Yeosang chimed in quietly.

"We won't be. There has to be a way to take them down without sinking lower than them. Without hurting innocent people...and I'll find it. Just give me time"

"Dream big or not at all...right?" Wooyoung raised an eyebrow. Hongjoong tilted his head in confirmation.

"But it won't be a dream for long...we'll make it a reality." _Somehow. _Hongjoong wasn't sure on the specifics as of yet, that would come in time. Once he'd done a bit of digging, and had time to come up with a solid plan. But their new goal was clear, their plan for the future mapped out in front of him and it was more than just looting ships, and taking a jab at the Navy whenever the opportunity arose. Once they were at the top, they'd be safe. No-one would be able to hurt them, and even the Navy would find it hard to deal with them.

"Dream big...not dream fucking insane" San grumbled.

"I see Wooyoung's the only one of you lot with any sense of ambition...who really understands me. Noted." Hongjoong said dramatically, to multiple eye rolls. As the volume in the tavern slowly started to pick back up, Hongjoong and his crew went back to their drinks, determined to shake off the change in atmosphere The Strays had brought and get back to having fun, Hongjoong buoyed by a new sense of purpose.

* * *

Some time later, Hongjoong wasn't entirely sure how long, time having lost all meaning after that third beer, the voices coming from The Strays table raised. A combination of intoxication and general excitement making it impossible for them to keep their voices down and Hongjoong's ears soon perked up in interest when he heard the topic of their conversation.

"Captain, are we really gonna let him get away with it?" one voice cut above the others.

"What in the world makes you think he's getting away with it?" the slightly accented voice belonging to the Captain replied.

"Well, it's just...he's sitting in the brig...and he's still got all of his limbs attached" a voice started.

"Why do I always have to dismember the people that disrespect me? Can't I do something different for once?" the Captain snapped.

"Well, you see...you didn't run him through either..." that same voice chimed in again, "Or shoot him in the head...or throw him to the sharks after cutting him up a little"

"There are no sharks here Minho, but feel free to go and check if you like"

"No no, I believe you Captain, I do! It's just you know...he's still _breathing, _so we're a bit confused as to what's going on here. Why are we keeping him in the brig? It's been a few days now, we're even feeding him" the voice that apparently belonged to Minho replied.

"Can't I, just for once, be merciful? Can't I be the bigger person, hmm?" an awkward silence descended upon their table, indicating that no, he could not. However none of his crew seemed willing to voice that and contradict him...yet they weren't willing to agree with him either.

"Mate...he tried to kill you" another voice with the same soft accent as the Captains stressed.

"I'm aware Felix, I was there. I'm just fucking with you" to Hongjoong's ear it sounded like the Captain was trying to keep a tight reign on his patience.

"...but why-"

"For fucks sake Felix, just for once I'd like to be civilised about things yeah? D'you hear how they talk about us? Savages they call us. Vicious. They say we'd kill our own mothers without hesitation, that all we care about is violence-"

"That's not entirely inaccurate-"

"Did I ask you for your opinion Woojin?" the Captain snapped at the new voice. "My point is, it's _hurtful. _They talk about us like we're _unreasonable. _I can be reasonable. I can be...be..fuck it, what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Forgiving"

"Fuck no"

"Compassionate?"

"...the fuck is that?"

"Kind?"

"That's the one! I can be _kind, _if I so choose. Apparently he's distressed that I killed his little friend, I'm sure the kid had it coming to him, but it fucked him up enough that he tried to kill me. _Me, _of all people. The _nerve. _So taking that in to account I decided to cut the kid some slack. So he can stay in the brig for now, he's got food, he's got water, he's even got a little friend to keep him company and a bucket to piss in"

"...so is he our new pet then now or what?" the Captain let out a long sigh.

"No Felix, you can't even keep a rat alive. What makes you think you could take care of a human?"

"I've kept myself alive" the one named Felix sounded affronted.

"Fuck knows how" another voice grumbled.

"Changbin's how" Hongjoong glanced to the table in time to see a dark haired man being nudged and eyebrows being wriggled in his direction.

"Fuck off, someone's gotta keep him alive and it's not gonna be any of you idiots" the dark haired man growled.

"If we aren't keeping him, and we aren't brutally killing him for what he did...then what are we doing? Letting him go in a few days with a warning?"

"I said I wanted to be merciful Minho, improve our reputation a little so people would keep working with us. Not be a complete fucking pushover, the bastard tried to _kill _me weren't you _listening_?!"

"So..."

"_So, _it's been a long time since someone had the balls to try and kill me. I respect that...applaud it even, and I thought in light of that respect we'd do something a little more...upstanding. A little more _grand. _Make a real spectacle of it, like the so called 'law abiding' folk do...keep him locked up until his execution date while we prepare. Give him his last meal, I was even gonna hold a trial but...you were all there. You saw what he did, he even knocked out one of Seungmin's teeth, who _does _that? Who can lay a hand on his little face? Yet they all call _us _savage. It's fuckin insane"

"I might not be able to write again after what he did to my wrist"

"You couldn't write in the first place Hyunjin, what's new"

"I could have _learned, _but now thanks to that freak...I might never be able to" a sniff drifted over to Hongjoong. _This lot are fucking nuts. There's not a normal one among them. Although I suppose that's what makes them the most dangerous. _

"So what's the plan Captain"

"I was getting to that if you lot would stop interrupting me with your idiotic shit" a chorus of "sorry's" rang out. "Thank you. As I was _saying, _we do this respectably, showing the proper courtesy like the richy rich people. Which means tomorrow at dawn...we execute him. Hang him by the neck until he's dead and if we're lucky the initial drop won't snap his neck and we can watch him strangle to death" a chorus of cheers rang out. "Kills two birds with one stone, a gesture of respect for the ballsy little bastard, and a grand affair to shut up the gossipy fuckers. I'm not having anyone talk shit behind our backs, especially when it results in damage to our business. No-one's gonna want to trade with us if they think we'll go feral at the slightest provocation."

"But Captain...we kind of...have been known to..."

"Not with _business_ partners, we're not total savages. I've had Jeongin spreading the word all day, and preparations being made. That's why he's allowed to join us tonight, isn't that right Jeongin?" the table started teasing their seemingly youngest crew member for 'finally being all grown up' now, and Hongjoong withdrew from the conversation, focusing on his own thoughts as he processed the information.

It may have taken a moment for his memory to be prompted but Hongjoong had heard of the Strays before, everyone in the Navy had, they'd well and truly earned their reputation. It was just as Wooyoung had said, but now it seemed they wanted to revamp their reputation, and they were going to use some poor boy to do it. _They make a living by stealing and robbing, of course their loot has to be traded...jewels and gold bars for coins, any other loot sold off. But if their reputation is getting too out of hand...people will hesitate to deal with them. The traders have all the power...and most of them are probably well used to dealing with pirates no matter how vicious, most of them are probably ex pirates themselves with the balls to take a stand when it comes to their money but even they must hesitate to deal with someone who they think will shoot them the first chance they get. If they work with them, they're probably worried they'll get backed in to taking a shitty deal, or end up dead, so they just...don't. Which means The Strays can't offload their loot, which means they can't get supplies, can't go hunting for more ships to loot and they can't go around proving the stories right by killing the traders left, right and centre. They're stuck. Then this kid tries to avenge his friend, makes an attempt to kill the Captain but is obviously too outnumbered to succeed although it sounds like he did some damage. It's the perfect opportunity. He might talk about respecting the kids nerve for what he tried to do, but he's really taking a golden opportunity. Execute the kid, make it as public as possible, show a more...humane side to themselves, show they're not all bad..that they can be fair, to do as much damage control as possible and ease the traders fears. They'll have told everyone to come, and they're staking their reputations on this...if it all goes according to plan that is. _

"I'll get us another round" Hongjoong announced to his table, heads nodding in acknowledgement but not breaking up the conversation. The chatter over at The Strays table had seemingly died off as he sauntered as casually as he could over to the bar. The barkeeper was a middle aged man, rough and weathered looking, no doubt an ex-pirate himself. One who could no longer sail anymore if the peg leg and eye patch was anything to go by. Or perhaps he was merely a criminal running to the haven for all criminals in order to start a new life, he certainly wouldn't be the first and Hongjoong certainly wouldn't judge him for it. If you managed to escape justice, a pirate port was the one place you could flee and the authorities wouldn't come looking. It wasn't as if the pirates cared much either, they'd be more likely to tell the Navy to fuck off than hand anyone over. What was one more murderer or thief among so many? As long as you stuck to the Code, regardless of whether you were a pirate or not, all were welcome.

Hongjoong eyed the barkeeper, wondering how exactly he should play this. _It's probably best to act ignorant, then he should have no problem giving me all the information that I could possibly want. It'll seem too suspicious if it looks like I know too much and he'll clam up. _

"Four more please." the barkeeper nodded as Hongjoong leaned against the bars grubby, wooden top. "Hey, what's the story with that lot? Never seen a tavern go so quiet in my life" he gestured over his shoulder with his head. The barkeepers eyes flicking in the direction of The Strays briefly as he pulled out four tankards.

"The Strays. Surprised you haven't heard of 'em. They're the top dog round 'ere. Everyone practically pisses 'emselves whenever they make port and make sure to stay out their way. Tavern's usually the only place they consider sacred ground though, don't worry"

"Sacred ground?"

"Meanin' they won't kill no-one while they're in here. Taverns to them are like churches to everyone else. Bout the only safe place when they're in port."

"Ah" Hongjoong nodded in understanding. _That's somewhat of a relief, at least I don't have to worry about making it out of here before they decide to liven things up. _

"They're the one crew you don't want to fuck with, lemme tell you. The best out of 'em all. Loot the most, kill the most…never leave any survivors. Killin' people's just a game to 'em, pretty sure they have a running tally among 'em. No other crew out there can touch 'em, no other crew's even tried" _is that so? We'll see about that then, won't we? _

"So have they been in port long? Haven't seen them around until now." he said conversationally.

"…when d'you get in? You must not 'ave been 'ere the other day then" the barkeeper raised his brows.

"Why, what happened the other day?" Hongjoong ignored the question, leaning in. The barkeeper leaned in towards him conspiratorially.

"Last month they was wandering the streets, hadn't been in Port long, heard they'd come straight from some business in one of the fancy towns. Christ knows what they wanted in a place like that. But they were in the mood for some fun...and when it comes to _them _fun usually means someone's gonna-" the barkeeper dragged a thumb along his throat. "Anyone with a brain hid as soon as they heard 'em comin'. Everyone knows to. Hell, even the traders are shutting up shop as soon as they see 'em comin' cause they don't wanna deal with 'em. No amount of gold is worth riskin' your neck havin' to talk to 'em when their tempers could snap at any moment." _just as I thought, and The Strays can't retaliate because they need the traders to fence their loot. _

"Go on" Hongjoong encouraged.

"Like I said, everyone knows that...but not this kid. Poor fool, shoulda known better. He was raised here after all, but he tried to hurry past 'em apparently. In a right hurry to meet his friend or somethin' but he caught The Strays attention, didn't even acknowledge they were there. Maybe he thought he'd make it past 'em, I dunno, I weren't there. Bet it made him stand out more though."

"...and then?"

"Killed him. Bullet, right between the eyes. Flipped a coin to see if he'd live or die"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. That's all it takes with 'em. Breath wrong and they'll gut you like a fish. They're the ones with the most power when it comes to the pirate crews, so who's gonna stop 'em? Well...I 'spose that little idiot tried but look how that turned out"

"So..what exactly does this have to do with the other day? Was that it?"

"I was gettin' to that. Just setting the scene, alright? So the kids friend, he saw the whole thing. Didn't do nothin' when it happened, save for wailing over his corpse. Musta been in too much shock I reckon. Fast forward a month, and the other day...he goes to their ship...tried to kill Captain Chan. Heard he hurt a few of their boys, so he went down with a fight...but couldn't manage what he'd gone there for. Too many of 'em. They've had him locked in the brig ever since. Surprised he's still alive...even more surprised when one of 'em came round crowing about some grand execution tomorrow. It aint the pirate way, not anymore, and it aint usually their style...bit too organised. Too neat and clean for 'em."

"Execution you say?" Hongjoong feigned surprise.

"Dawn. Tomorrow. Dead Mans's square. If you came from the dock, you probably came past it." Hongjoong filed the information away as four tankards were thunked on to the bar in front of him, beer sloshing over the sides. Hongjoong handed the man some coins, gathering the tankards in his hands and turning to head back to his table. But he was curious, insanely curious to know what kind of person was mad enough to go up against The Strays alone.

"Wait, one last thing...who was the kid?" he asked, turning back to face the barkeeper.

"Him? Lived 'ere his whole life...mother was one of the whores y'see. Father was probably a pirate...only God 'imself knows which one, she certainly didn't. Least she never said if she did. He was abandoned as soon as he could fend for 'imself, but ol' Dex took him in. Gave him an apprenticeship and he's been there ever since. One of the best blacksmith's we 'ave, is Jongho. But Sunwoo, the kid what died, 'e was like a brother to 'im. Closest thing 'e had to family. Think 'e went a bit mad in all honesty. Kids abnormally strong, s'why ol' Dex gave him the apprenticeship in the first place, but he still aint a match for The Strays. Dunno what the fuck 'e was thinkin'."

"Jongho...that's his name?"

"Yeah...Choi Jongho. Can't be much younger'n you by the looks of it"

_Well Jongho, it sounds to me like you might belong with us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay Jongho!  
I think most of you guessed him to be honest, I think he was a bit obvious :') I hope it's not too disappointing a reveal! You'll get to meet him properly very soon along with the scholar :D


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *chants* FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! 
> 
> Also San is literally that Ross meme from Friends, and Hongjoong thinks Flint did something nefarious to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super, super late. I've not been feeling great lately and I've been having migraines a lot on and off so I haven't been writing as much as before which is really frustrating for me to be honest. Plus I've edited this like three times and changed entire passages and just kept tweaking it :') 
> 
> Enjoy HongYeoWooSan's antics while you can this chapter because next chapter they're taking a break ;) 
> 
> There is a lot of swearing and violence in this chapter, just to warn you. And Yeosang talks about what happened at the Fort a little.

Hongjoong slowly made his way back to their table, tankards clutched in his hands as he mulled over the new information that he'd just uncovered. _A blacksmith, abandoned by his mother, who never even knew his father and whose closest friend was murdered by The Strays in such an unnecessarily brutal way, ripping away the only person he had, that he was close to anyway. Who knows what the story is with this old Dex person. Sure he took him in and gave him an apprenticeship, but that doesn't mean anything. Doesn't mean the old man wasn't just as terrible as everyone else the kids encountered so far in his life, besides his now dead friend. How he must hate The Strays...hate the Captain, to throw everything away, to throw his whole life away in an attempt to get revenge. He clearly wasn't thinking things through when he did it, if he was he'd have waited and got the bastard alone and preferably highly intoxicated. Slipped a knife between his ribs and gone on his way. But he made a direct attack on them all by himself, and he failed. Now they're planning to make quite the spectacle of him in the morning, to drive home the point that they aren't to be fucked with. That they're the ones who are really in charge of this place, so everyone else had better cooperate with them or they'd be in the same situation as our young blacksmith. _

_But what if...something, or someone, were to interfere with that little display. I'm sure it would be a mark on their reputation, an embarrassment that would start to loosen the stranglehold they have on the pirates...and we'd have ourselves a new crew member. Or at least, I'd hope that we'd have a new crew member. We might not have much use for a blacksmith with any regularity but if he's strong then he'll be enough help running the ship and from what the barkeep said...there's nothing for him here but terrible memories, and should he miraculously manage to escape it wouldn't be in his best interests to stay where The Strays can easily get to him again. We just might be the exact kind of place he needs to escape to...what is it with this crew and helping people to escape? Perhaps I should start a service. _

Hongjoong finished making his way back to the table currently being occupied by his crew, plunking the tankards down and taking his seat once again. He was in the process of eagerly reaching for his fresh drink when a shout rang out across the tavern. _What the fuck is it now? Can't I have a well earned, post scheming drink in peace? _Hongjoong thought with a sigh, choosing to ignore the fact that he'd actually _wanted _this kind of rowdy, drinking experience and glancing in the direction of the shout. He spotted one of The Strays, the one with the dark blonde hair parted to one side, looking incredibly unimpressed while beer dripped down his very fancy, deep red coat. _It's funny, from the way San and everyone has gone on about them in the stories you'd think they'd go around wearing the skins of their victims tailored in to clothing, rather than...is that velvet? _

"This is my brand new coat you useless cretin, and your carelessness has ruined it" he growled at the pirate cowering in front of him, tankard clutched tightly in both hands.

"I'm s-s-s-s-s-so sorry" The Stray narrowed his eyes further at each stutter. "I didn't…I didn't see you and-"

"Well you should have looked where you were going, is that so hard to do? I thought it was a basic skill taught from infancy" he sneered.

"Go on, teach him a lesson Minho" crowed one of the other Strays as he reclined in his chair, clearly enjoying the tension rising from the scene and seeping throughout the rest of the tavern as people were slowly alerted to the altercation. Silence spreading out in waves from the scene at the centre of the tavern. Hongjoong settled in to his seat a little more, raising his tankard to his lips to take a nice long sip. _Well, this is the sort of entertainment I was hoping to come across while we were here so I suppose I can't complain too much. _

"You know, I think I will." The Stray, Minho apparently, took a menacing step forward. "Do you have _any_ idea how long it took me to wash the bloodstains out of this after I took it from that rich pricks corpse? I _told _him that it would look better on me but the fool wouldn't listen, in fact he had the _nerve _to disagree with me, can you believe? If he'd handed it overly nicely like I'd asked it would have saved me a lot of trouble but apparently a brain doesn't come with a title" Hongjoong raised his tankard in a silent toast at the other mans last words. _The guy's a bit of a prick, after all the damn coat's red...the blood would have blended right in, why go to the effort of washing it out when wearing clothing adorned in the blood of your enemies seems much more their style than anything else if the stories are to be believed...but he's got a point when it comes to that. So like one of the nobles, no offence San, to argue with a vicious pirate over a fucking coat they can afford to replace one hundred times over. Serves him right. _

"I'll..I'll wash it for you, s'just a bit of beer, won't take long" the pirate reached for the jacket, which it would seem was the final straw for Minho as he watched the grubby hands creeping towards his precious coat.

"This is _velvet _you fool" Minho bit out through gritted teeth, the last of his patience...if he'd had any to start with, having slowly withered away in to nothing. Hongjoong watched as Minho carefully pulled back the sleeve on his prized coat, before pulling his arm back and punching the other pirate square in the face to the rowdy cheers of his fellow crew. The poor pirate went flying back, clearly having drunk too much to be able to hold his ground, straight in to another pirate who'd been minding his own business and who immediately spun around at the impact that had caused his beer to slosh all over his shoes. Immediately spotting the culprit, he shoved him away with a blistering curse, before being shoved right back as the original pirate decided that unlike Minho, this was someone whom he could fight back against without too much hassle, and he proceeded to do so quite eagerly. No doubt hoping to avoid further confrontation with Minho himself if he looked busy, and as a couple more pirates ended up drawn in to the fight as they were shoved into, or accidentally hit by flying limbs, it would seem he was about to be _very_ busy indeed.

"Finally" one of The Strays growled out in a deep voice, standing up and cracking his neck from side to side.

"Changbin, no" the blonde with what looked to be freckles decorating his face, said in warning. _Freckles...one of them has fucking freckles...how terrifying. Oh the horror, the pure, blood curdling fright...it might be too much for me._ Hongjoong thought sarcastically. _This lot are supposed to be the scariest, most vicious pirates around? The ones that are the subject of all those horrifying stories? With freckles over there? All I see so far are a bunch of mean bastards with a superiority complex. _Hongjoong snorted, taking another sip of his beer.

The one seemingly called Changbin had remained on his feet despite the protests of freckles, and was scanning the tavern, presumably looking for a victim of his own. Hongjoong ducked down, forcing the rest of his crew to do the same in order to avoid making eye contact with the man and becoming said victim themselves, until they heard him bellow "YOU!". Hongjoong hesitated, before carefully looking over in the mans direction, relaxing when he realised the man wasn't pointing at he or his crew, but instead at a burly looking pirate trying to enjoy his beer alone, seated in one of the taverns dimly lit corners.

"Changbin he's twice your size-"

"Perfect" Changbin cackled, cracking his knuckles in excitement. _Right, well..he's a lunatic. Clearly. Good luck with that freckles. _

"Every _fucking_ time" came the accented grumble. "I'm not helping you this time"

"Don't need your help Felix" Changbin tossed the comment over his shoulder as he raced over to the bigger man, who was still yet to notice his impending doom. _Poor fucker, just wanted a beer in peace...I can relate. _Hongjoong grinned, wriggling in his seat a little in excitement. _Here it comes...here it fucking comes...a real live , authentic pirate tavern brawl in Tortuga itself. I've always wanted to see this, who hasn't? It's the stuff of legends, puts the regular old tavern brawls in all the regular ports to shame. They just don't have quite the same level of excitement...of danger to them as these do. Then again that's because back in the rest of the world it's frowned upon to kill people in tavern brawls whereas here...it's probably a requirement._ Hongjoong felt a prickle of unease but pushed it to the side.

"That's what you say every fucking time you start this shit, but who is it that always saves your ass?" came the response as freckles, _Felix, _reluctantly followed his crew mate over. Viciously kicking out the leg of a passing pirate in a fit of pique as he went, causing said pirate to accidentally throw his tankard of beer over yet another pirate who'd been trying to keep to himself, but who immediately leaped out of his chair as beer dripped from his hair, grabbing the other pirate by the front of his shirt and cocking his arm back. Meanwhile Changbin had thrown himself at the big man he'd picked out earlier, ruthlessly yet also quite merrily attacking him as he tackled him out his chair and down to the ground. Using the element of surprise to immediately rain punches down upon him before the bigger man came to his senses and started to fight back, landing a solid punch to the smaller mans face that snapped his head back and caused Hongjoong to wince. _Well, that's it. It's over. For a so-called 'practically feral' pirate, he went down pretty easy. _Hongjoong took a disappointed sip of his beer, nearly choking on it when Changbin, rather than falling to the side unconscious, merely turned his head to the side, spitting out a mouthful of blood along with what may or may not have been a tooth, and grinned. _That is...not at all concerning. _

As Hongjoong tore his gaze away from the unsettling sight, he finally noticed the chain reaction that was exploding around the room as the fight escalated, pulling in more and more pirates as it raged on. Half of The Strays had eagerly thrown themselves in to the brawl, choosing whichever innocent bystander they liked the look of, or that they fancied their chances against and going to town on them with joyful whoops, including Minho, who'd sparked off the whole thing moments before and was currently battling his way towards his original victim. Their Captain, meanwhile, remained seated at their table calmly sipping on his beer as if nothing at all out of the ordinary was going on. _Although I suppose for him nothing is, this is probably an everyday occurrence, I'm sure it gets so very tiring after a while. _Hongjoong sneered, focusing his attention on the man as he turned to one of his other crew members.

"Just once Woojin, just _once, _I'd like to visit a tavern, have a pint and enjoy some fucking conversation without it descending in to a brawl before I've even finished my first drink." the Captain complained, before turning to eye his brawling crew. "Bunch of little savages" he spat.

"That was Minho's new jacket Chan, and in his defence it is hard to clean-" _ah...Chan, and not Captain? You must be the first mate. _

"You can hardly call the thing new when he killed the previous owner and then ripped it from his still warm corpse. Lightly used would be the more appropriate term Woojin." Chan paused to take a sip of his beer. "Maybe...am I getting too old for this shit, Woojin?" he asked with a sigh, and Hongjoong started to wonder if he'd pegged the man all wrong from the start. _Maybe the stories really are stories...maybe he isn't as bad as he's alleged to be. Perhaps there's been some sort of misunderstanding? _Before Hongjoong could ruminate on the thought longer, a pirate of unknown origin slammed face first in to the table, right in front of the Captain.

Chan grabbed the man by the hair, pulling his head up from the table and back so he could hiss directly in to his face. "Do you mind? I'm trying to have a profound conversation here, for fucks _sake._" he promptly slammed the mans face straight back down on to the table's surface. _That would be a no on the misunderstanding then, wouldn't it? _

Rising to his feet, Chan quickly spun and delivered a vicious kick to the mans side, sending him flying back in to the whirling mass of fists and feet that he'd originally come from. "Alright you bastards_, _you wanna fight? I'll give you all a fucking fight. Remember you asked for it when you refused to allow me a moment of fucking peace" he growled, before throwing himself straight in to the battleground. Woojin closing his eyes with a sigh before reluctantly following behind him.

Hongjoong excitedly turned to face the rest of his crew, eager to see if they were finally getting in to the spirit of Tortuga, now that they were experiencing such a momentous occasion for themselves. But San was sitting with wide eyes, rooted to his seat with his mouth dropped slightly open as he took in the chaos unfolding around them. While Yeosang looked rather unbothered by the turn of events as he sipped nonchalantly from his tankard and Wooyoung...Wooyoung was practically bouncing in his seat, eyes trying to track everything at once. _At least I can rely on one of them. _

"This is it boys, our first tavern brawl as pirates...in Tortuga no less! I'd hoped we'd get to see such a sight, but I didn't think we'd get quite so lucky so soon" Hongjoong crowed. "Isn't it a thing of beauty?" he sighed, happily.

"I think that man over there is dead" San pointed out.

"He's probably just pretending so that he can have a break from all the fun, it does look quite tiring" Hongjoong replied.

"No, he's definitely dead Hongjoong...look, he didn't even twitch just now when that rather large pirate stepped on his...you know, and that _must _have hurt." Yeosang observed. Hongjoong paled slightly.

As excited as he'd been to experience such a thing, having only experienced one or two in the various ports he'd visited, they were relatively tame affairs and usually brought to a swift end before it could escalate quite so far, as he looked around he realised how...out of hand things had become. He'd pictured a more inclusive kind of brawl than the ones he'd experienced before, everyone joining in and having a good time with a lot of swearing and pirate speak perhaps, everyone venting their frustrations along with everyone else in the place, some more alcohol fuelled than others of course, but a chance to unwind nonetheless. He hadn't quite anticipated this level of chaos...or viciousness, although considering pirates were involved that was an oversight on his part. Perhaps he'd let his thoughts become clouded by the stories in books, where a good time was had by all at a brawl and he'd wanted much the same, but as he gazed around him once more he realised things had turned quite...nasty. There seemed to be no rules, no limits and it was at this point that Hongjoong had to admit that perhaps this had been somewhat of a bad idea, and started to worry about his crews safety.

"LADS WE 'AVE OUR FIRST DEATH OF THE NIGHT!" a voice roared from the masses, a cheer going up throughout the battleground at the words. Hongjoong swallowed. _F-first? Does that mean there's going to be more? I understand...the odd accident when it comes to a fight of this magnitude but...that almost seems like they have some sort of goal in mind...or record. _

"LET'S MAKE IT TWO AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT! The Bloody Barnacle had TEN die in last night's...can't let 'em best us! We'll aim for TWELVE" more cheers roared around the tavern. _Oh Christ they do. They have a fucking running tally to best each night._

"It's all fun and games until someone ends up dead, right?" came San's dry observation, eyebrow raised as he watched Hongjoong nibble his lip. Before Hongjoong could come up with a response, or instruct them all to flee for their lives, Wooyoung thunked his now empty tankard down on the table. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Let's go Yeosangie, I'm ready!" he leaped up out of his seat, but Hongjoong snapped his arm out, grabbing him by the back of the jacket and preventing him from moving.

"Oh no, you don't. Experience it from a safe distance, don't actually get involved" he instructed. On the streets they'd been relatively safe. The fight's they'd seen hadn't involved them and there was no need for them to be dragged in to them either, they had nothing to do with the people or the situations said fights had erupted from...and as a group he doubted anyone would challenge them while they wandered. But in here? With this brawl getting more and more out of hand by the second and The Strays merrily throwing themselves in to the mix? There was now a very real danger one of his crew could be hurt...or a number on their absurd tally and he couldn't allow that to happen.

"I thought you were excited for this exact thing Joongie? An out of control, no holds barred tavern brawl? I thought it was on whatever mental, pirate checklist you seem to have?" Wooyoung pouted.

"That was _before _I realised just how out of hand these things can get. I didn't expect them to be...quite like this and I didn't expect the damn Strays to be involved. I'll admit I may have made a slight...error in my judgement" he conceded.

"Hongjoong, you can't _really _experience a tavern brawl unless you're actually _in _the tavern brawl, and the whole point of us coming here was to hopefully experience a damn tavern brawl" Wooyoung reasoned, as Hongjoong's words came floating out of his memory to haunt him. _Shit, a slight error? No I made a...rather large, tactical error when it comes to this. I let my excitement get away from me, and I spoke without thinking. Without really considering the consequences of such a thing in a place like this...especially with that crew involved. The stories...they aren't really that far off the mark, that's plain to see, and I cannot let Wooyoungie loose in the midst of this. Who knows what will happen?! _

"Look, Wooyoung, you can't _really _experience the rest of what life has to offer if you're dead, okay? So we've seen it...we've experienced it just fine from here...now let's make our way out of here before one of us winds up dead or...slightly mangled"

"This isn't a pirate safari Hongjoong, you can't just watch everything from behind the safety of the glass or the bars. You said we may as well live up to the role...may as well embrace everything our new life has to offer, so let's embrace it" Yeosang pointed out, rolling up his sleeves after finishing off the contents of his own tankard. _Monsters...I've created monsters...and they're using me against, well...me. Excellent Captaining Hongjoong, next time don't act like such an excited child and completely override everyone else's sense of self preservation. If there is a next time after this. __I wanted to go out in a blaze of glory not slashed to shreds with a broken bottle or stabbed with a fucking chair leg, both of which is a very real possibility if we stay here much longer. _

"You...I didn't expect this kind of behaviour from you. I thought you were the _sensible _one"

"Why's that? Because I'm the quieter one? Because I'm usually reigning Wooyoung in? What if I just _really _want to hit something, with no consequences whatsoever? I think I've more than earned it" Hongjoong couldn't fault him for it. Yeosang had been through so much, had kept so much locked up inside since they'd left Port Royal and the Fort behind...what was the harm in letting him release some of it in here? Punch someone who was perfectly willing to be punched and vent out the anger and the helplessness he'd no doubt been keeping pushed down. As if sensing Hongjoong's wavering, Wooyoung spoke up again.

"Think of it as a kind of pirate initiation Joongie!" Wooyoung wiggled his eyebrows at him. "We'll be _fine. _No need to worry"

"I'd feel a lot more reassured if you weren't swaying on your feet already" Hongjoong grumbled, but Wooyoung was already gone. Fists flying left and right as he threw himself in to the heaving chaos. He watched as Wooyoung dodged nimbly to the side as a pirate made a run straight for him, with seemingly no thought behind the actions other than 'ooh fresh meat'. As the pirate stumbled to a confused stop, having not collided with his intended target and sent him crashing to the ground as expected, before whirling round and coming at him again, Wooyoung picked up one of the still intact wooden chairs and promptly smashed it over the mans head with a somewhat maniacal laugh. Hongjoong sighed.

"I am _not _paying for that" he muttered, before taking a long swig of his drink. He kept one eye on his younger crew members as Yeosang followed his best friend in to the fray, catching a man coming up behind an unaware Wooyoung who was too busy happily sending a man twice his size crashing in to a table, the poor, innocent piece of furniture promptly collapsing in a spray of wood shards and splinters, unable to take the force let alone the weight that was paired with it. Yeosang brought his foot up and in to the mans privates, more viciously than Hongjoong had thought the younger man capable of, and as the pirate hunched over in pain, Yeosang's knee made brutal contact with the mans face, sending his head snapping back before a swift kick to the arse sent him sprawling to the ground. Yeosang immediately put his back to Wooyoung's, the younger of the two glancing over his shoulder and the two shared a mildly feral grin before turning to face their new opponents. _So this is what they're like in a fight, they make quite the team...I'll give them that. Even if their fighting style isn't quite what I'd imagined. Wait...where's the noble!? _

Hongjoong whipped his head around in a panic and...immediately relaxed at the sight of San sitting right where he'd left him, right where he'd been the entire time, clutching his tankard with both hands in a white knuckle grip as he watched Wooyoung. Hongjoong tilted his head to the side as he took in San's gaze and the various emotions in it...a lot of worry, a near equal amount of fear and..._if I'm not mistaken there's even some jealousy in there too. _Hongjoong internally groaned. _Why've I been left with him? I don't want to deal with this, there's not enough alcohol in the world to help me handle this. _San kept his gaze on Wooyoung, clearly concerned for the other mans safety, perhaps even thinking of throwing all caution to the wind and leaping in to help him...but every time his eyes drifted to Yeosang at Wooyoung's back, disappointment would flash across his gaze before it shuttered, and he'd tear his eyes away from the pair of them to stare listlessly in to his tankard. No doubt assuming his help wasn't required, perhaps even assuming he'd be nothing but a hinderance if not just plain and simple unwanted assistance, when Yeosang and Wooyoung were clearly having a _very _good time.

Hongjoong wasn't blind, he'd noticed the initial attraction between the two, how could he not? He'd also noticed that while Wooyoung would occasionally flirt with the noble, it wasn't quite up to his usual level. It was almost...tame, as if he was holding back. He'd wondered why the younger man hadn't taken such an opportunity when they were in Kingstown, he'd very clearly taken a shine to San, and San had taken a shine to him right back, it was the perfect formula for Wooyoung to enjoy himself. Hongjoong had, in the end, attributed it to the fact that he was still out of sorts from their recent escapades, facing execution, then suddenly being snatched away from it, fleeing everything you've known in recent years and blowing it all to hell will do that to a person, he supposed. So perhaps Wooyoung failing to take such a perfect opportunity wasn't that strange, after all. But then San had joined their crew, and Hongjoong had watched as Wooyoung had stopped flirting with him completely and the pieces slowly started to click in to place. He wasn't rude to San, nor did he distance himself from him in anyway, he was still there for the ex-noble, helping him through perhaps the biggest change of his life, but there were none of his usual lines, coy glances, winks or sultry gazes. He treated him the same way he treated he and Yeosang.

San naturally felt closer to Wooyoung than Hongjoong himself or Yeosang, as he'd spent the most time with him. San was always with Wooyoung, always nearby and Hongjoong had noticed the fact that it had taken Wooyoung far less time to become clingy with San than it had with him, but then Hongjoong wasn't attracted to him in any way whatsoever, and nor was Wooyoung to he. And Wooyoung, from what Hongjoong could tell, was definitely attracted to San, he liked him. He wasn't sure how deep the feelings went, after all they hadn't known each other all that long but there was something there, and he could sense the connection between the two of them, had been able to see it since Wooyoung had first brought him on to the ship, but he knew why Wooyoung wouldn't act on whatever it was he felt, if anything. He just wasn't entirely sure what, exactly, San knew of Wooyoung's past and why he had decided to erect a barrier between them, why Wooyoung treated him so differently to before. If he knew that Wooyoung struggled with being close to other people, with letting people in to his heart whether as friends or anything more.

What Hongjoong was sure of, however, was the way San reacted whenever Wooyoung was particularly close, or clingy with Yeosang. Like now, for instance. He'd also noticed the way San's face had fallen when he'd realised the two friends shared a cabin, but there wasn't a lot Hongjoong could do about it. It wasn't his place to share all of the darkness from their pasts, and if Wooyoung had decided that San was to be his friend and nothing more, despite whatever initial attraction he felt for the man...then so be it. But San was a different matter entirely, Hongjoong had yet to decide if it was going to be a problem. San had seemed to accept Wooyoung's tentatively extended friendship eagerly with both hands, and seemed to be of the opinion that Wooyoung and Yeosang might be...more than friends. Accepting it and pushing his own feelings, whatever they may be, to the side, although Hongjoong still caught the occasional blush from him, Wooyoung usually the cause. As long as his crew remained peaceful, and cohesive, he was content to stay out of it, to let their little crushes run their course, as much as he'd like for Wooyoung to be happy, and as much as he noticed San set him at ease.

Hongjoong sipped his beer, attempting to look anywhere but at San because it _really _wasn't his business, but San just looked so sad...so left out...

"So, you and Wooyoung-"he started, blindly trying to make conversation, causing the ex-noble to start as he realised he was being addressed.

"What about us?" he hedged.

"Oh just...you seem quite close...?" he tried.

"We're friends. Just friends. Good friends. Yay, friendship" San brought his tankard about to his mouth. _Right. Friends. _

"But...uh, you...perhaps, like hi-" Hongjoong tried again.

"Oh _fuck _no. Let's not go there, it's just going to be incredibly awkward for all involved. Besides, there's nothing to discuss, as I said...we're friends and I'm perfectly fine with that. Sure I might have a lingering crush, the result of his kindness to me I'm sure and...his face...and his laugh...and his overall personality, but once I figure out how to kill it it won't be a problem. Not that it's a problem right now of course" San laughed, nervously. "No need to worry Hongjoong, everything's fine. We're fine. We're friends. I've accepted that, and I'm happy to be friends with him, it's _fine. _It just...hurts a little that he's so much closer with Yeosang...and always with Yeosang...and that Yeosang is the one protecting his back right now while I uselessly sit here but...it's...all fine."

"O-kay then. How much have you had to drink...exactly?" _For someone who doesn't want to go there, he had a lot to say. I really don't know how to respond to that and even if it was my business, how does one tell someone the object of their affection does seem to quite like them...but would rather chew their own arm off than doing anything about it? There is no nice way to say that, although we're in the right place for that kind of revelation...plenty of alcohol to drown his sorrows in. But I suppose it doesn't matter, if he's resigned himself to being friends with Wooyoung, even if he is jealous of Yeosang and their_ friendship. He sighed in to his tankard._ What did I ever do to deserve this mess? _Hongjoong's mind flashed back to Fort Charles exploding, smoke pouring everywhere and debris raining down around him along with the odd person. _Ah. Never mind. _

"Hmm? I don't know...more than I ever drank in Kingstown, I know that for certain" San giggled and Hongjoong grimaced at him.

"Wonderful" _They're friends. It's fine. Nothing to worry about at all. At least for now anyway, I have bigger things to worry over. _Hongjoong turned back to the tavern-wide brawl, which seemed to be in no danger of calming down any time soon. Shouting and yelling blurred together in to a continuous, loud drone, sprinkled with the sound of shattering wood and glass as bottles flew through the air, chairs were smashed over people's heads and tables cracked and collapsed from the impact of bodies being tossed in to them. _Bask in the ambience, I said. What could possibly go wrong, I thought..._

Hongjoong's thoughts trailed off as his attention was caught by Wooyoung, or more specifically, the rather large pirate seemingly about to tackle his unaware crew mate, a broken glass bottle in one hand. _Oh, I don't think so. Not on my watch. _Hongjoong slapped his tankard down on to the table, shot to his feet and after cracking his neck to either side, and with no time to come up with a better, more sensible plan, he made a run straight at the man. "Not my boy you ugly bastard" he roared as he intercepted the man. Tackling him around the waist, using his momentum to drive him back...back...back...before sending the two of them flying out of the nearest and unfortunately, closed, window in a shower of shattering glass. _Thank God we elected to sit on the ground floor. _

"Joongie?!" he heard Wooyoung screech. "But you're so tiny, I didn't know you had it in you" the younger man giggled.

"I am...one centimetre taller than you Wooyoung" Hongjoong groaned as he gingerly got to his feet, glass raining down around him as he did so. He gave his hair a shake, dusting down his clothes to make sure all the pieces fell to the ground. "And that sounded nothing at all like the "thank you Hongjoong" that I so rightfully deserve" _I am never doing that again, ever. Who put that window there in the first place? What happened to the wall? I was sure it was right there...I was only off by a few, uh..feet. How many beers have I had, exactly? _

The man he'd tackled remained on the ground and out cold, presumably from the impact his skull had made with the floor. _Fuck I hope he's not dead. Maybe I should check? No...no I'm sure it's fine. He'll be right as rain in no time. _Hongjoong turned away from the man, climbing carefully through the shattered window, wary of the chunks of glass still clinging to the frame. Wooyoung latching on to his arm and shaking it in excitement at his 'daring display', crowing about it continuously.

"YEOSANG DID YOU SEE THAT?!" he shrieked. Hongjoong winced, before grabbing the first abandoned tankard that he could find, immediately downing the contents. _It's going to be a long night. _

* * *

Hongjoong staggered out of the tavern in to the blessedly cool night air, Yeosang's arm around his waist although he wasn't entirely sure who was supporting who. As it turned out, tavern brawls were thirsty work, and while they weren't completely and utterly drunk...they could politely be described as _tipsy. People just rather helpfully left their tankards lying about unattended...it's not our fault they were filled with beer or rum rather than water. __Who am I to question it? _San was perhaps the most sober of them all, having elected to keep out of the fighting as much as he could, defending himself only when necessary and still sipping at that same tankard of beer Hongjoong had delivered to him before the brawl. He was currently supporting Wooyoung, arm wrapped tightly around the younger mans waist, and in an absolutely disgusting display of affection, Wooyoung kept nuzzling his face in to San's neck while the San did nothing but giggle in response. Hongjoong wrinkled his nose at the pair.

"Please….make it stop, I'm begging you" he groaned, watching as Wooyoung threw his arms around Sans waist, burying his face completely in the ex-nobles neck. "We are in _public _and whatever we just gained for our reputation you're destroying"

"Mmm comfy" Wooyoung mumbled in response. Hongjoong turned to San.

"I thought you were _friends _and it was all _fine_?" he muttered.

"W-we are. It's not like he's never done this to you...or Yeosang"

"I can assure you, if he tried to nuzzle my neck in such a manner I'd have punched him in the face" Hongjoong replied bluntly, with a slight slur to the words. _Although he does have a point, this is typical behaviour for Wooyoung. I should be thankful I'm not the one he's latched on to. _

"I don't think that's strictly true Hongjoong, in fact I think you'd quite enjoy yourself" Yeosang snickered, and Hongjoong was forcibly reminded of his own drunken behaviour in Kingstown.

"I suddenly find myself sobering up and I don't like it" Yeosang ignored him, focusing on his friend instead.

"Woo, c'mon. Stop. I'm telling you, you'll regret that in the morning" Yeosang chimed in to which Wooyoung just hummed happily.

"It's okay, I don't mind" While San was definitely blushing at the contact, and most certainly enjoying having Wooyoung clinging to him, whether it was because San simply enjoyed the abundance of affection that he was previously unused to, or whether it was because of his crush on the man...or a combination of the two. Hongjoong was well aware of the fact that Wooyoung would most _definitely _be regretting this behaviour when morning came because he'd drawn a line between the two of them, placing them as crew mates and friends, and Wooyoung being _this _clingy and..._cute _with San was not on his usual agenda. Then again, his judgement was severely impaired right now owing to the amount of beer he'd drunk, his self restraint nowhere to be seen.

_I don't think I've ever seen him do that to anyone before, and I doubt he'd do it under normal circumstances either..he's usually the one people do that to not the other way around, I'm sure. Although maybe with Yeosang, perhaps? He is usually that little bit touchier with him than with me, and more inclined to be vulnerable with him...but then again that was before San arrived. This feels like something else..something to do with San. Unless...what if Flint cursed me? is this a curse? Have I been hexed? _

"Wooyoungie, aside from the alcohol, do you feel perhaps...uh" Hongjoong glanced nervously at the others. "As if you're being magically compelled to do this?"

"Wha?"

"What _are _you going on about now?" Yeosang asked. Hongjoong leaned in to his ear.

"I've been thinking, what if Flint cursed me and this is a result of that?" Yeosang glanced over at San and Wooyoung.

"Why are you so bothered Joongie, we're not even doing anything-" Wooyoung giggled attempting to sound coy but the effect being ruined by the slurring, reaching up to pet San's hair at the same time. "So pretty, the prettiest. Pretty, pretty, pretty" Hongjoong groaned.

"Why would you possibly think Flint cursed you by making _this _happen?"

"Because I'm _suffering _Yeosangie" Yeosang gave him a look. "I _am. _San likes Wooyoungie, but he's decided to be just friends with him because he thinks you two are doing...non-friendly things in your cabin, and he was jealous earlier because he felt left out and Wooyoungie likes him, I think anyway, but we all know he won't do a thing about it." Hongjoong explained.

"Did you see Sannie!?" Wooyoung whisper yelled. "I beat them _all._ Everyone who tried to fight me I went POW and BAM and they went AAAAHH MY NOSE or EEEE MY BALLS" _I was there too Wooyoung. I helped, as did Yeosang, we too made men screech at impossibly high pitches but I suppose that slipped your mind. _

"Yes, yes I did notice. Well done Wooyoung...ie. Very...very brawly um-" San mumbled, brushing some hair out of Wooyoung's eyes, then glancing at Yeosang who raised an eyebrow in response.

"Sannie, Sannie, Sanniiiieeeeeee" Wooyoung continued to blather on and Hongjoong couldn't stop his eyes from rolling.

"_Disgusting._" he hissed in their direction. "I want to bleach my eyes. You see Yeosang? This is just the start. _This _just makes me want to maroon myself on some barren little island. What happens when Wooyoung's back to his, understandably of course, emotionally stunted self tomorrow hmm? While San moons after him? What happens when the pining starts and I have to walk my own plank? No wait, this is my ship we're talking about. _They're _walking the plank."

"Calm down Hongjoong-" Hongjoong carried on as if Yeosang had never even spoken.

"I can't decide which is worse, _this_-" he gestured at San and Wooyoung. "Or _that._" Hongjoong shook his head, contemplating both situations before coming to a conclusion. "He cursed me, he did. That fucker cursed me!" Hongjoong yelled, some nearby pirates turning to look.

"Bad luck mate, curses are the fucking worst" one commiserated.

"If it's the black spot don't waste time tryin' ta wash it off. Never works" another pirate chipped in sadly.

"I'd kill him if I was you, only way to end it clean"

"NO. We're not going to search out Flint and kill for him for cursing you because he _didn't._" Yeosang insisted.

"How do you _know_? He's capable of anything" Hongjoong grumbled.

"Because he has no idea San exists, let alone that he's joined our crew so how could he curse you to this without knowing that? 'I curse Kim Hongjoong to have to put up with Jung Wooyoung and Choi San's endless pining and displays of affection' is too specific to be possible" Hongjoong started to protest.

"What if he didn't include the names? What if he just doomed me to put up with all of that, and San being on our crew is a result of that?"

"Are you listening to yourself? You sound two ships short of a fleet over some _hugging_. Firstly, if he was going to curse you he'd make it something evil, cruel that would definitely cause you physical pain or death...or both most likely." Hongjoong had to concede the point. "Second of all, the Navy would never, ever use a shaman under any circumstances. They don't believe in their 'woo woo' powers, you know this, Flint has said those exact words himself before. He doesn't even believe they exist, he probably puts them in the same category is unicorns, fairies and krakens." Hongjoong had to nod again. "Third of all, this is just a little crush and Wooyoung having had too much to drink and getting clingier than usual."

"I'm telling you Yeosang, I agreed to sailing the seven seas, looting, stealing, blowing things up and generally piratey behaviour. I didn't agree to deal with...with..._feelings, _and _relationships_ when we started this Yeosang. This is supposed to be our grand pirate adventure dammit."

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? It's just a mutual crush, there's no guarantee it'll develop in to something more and if it does-"

"If it does, God help us all. I love Wooyoungie, I understand him, of course I do...but it will not be pleasant for anyone involved. Not while he's so determined to keep himself unattached, to keep himself from feeling things too deeply." Hongjoong glanced at Yeosang to see the younger man watching Wooyoung with a sad look in his eyes.

"He can't be that way forever...I want him to be happy Hongjoong" Hongjoong sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

"I do too, you know I do Yeosang."

"I know you didn't sign on for any of this, for any of our issues Hongjoong and that this would be easier without them-" he cut the younger man off.

"Don't be such an idiot Yeosang, we're crew...we're a family. I understand the both of you, and I understand what you've been through..how it's affected the both of you. It's not a problem. I'm just...I'm not always very good with feelings and..."

"You're worried you won't be able to help Wooyoung, aren't you?" Yeosang tilted his head to the side.

"Maybe" Hongjoong mumbled. "I can help him with anything, drinking, punching things, stealing things...but feelings? _Love? _I...I'm not good with that stuff" he admitted. 

"Well _if _anything happens...you won't need to become involved. I'll help Wooyoung like I've always done" 

"I _just _told you not to be an idiot" Hongjoong smacked Yeosang's arm. "It's not just the two of you anymore, you have me now too. We'll deal with anything that comes our way, friend or foe...daring adventure or _love," _Hongjoong couldn't suppress a shudder at the thought. "...together. As a crew. But I don't have to like it" he pouted, making Yeosang burst into laughter. 

"Okay, point taken. But considering you're getting this worked up over a little bit of drunk not-quite-flirting, I have to wonder if you aren't rooting for them Joongie" Yeosang sang.

Before Hongjoong could snap a retort, _it's not that I'm rooting for them per se, it's just that should Wooyoung be inclined towards romantic feelings to San...I think the man would be good for him and I would quite like for him to get the happiness that he deserves. That we all do. That's all. But like Yeosang said...it's just a crush. A mutual one it would seem, and crushes die out all the time. Wooyoung isn't exactly the easiest person to have a crush on let alone feelings for, I'm sure San will get over it before we ever have to deal with the issue and Wooyoung has probably had more crushes than pints of beer, _Wooyoung's 'I'm trying very hard to whisper but I'm too drunk to pull it off' voice cut through the air. 

"Ppppsssssstttt, San" Wooyoung attempted to whisper.

"Yes?" Hongjoong narrowed his eyes at the pair. _What fresh hell is this? _

"I want to tell you a secret" San leaned in towards Wooyoung while Hongjoong looked at Yeosang with an arched brow.

"He wouldn't…would he?" _he wouldn't be that stupid, even as inebriated as he is it should be ingrained in his brain on the list of 'things not to do'. _

"Oh, he would" Yeosang sighed, causing Hongjoong's eyes to go wide before snapping to the pair. 

"I like you" Wooyoung giggled. "Because you have dimples! And a pretty smile! And a pretty face, and you let me hug you" 

"I-I like you too" Wooyoung beamed at the ex-noble, letting out a cheer. 

"I let you hug me all the time Wooyoungie, and we both know I'm not exactly bad looking. Are you saying you like me too?" Hongjoong butted in with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"I wasn't talking to you Joongie, I was talking to _San,_ and it's not the _same. _You don't have dimples, and you're not my type" Wooyoung sniffed dismissively. Hongjoong tried very hard not to show his outrage, or his slightly bruised feelings, at the response. _You little..._

"Not your…not your…" Hongjoong scoffed. "Well you're not _my _type either, I'll have you know, you-"

"Don't argue with him when he's like this, it's completely pointless. You'll only sink down to his level" Yeosang interjected.

"Which level is that? The level of a five year old?" Hongjoong asked snidely.

"Now now Hongjoong, don't be jealous, Woo likes you too, you know that"

"I am not _jealous. _Don't be ridiculous, I was just _saying-_" Hongjoong sputtered, Yeosang practically cackling with glee. "I need another beer" he grumbled.

"SANGIIIIIIEEEEEE I LOVE YOU" Wooyoung yelled, throwing his arms out to the side, making San stagger as he tried to keep a grip on him and keep him upright.

"I love you too Woo, but please calm down" Yeosang's voice was gentle.

"Y'know San he's my bestest best, best, _best _friend, I love him the _most" _Hongjoong pinched the bridge of his nose. _I'm not nearly drunk enough for this, in fact I can feel myself starting to sober up and if he doesn't do the same sometime within the next five minutes, before my patience runs out, I'll push him in to the water to make him. Besides...where's my hug? _

"Let's go" Hongjoong grumbled, leading the way back towards the dock and their ship. Yeosang falling in to step behind him, and he assumed San was dragging Wooyoung along with him. He ignored the youngest's drunk blathering as they made their way through Tortuga and back towards the safety of their ship, the walk seemingly going some way to help Wooyoung sober up a little as he quieted down after a while, although he still remained glued to San's side, he couldn't help but notice. He wasn't sure if it was the fresh air and the cold breeze clearing away the haze of alcohol that had clouded Wooyoung's mind, or the potential to be filleted or shot before they made it to their destination. The streets having only become rowdier during their time in the tavern, taking on the feel of one, big street party...with a dash of murder and maiming thrown in. Yeosang, meanwhile, kept close to Hongjoong throughout the walk as they picked their way back through the dark, teeming streets.

As they finally approached the docks, Hongjoong's eyes drifted over to the dock spearing out from the dockside, the twin of the one they were currently making use of, and the ship that was occupying it. As they'd sailed in to the port, he'd noticed a ship had been anchored at one of the two docks Tortuga had, leaving the other free for them, but he hadn't paid attention to it more than that. Why would he? This time, however, he stopped to run his eyes over it, taking in the details. It was called The Miroh, and it was a galleon, making it loom up taller than their own, more compact ship. It was longer too, and more built up at the back, what would be he and Wooyoung's quarters on their own ship, likely belonging to this ship's First Mate and Bosun, with steps leading to a deck above it...and then likely the Captain's quarters with a deck above that.

It was currently lit up with lanterns, and the faint sound of a fiddle, laughter and general merriment could be heard drifting from it on the wind. _Evidently the ones we encountered in the tavern were the Captain's favoured crew...his most trusted, and most skilled, if you can believe it. It would seem that they have enough extra sailors to crew the ship but it would appear they're not currently allowed to leave it otherwise they'd have been at the tavern as well. Minions, might be a better term for what they are. After all, I'm sure they're nothing more than cannon fodder when it comes to a fight, and most of the labour is probably left up to them. Manning the guns, climbing the rigging and so on, the real crew is just those nine. _

Even if Hongjoong hadn't already been familiar with the name of The Strays ship, what with it being one of the most sought after and notorious pirate ships around...and it having been written on the list right next to the crews name, he'd have been able to safely assume that this was the ship belonging to them from the fact that they seemingly had a prisoner aboard that they wanted to drag to an execution and it was far easier to do so being moored at the dock than out in the bay. There you'd have to wrestle him in to the tender, have it lowered to the water and hope he didn't try and make an escape by overpowering the crew in the tender with him before they had made it to the dock. As it was, they would simply be able to drag him off of the ship with little to no hassle. Yeosang had come to a stop with him, San and Wooyoung coming to a halt on his other side once they'd caught up.

"Oh look, I know this one! It's The Stray's ship...ours is better though, isn't it Sangie?" Wooyoung slurred. "Much less grim and dark and...mean looking."

"There's fiddle music, there's nothing menacing about fiddle music" San murmured to him, eliciting a 'hmph' from the younger man.

"Of course it's better Woo, it's the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Although if they wanted to take a shot at us...we might be in trouble. It's got more firepower by the looks of it...and more hands to crew it. I can honestly say I dreaded ever having to come face to face with this ship" he confided.

"You weren't the only one. Big payday for us if we managed to take them down, preferably sinking the lot of them beneath the waves, but they wouldn't go down without a fight. We all knew that. Their reputation scared most Navy officers in to running the other way if they even caught a whiff of The Strays being in the near vicinity. But that right there? That's the reputation that _we _need. The _power _we need if we want to stay safe and free...to be left alone to live the rest of our lives in peace"

"What are you thinking?"

"How do you know I'm thinking anything?" Hongjoong smirked.

"Cause you look constipated sometimes when you think too hard" Wooyoung cheerfully answered him, before blinking at the reaction his words caused. "Whoopsie, that was an inside thought, sorry Joongie"

"You...are testing my patience"

"But you love me really, don't you Joongie? You saved me in the tavern! I heard you, 'not my boy, you ugly bastard'" Wooyoung imitated.

"Yes, well, we all say dumb shit when we've had too much to drink" Hongjoong fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Nuh-uuuuuuh...drunk words are sober thoughts" Wooyoung shot back, attempting to sound knowledgable but being let down by his slurring. Hongjoong glared at him, watching as Wooyoung whimpered and hid behind San. "Meanie" 

"The barkeep told me something _very _interesting" Hongjoong quickly recounted his conversation with the man, hoping to get Wooyoung to finally shut his mouth before he dug himself an even deeper hole to climb out of in the morning...or Hongjoong really did follow through on his threat to dump him in the bay. "They've decided to make a show of the execution, publicly hang him tomorrow at dawn. They're saying it's to prove they can be fair..._humane_, to respect the guts it took for him to do what he did, but all they're doing is taking advantage of a perfect opportunity. If the traders refuse to do business with them because they think they're a bunch of psychopaths with hair trigger tempers-"

"Which they are" Yeosang cut in, Hongjoong ignored him.

"Then they'll struggle to get the coin for the supplies they need. No-one around here will accept anything other than coin. You can't just walk in to a place in any port and hand over a piece of jewellery, or a ruby, or whatever it is they steal and exchange it for goods. Whatever you loot you have to take to the traders, they exchange it for coin-"

"You mean the traders fence it for you, take a cut of the profit but give you the lions share of the coin from it"

"Yes Yeosang, I was getting there. If you'd stop interrupting me you'd _know _that." Yeosang held his hands up placatingly. "Anyway, if the traders won't do business with them in fear of their lives, if they take a stand or simply run the other way when they approach, The Strays are stuck with a lot of loot that they can't fence. I'm sure they could offload it somewhere, and carry on robbing people blind, but eventually they're going to want to use it. They can't retaliate against the traders either, because if they kill them all..there's no-one to fence the goods. If they kill one, the others will harden their stance. They're hoping this will prove they're somewhat reasonable, while still being a display of their power, reminding everyone of who they are. That they can get away with doing whatever they like because there's no-one to stop them"

"We have to save him" came Yeosang's immediate response, Wooyoung and San nodding along in agreement, Wooyoung's nod being a little too vigorous for anyone sober.

"We can't let them kill him, he's done nothing wrong. Like me and Sangie"

"All you and Yeosang did was throw a punch or two and do a little bit of threatening. But he _did _try and murder their Captain..." San trailed off. Wooyoung looked at him.

"Like I _just _said, he's done nothing wrong" Wooyoung reiterated, daring the ex-noble to argue with him.

"I'm glad we're all in agreement then" Hongjoong interrupted before they could start bickering. "So here's what we're going to do. We save the kid, snatch him right out from under them and ruin their big moment. Show them that there are people willing to stand up to them, to go against them. It'll be our grand introduction to...uh..."

"Pirate society?" Yeosang supplied.

"Close enough. Our grand introduction to pirate society, and they'll all know we mean business because we'll be going directly against The Strays. Challenging them."

"Us stealing their important captive and destroying their big moment will make them look weak. It'll undermine them, and their position."

"Exactly Wooyoung. So glad to see your brain is still working despite the alcohol and all of this night's evidence to the contrary. We'll be announcing to everyone our intentions to take the throne from them, as it were. After all, they're the closest thing pirate society really has to lords...pirate lords? Pirate kings? Whichever, you understand my meaning, they're the highest ranked pirates that there are by virtue of their power, strength and viciousness. We'll show everyone that there's a better option out there. Maybe it will gain us some help, maybe everyone will be too scared to go against them in case we fail. But it'll still serve our purpose either way. Undermine their position, chip away at their power."

"And rescue an innocent boy" Yeosang added.

"Just because we're pirates, doesn't mean we can't be heroes too!" Wooyoung cheered.

"Hungover heroes" Yeosang snorted.

"But still heroes" Wooyoung countered, moments before he nearly staggered off of the side of the dock, all of his overly, drunkenly exaggerated movements nearly throwing him off balance.

"I think it's past your bedtime Wooyoungie" Yeosang teased. "Time to put you to bed, hmm?" Yeosang gestured to San to follow him, leading the way on to the ship. Hongjoong didn't watch them go, trusting they'd be able to get Wooyoung up the gangplank without falling off it in to the sea. Instead he fixed his gaze on the enemy ship, a plan starting to formulate in his mind as a slow smirk spread across his face. _Tomorrow, everyone's going to know our names. _

* * *

San followed Yeosang reluctantly into he and Wooyoung's cabin, Wooyoung cuddling his arm tightly as they walked and resting his head on his shoulder the entire way. San was practically floating with happiness, he knew he shouldn't be, he knew that Wooyoung was drunk and didn't have a grasp of his faculties, didn't know what he was saying or doing and he knew that Wooyoung and Yeosang might be...something to each other. He also knew that Wooyoung had clearly marked him as a friend or colleague...but he was just being _so _adorably clingy with him and San loved it. 

Wooyoung was clingy all the time with everyone, but this was...different. San had practically had a heart attack when Wooyoung had suddenly nuzzled his nose in to San's neck, and he would no doubt be replaying the moment Wooyoung had told him that he liked him over and over for many days to come. Of course, Wooyoung most likely meant it in a friendly way, he'd shrieked his love for Yeosang immediately afterwards after all, but San would take whatever crumb that he could get, having come to accept that his crush wasn't going to go away any time soon, and decided to simply ride it out and let it die in due time. Hopefully it wouldn't be long, and then he could focus on truly being friends with Wooyoung, with no hidden feelings to get in the way. 

"You should...you should take him" San's voice broke the silence in the cabin. Yeosang smiled at him over his shoulder.

"No, you're fine." Yeosang perched on the long window seat running in front of the windows. "Besides...good luck getting out of his grip" San offered a weak smile, swallowing down the awkwardness that he was feeling. _This is the cabin that they share...that they sleep in together. They may or may not be...l-l-lovers, Wooyoung did say he loved Yeosang the best, didn't he? Do they have an incredibly open relationship, or am I just imagining things? Perhaps Yeosang doesn't mind the flirting...indulges it for some reason? Or am I reading more in to my interactions with Wooyoung than I should be? Seeing the things I want to see because of this crush. But then why would Yeosang be so distant with me in the beginning? Of course that might not have anything at all to do with Wooyoung and I..not that there is a Wooyoung and I..._San concentrated on getting Wooyoung in to bed, forcing the thoughts away. Tugging the younger mans boots off and placing them beside the bed, before pulling his jacket off, Wooyoung doing very little to help him. Eventually, after getting him as comfortable as possible, he succeeded in getting him to lie down. San gently pulled the blankets up over Wooyoung, but as he did so the younger man took the opportunity to grab his arm.

"Cuddle me" he whined.

"I-I-I-"

"Saaaaaaaaaan, I want cuddles" San flushed, looking over his shoulder at Yeosang. He expected the other man to be unimpressed at the turn of events, but instead he just looked...amused.

"I can't...I...I have to go-"

"Whyyyyyy" Wooyoung's whine increased in pitch.

"Because this...isn't my cabin and um-"

"I'll cuddle you in a minute Woo" Yeosang cut in, finally deciding to step in and help.

"Don't want Sangie cuddles" Wooyoung pouted, causing San to internally coo at his cuteness, and Yeosang to place his hand over his heart.

"Ouch. Wooyoungie you wound me, after all we've been through" Wooyoung stuck his tongue out at Yeosang, and San quite wished that the ground would swallow him. _This is..somewhat awkward. _San cleared his throat.

"I'll just...I'll go-" San detached Wooyoung's hand from his arm, avoiding his reaching hands, and made to make a swift exit from the room. He was stopped, however, by Yeosang.

"Wait...I wanted to talk to you. Please sit with me" Yeosang patted the space on the window seat next to him. San glanced at Wooyoung...only to see the younger man was now passed out cold and cuddling a pillow. With no reason to refuse, San slowly made his way to Yeosang.

"What's...what's this about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about...I feel bad about how I treated you when you first joined our crew" San frowned in confusion.

"Oh...it's alright. Wooyoung told me you just take some time warming up to people."

"You could say that" Yeosang laughed, somewhat bitterly. "I wanted to talk to you...because I feel like we're quite similar. We both had loving parents who turned out to be not so loving when things got hard. That changed into..into different people and that abandoned us somewhere along the way. I wanted to...to help you adjust, I really did, but I just...I couldn't. I tried but...it was too hard. I'm sorry San." San tried to hide his surprise.

"You don't need to apologise Yeosang, it's not...I think that it's something you can't control?" San realised his previous thoughts, that there was something deeper behind it all, was quite probably true. 

"I suppose so" Yeosang sighed. "In Fort Charles...there was a Lieutenant..."

"Wooyoung told me something happened...that's why the two of you had to leave"

"I thought he had, when you mentioned what we'd done earlier"

"He didn't tell me any details" San rushed to say. Yeosang smiled at him. "He just said that...there was someone and they wouldn't take no for an answer and he snapped and-"

"So he told you everything, without telling you what happened to me, didn't he?" Yeosang smiled softly at Wooyoung who was currently nuzzling a pillow.

"Y-yes. I suppose he did" Yeosang took a breath before turning to look him in the eyes.

"The reason Wooyoung did what he did...the reason I...struggled to be around you when you first joined us it's because...that man tried to..." Yeosang jerked his head to the side with a frustrated half smile. "This is harder than I expected it to be" but San felt a cold wash of dread as the pieces finally snapped in to place. Wooyoung had said the man refused to take no for an answer, and that he caught the man with Yeosang and snapped...and Yeosang was wary around men that he didn't know, his distance from San, the way he'd tense up but now...Yeosang appeared to be relaxed around him. _Because I've proved that I'm safe. _He knew before Yeosang said the words. "He tried to rape me. That's why...I struggle with new people. I can't help but tense up when I'm left alone with them no matter how hard I try not. No matter how much I don't want to. I did it with Hongjoong as well, I feel so awful about it-"

"You have nothing to feel awful about Yeosang, I understand. You really don't need to explain-"

"I want to. As someone who's been through something similar to you...I should have been there for you when you first came to us. I know what it's like to have a parent completely change from the loving person you knew them to be. To feel abandoned by them...to no longer matter to them as much as you had before" San looked down at his hands.

"I...I really think I'm fine. It still hurts to think about but...now at least I'm somewhere better, I'm...I'm happy. I really am. I don't know if that's a strange reaction, if I shouldn't be feeling this way. But on this ship..even if we are in a den of murderers and thieves and could lose our lives at any moment...even then, I'm happy. With all of you" San smiled at Yeosang.

"I just want you to know, that if you ever want to talk about it...you can talk to me. I don't want that distance between us in the beginning to remain. I don't want you to be afraid of being close to me...I want us to be friends." Yeosang smiled at him.

"I'd like that too"

"And because I'd like us to be friends, and I don't want there to be any misunderstandings between us...Wooyoung and I aren't together. We're nothing more than friends...best friends, or more accurately brothers. We've known each other for years, and we've been all the other had for a long time."

"He...he did tell me about his past with you." San admitted.

"He did? That's surprising...but I'm pleased he finally managed to open up to someone else." San blinked at Yeosang, and the little revelation he'd just made. "So...there's really nothing more to it than that. We've grown up together, protected each other and still do. He's the closest thing I have to family. I can assure you that there is no romantic feelings between us." San couldn't keep his gaze from shifting away from Yeosang, towards Wooyoung and then back. His eyes asking a question his mouth couldn't quite form. "Oh, the shared cabin. I have...nightmares sometimes, after what happened. Sometimes I have episodes during the day too although that's becoming quite a rare occurrence. Wooyoung lets me share his room so that I don't have to wake up from one alone and so that I can actually sleep they're quite...unpleasant. We used to all sleep out on the deck, and before that the two of us always shared a room anyway so I never really thought about it before...we really should break the habit." Yeosang laughed. San immediately felt awful as he learned the truth. _Of course, of course that's the reason, such an innocent, caring reason. Nothing nefarious, or...or...salacious. Well done San, you're a prize prick. _

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry" he didn't know what else he could say. 

"It's an easy misunderstanding to have, but I want you to be at ease with me, not tip-toeing around me or being wary of Wooyoung and how you act with him. From what I can see...I think you've been a good influence on him. You even got him to open up, which is quite a miraculous feat" Yeosang winked at him, and San laughed awkwardly.

"Um, why...why are you telling me all this?" Yeosang arched a brow.

"San I'm sorry to break it to you, but you're not doing a very good job when it comes to hiding your feelings"

"Feelings? For Wooyoung?" San forced a laugh. "I don't have _feelings _for him I..I just...we're friends and I..."

"And you have a crush on him?"

"Yes, exactly-wait no."

"It's okay San. You're allowed to have a crush on him, your attraction to him was obvious even in Kingstown" San flushed in embarrassment.

"I thought...I'd managed to hide it." Yeosang winced in sympathy.

"If it makes you feel any better, Wooyoung is slightly too dense to have noticed. He might hide behind his flirtatious mask, but underneath it he's inexperienced when it comes to real feelings. But he's also...a little bit bruised. Not broken...not irreparably I don't think, but...bruised. I wanted to tell you to be patient with him, please. He told you about his past, so I'm sure you might already know this...or maybe you don't. Which is why I'm telling you now...because I want Wooyoung to be happy, and I think you're going to be an important person to him, no matter the form you take...friend or something else. I want you to understand that he finds it hard to let people in, getting attached to people scares him, aside from me..."

"Everyone who's cared about him...or was supposed to, left him" San murmured. Yeosang nodded.

"Yes, they did and it chipped away at him a little more each time. Hurt him more, each time and he...just wants to protect himself from that pain. He still gets anxious about Hongjoong abandoning us sometimes too, no matter how much he reassures him, no matter what he says. He knows deep down that Hongjoong wouldn't really...but that doesn't stop him from feeling it at times." Yeosang smiled sadly. "Just as it will take me time with anyone we add to our crew...it will take him time to believe that anyone else that joins us won't leave him behind eventually. So please...be patient with him."

San's gaze drifted over to a fast asleep Wooyoung, Yeosang's words playing in his head. He looked peaceful, although his lips pouted slightly in his sleep...but San thought it was cute. He always thought it was cute when Wooyoung pouted.

San hadn't encountered Wooyoung's flirty persona until that night, Wooyoung had flirted with him before, obviously, but he'd seemed to be in his element as they'd walked through Tortuga. But something about it hadn't seemed quite...authentic to San and it had baffled him. This wasn't the Wooyoung he knew, that he'd come to know. Now that Yeosang had said it, he could see it for what it was..a mask, to hide the brokenness he felt inside. It was to protect himself, and San knew the way Wooyoung treated the crew, he loved to always be touching them, hugging them, clinging on to them...he loved human contact and affection. San supposed his mask was one that allowed him to get that..and more, without getting hurt at the same time. Wooyoung's change in behaviour made sense to San now, he understood. Because San had now become someone that Wooyoung could lose, that could abandon him as others had before, whereas before he'd been someone Wooyoung would be walking away from, never to be seen again. Although San supposed he'd seen an odd mix of Wooyoung's persona and real self blended together, before seeing Wooyoung for who he really was once joining the crew. It hurt San to think that all this time, as they'd been becoming closer, bonding...becoming friends...Wooyoung had been worrying about San leaving them...leaving him. He'd never shown it, but kept his anxiety about it inside, wondering when San would leave him too and San had no idea how to reassure Wooyoung about it, other than showing him by staying by his side, it would take time, but it was the only course of action he could think of.

As for Yeosang's other revelation...San wasn't quite sure what to do with it. San _liked _Wooyoung, his initial attraction having grown all the more as he'd spent time with him, becoming bigger and bigger. Yes, Wooyoung was good looking, but he was also so much more than that to San. He was kind, he was there for San when no-one else had bothered to be before and even if he hadn't quite understood San's reasons for insisting on staying in such a bad situation back in Kingstown...he hadn't pushed him or forced him. He hadn't belittled him or his decision, and he'd still supported him as much as he could despite disagreeing with him. He'd introduced San to the crew, giving him a refuge to run to when he needed one, a safe place to hide and keep his mind off of things. Wooyoung had accepted him without any second thoughts or doubts. San had wanted to get to know Wooyoung more because of that attraction, because of the care he'd shown to San when his own acquaintances hadn't cared to talk to him about anything that mattered. But the more time San spent with him on the ship as Wooyoung helped him settle in to his new life on board, the more he felt his attraction bloom in to something deeper. San had seen Wooyoung's beautiful heart, and it pained him to think of what Wooyoung had told him of his past, of how he was treated. Of how such a beautiful person, who cared so much about others, had been treated like nothing. Beaten down again and again..but still had that kindness inside of him.

_I was a stranger to him, but he still tried to help me. He didn't have to, he could have just walked away and said that it wasn't his problem, but he offered me an ear to listen...arranged everything so that I could talk to him freely if I wanted to. He made me feel safe when I opened up to him, and he still manages to smile and protect those he cares about when everything that happened to him, the way he was treated, could have made him such a different person. _

Like Yeosang, San wanted Wooyoung to be nothing but happy and loved. Wanted to show him that he deserved more than what he'd been given in his life so far, even if he could only do it as Wooyoung's friend. But now...perhaps he had a chance to be more than Wooyoung's friend, if he was brave enough to take it. _But it's too early for that and I don't even know how he feels about me. Perhaps it's better to remain as friends, even if I have to fight the urge to touch him...to be close to him always. I think that...this is more than a crush, or it soon will be. I don't know, I haven't felt this way about anyone before. What I do know is that a confession of feelings probably won't go over very well with Wooyoung, and I don't want to upset him. So for now...as long as I'm by his side, that's enough for me._


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's spend some quality time with my little murder cinnamon roll, Jongho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: grief/mourning and a lot of violence. 
> 
> I'm so sorry this chapter took even longer than usual, I said 7 days instead of the usual 4-5 and it's been basically two weeks! I've had a...very stressful couple of weeks. I started uni last week and before that I was trying to get my classes sorted but my uni is a giant mess and did everything last minute and just added to the stress and it's been...a trying week. I'm still feeling a bit shaky about all of this, and it's taken me longer to edit this chapter than usual. I also didn't check it over again like I normally would so I hope there's no mistakes or continuity errors that I didn't catch still lurking in there. 
> 
> This chapter is literally all Jongho so...enjoy? 
> 
> Also let me know in the comments...ghost woosan or magic potion woosan? I've written two Halloween oneshots in between editing this and idk what you guys wanna see first?

_A few days earlier…. _

Jongho stalked through the dark, moonlight gilded streets of Tortuga, heading for the sole pirate ship currently moored at the docks. The Strays had remained in Tortuga for a few days after they'd murdered Sunwoo in the middle of the road that fateful night, before vanishing who knew where. Off to terrorise and ruin the lives of some more innocent people no doubt. Jongho hadn't cared about their departure at the time, all he'd cared about was drinking to forget the horrifying image of his friend, his _brother, _dead in his arms. The image of the gaping hole in his forehead, accompanied by his sightless eyes staring upwards was burned in to his retinas, constantly hovering in his mind no matter what he did to try and forget.

All of his memories of Sunwoo, all of the good times that they'd shared, the laughter and the jokes, the friendly meals and drinks at the tavern, all of the precious times Jongho wanted to hold close...that last image of Sunwoo ruined them all, appearing out of nowhere to remind him that Sunwoo was dead. The laughing, smiling, _alive _Sunwoo of his memories being replaced by the one of his nightmares, the two images bleeding together in to one ensuring that he could never forget that Sunwoo was dead, not even for one short, blissful moment. Sunwoo wasn't coming back, Jongho would never see him again, never hug him, laugh with him, pull silly little pranks with him or talk with him about inane everyday things...he was gone. He was _dead,_ and Jongho was now truly alone in the world with not even his memories of Sunwoo to comfort him. That was just as much of a reason for his hatred of The Strays as much as the murder itself. He knew he'd never be able to forgive them, not that he particularly wanted to. They'd not only taken his friend from him, but they'd taken his memories of Sunwoo as well, tainting everything and leaving him with nothing.

So Jongho drank. He drank in hopes that that memory, that image burned in to his mind, would be lost to the way the alcohol made his brain fuzzy, made everything hazy and hard to focus on, even his own thoughts. But it was still there, no matter how much he drank it was always there, waiting to creep in to his mind and tear the wound open anew. Every time he closed his eyes, be it to sleep or to just take a reprieve from the still turning world, he could see it. The entire scene replaying in vivid clarity as soon as his brain locked on to that one, single image. His own scream echoing in his ears, Sunwoo's blood dripping to the ground, the smell of death creeping in to his nostrils..and The Strays carefree, raucous laughter. So unaffected by the life they had taken without a thought.

Sometimes drinking until he passed out would help, falling in to an oblivion that would remain unbothered by that nightmarish scene. But other times he wasn't so lucky, and he'd still wake gasping for breath, tears drying on his cheeks and a hangover splitting open his head. Jongho tried everything that he could think of to forget, desperately trying to rid himself of that image and preserve Sunwoo as he'd known him, bright and full of life. When drinking didn't work he'd eventually decided to throw himself in to his work instead. Venting his frustrations, his anger and sorrow on to the metal he was supposed to be crafting in to swords and daggers. Weapons to take the life of other people, to cause more violence and despair and make other people feel the way he did. He stopped drinking around the same time because it didn't help anyway, not really. It dulled the pain that he felt on a daily basis, but that pain was still there. It was always there, had become a part of him, and drinking didn't do much against the memory of that scene...that final image, other than give him a peaceful night's sleep if he was lucky...which he wasn't more often than anything. Luck had fled him the day Sunwoo lost his life.

But Jongho had come to realise that he didn't _want _to forget, and as he spent his days working and his nights lying awake reliving that nightmare over and over no matter how he pleaded with his brain to just stop, to give him some respite just this once...something within him started to change. To harden. Sunwoo was dead, murdered for no real reason and he'd done nothing wrong. Not a single thing. He'd simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Jongho perhaps bore some of the guilt for that because he was the one Sunwoo was rushing to meet, worried to leave him waiting for too long when Jongho hadn't been waiting at all. He'd been the one running late, not Sunwoo, but Sunwoo hadn't known that and so he'd thrown caution to the wind and in typical Sunwoo fashion had decided to do whatever it took to get to Jongho...even crossing The Strays path. He'd been murdered for someone else's entertainment...because they were _bored. _The man who'd done the deed just walking away from the devastation he'd caused as if Sunwoo wasn't even a person. As if he was just a toy to play with and then break when it didn't live up to his expectations...didn't amuse him enough. As if he could just discard people like rubbish. He'd left Sunwoo lying there in the road as if he was _nothing. _He'd then proceeded to go about the rest of his life as if nothing had happened, he'd destroyed Jongho's world and brought it to a screeching halt but he'd carried on with no repercussions, no _punishment_...and Jongho just couldn't allow that.

For Sunwoo, for everyone else who'd been a victim of Chan's, Jongho would get the justice that each and every one of them deserved because _someone _had to, because no-one else would. Someone had to give enough of a damn about the lives Chan had snuffed out like a candle, to give enough of a damn to do what everyone else was too scared to do and the death of his friend, the pain he'd endured ever since that night, had forged Jongho in to someone stronger. Someone who could see that things in this world weren't quite so black and white, as he'd always believed, someone to live in those grey areas. Someone who could and would make Chan pay for what he'd done. No matter the cost. So Jongho would be that person, Jongho would do what needed to be done for the people who'd lost their lives at Chan's hands...and the people who may have the misfortune to cross his path in the future.

After that initial month spent drinking, followed by attempting to work himself to death, Jongho had gotten ahold of himself. Pulled himself out of the black hole he'd found himself in inch by agonising inch and he'd planned. He knew it was a matter of time before The Strays made port in Tortuga once again, and when they did...he would be ready for them.

Jongho had made sure that all of his affairs were in order, Old Dex had another new apprentice now. Another of his strays taken in from the streets, and so his business would keep running, keep thriving even without Jongho. He wasn't sure if the old geezer knew what he was planning to do, every time the old man looked at him it was with that same sad yet knowing expression. But he never said a word to him, that's just how Old Dex was. He took you in off the streets, gave you a way to survive and kept an eye on you...but he was no more than that. A mentor at best. It's not like Jongho would have cared to hear whatever he had to say, if anything, all he cared about was whether or not the old man would try to stop him if he did know. Not that he could, it would be an annoyance at best, perhaps costing him the perfect moment to carry out his plan or alerting The Strays, both things he needed to avoid.

Still, he owed Old Dex for giving him shelter, food and the tools to survive. He'd been no surrogate parent, and Jongho hadn't needed one, but he'd done more for him than you could expect of someone with no blood relation to you so Jongho had left him a note. He didn't explain himself, didn't try to justify himself...Old Dex would find out what he'd done in the morning when people would run through the streets shouting it to anyone within hearing distance, the news would spread like a disease through the streets of Tortuga. Jongho didn't care whether the old man agreed with him...supported his decision or opposed it, he didn't care what anyone had to say about his actions. But Jongho had taken the time to thank the man for taking in the abandoned little gutter rat that he'd been, the son of a whore that nobody had wanted and giving him a place to grow. He'd even apologised for throwing all of that away, he could have had a good life as a blacksmith, slaving away in Tortuga for the pirates, but as he explained to Old Dex in his note...this was what he needed to do and he could see no future that didn't follow his planned actions. How could he carry on living his life while Chan did to others what had been done to Sunwoo? How could he live with himself while his friends death went unavenged? How could Sunwoo rest peacefully while his murderer swaggered around without a care in the world? He couldn't.

Jongho had made sure to leave the letter where Old Dex would see it, and then he'd picked up the sword that he'd forged for himself all those nights he hadn't been able to sleep as Sunwoo's murder played out for him again and again. He'd forged it to pour out all his emotions, pour out every single thing he was feeling that he didn't know how to deal with...and he'd forged it for this exact purpose. Forging himself in to the Jongho without Sunwoo, the Jongho that he needed to be in order to carry on living in this world, at the same time. The sword was most likely heavy for others, but it wasn't for Jongho. He'd become strong thanks to his work as a blacksmith, transforming from a scrawny, starved wraith in to the strong young man that he was today. For him, the sword weighed next to nothing.

He had made an effort to dress entirely in black, hoping it would allow him to gain the element of surprise and blend in with the gloomy night...but not particularly caring if it didn't. If things played out differently and he became a raging whirlwind of violence rather than a silent assassin. After all...he'd planned for both eventualities. _Although I suppose it's an appropriate colour to wear to what's no doubt going to be my own death. But as long as I take that bastard with me, I don't care. _He was clad in black leather pants, his most comfortable pair of boots, a black shirt open at the throat and the perfectly tailored coat Sunwoo had bought him as a birthday gift despite Jongho's protestations at the price of the thing. It was long, falling to his calves, leather and beautifully crafted. Sunwoo really shouldn't have, as Jongho had told him at the time. He could have used the money for any number of things, even treated himself to such a nicely made garment for once, but Sunwoo had bought it for Jongho so that he could have one nice thing to wear. Because Jongho had never owned anything so fine before in his life, and Sunwoo had said that he _deserved _it, well aware that Jongho would never treat himself to such a thing. It felt fitting to wear it now, to see his plan carried out. After saying a silent goodbye to the forge that had seen him through so much, seen him transform and change much as the metal he worked with on a daily basis, he'd strapped his sword to his back. It was the only way to carry a sword such as his, and he'd closed the doors to the forge, to his old life, locking the place up before starting on his new journey.

Now, Jongho had reached the docks. The Strays ship, The Miroh, creaked in the evening breeze as the waves gently caressing its hull caused it to sway. Jongho took a moment to take a breath, it felt like the first he'd taken since Sunwoo had died. _This is it, the time has finally come. All those weeks of waiting and plotting are coming to an end...and so will I tonight, no doubt. But for you Sunwoo...I would do anything. Tonight, you'll finally be able to rest in peace as you deserve. I could never do much for you when you were with me...but I can do this. It's not much, forgive me. _

Jongho had spent weeks waiting for this moment, patiently awaiting The Strays return to Tortuga and now it had finally happened. They'd docked yesterday, causing a ruckus at one of the taverns as they were prone to do, to celebrate their return. Oblivious to the fact that they were the _only _ones celebrating such an occasion. Everyone had come to hear about the incident, blood running out of the taverns always open doors and in to the street in a thick river while bodies decorated the balcony and hung half out of windows. The place had been shut down ever since, and it was unlikely it would ever reopen. Jongho took in the movement that he could just make out on the deck of the ship and he knew he should wait, continue biding his time at least until the idiots drunkenly passed out if he wanted to have the best chance of surviving, but he didn't know when such an opportunity would be and he didn't have time to wait and study their movements. He'd waited long enough, he _needed _to see this through and for all he knew he might miss his chance. They could sail away in the morning to continue terrorising the seas, or try to locate someone else to fence their goods seeing as they were having trouble getting the traders to do it for them, even more so since the incident when they'd docked the previous day. Jongho couldn't take the chance, he was finished with waiting so it was now or never. He had a plan, he had his sword and he was determined in his goal. No-one could change the path he'd set for himself, and there was nothing at all to hold him back. No-one left who could persuade him from his decision.

_I suppose we're going with plan B, rather than plan A. That's fine...I prefer this way. Plan A might have been sensible, sneaking aboard when they're all asleep, creeping in to his cabin and gutting him like a fish where he lies may let me keep my life...but he won't know his own end. I want him to know it was me. I want him to see my face, look into my eyes and know that I'm the one putting an end to his miserable life. I want him to know why, and for that...he needs to be awake and aware. Although ideally I'd love to make that fucker suffer for hours...for days preferably, making ribbons of his flesh ever so slowly, but there's no way I'd be able to pull that stunt off without being discovered by his crew and I don't have the resources to kidnap and torture the bastard. This is the only option left to me, and I _will _take it. I'm going all in with this plan, I have nothing to lose and I don't particularly care if I die trying. Captain Chan dies tonight. _

Jongho could hear the rowdy sounds of a celebration going on, music and voices floating down from the deck of the ship to the dockside Jongho was stood on. He'd watched The Strays in the tavern earlier. Laughing. Drinking. As if they weren't cold blood killers. As if they _deserved _to be happy. As if they didn't have a single care in the world, and of course they didn't. Ending a life was nothing to them, it required no thought, no internal struggle over right and wrong. It was just something that they did, coming as easy as breathing to them and Jongho had clenched his hands in to tight fists as he'd observed them, cracking the tankard unfortunate enough to be clutched in one hand. Once they'd left to stagger back to their ship, being given a wide berth by anyone who seemed likely to cross their path, Jongho had gone to prepare himself before finally making his way to the continued celebration they were currently hosting aboard their ship. Although celebrating what, he had no idea. _They've even had the gall to leave the gangplank down, so assured in their power, so at ease...so safe. Assuming that no-one would dare to come aboard their ship uninvited. That no-one would dare to attack them. Which is true enough of almost everyone in this place, but to me...that's practically an open invitation wrapped in a taunt. _

Jongho made one last check to ensure he had everything he needed, steeling himself for what he was about to do before marching up the gangplank and dropping lightly down to The Miroh's deck upon reaching the top. At first, nobody noticed him. They were too busy drinking yet more alcohol, _it's a wonder they all still have working livers. _Too busy bickering with each other and _laughing, _to take much notice of anything and besides...no-one would dare board their ship without their permission. No-one save for Jongho. He couldn't see the Captain that he sought anywhere in the chaos on deck, but that was fine. He'd make the others tell him where that bastard was hiding.

"Who the fuck are you?" a loud, accented voice came from close to his right. Jongho slowly turned his head to take in the blonde man staring at him.

"Oh shit, Felix, that's the kid from the other month! You remember right? Started wailing like a little baby after Chan killed his annoying little friend" the dark haired man standing beside him informed him gleefully, nudging him. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh Su..uh, Sun...something? Sunoo? WAAAAAAAHHHHHH COME BAAAAAAACCCCCKKKK" he imitated. Jongho clenched his jaw so hard he thought his teeth would crack.

"Oh yeaaaaaah, it's flooding back now that you mention it. You've got quite the set of pipes mate" Felix gave him a nod, before turning back to the other man. "What did we kill the other one for? Can't quite remember" Felix frowned, scratching his head.

"Dunno 'Lix, think Channie was bored. You know how he is" Jongho could feel his nails digging in to his palms.

"Where's your Captain" he ground out.

"Chan? He's in his cabin, said we were being too fucking loud. It's that door right over ther-OW the fuck was that for Changbin?!" his deep voice reached an impressively high pitch as he screeched at the other man, Changbin, who'd just pinched his arm.

"You can't just tell strangers who happen to wander on to our ship where the Captain is, it's in the rules and stuff...probably." Changbin looked thoughtful for a moment. _Don't strain yourself. _Jongho internally sneered, and Changbin shook himself a little. "But I know you definitely can't when they look all..murdery, like he does" Changbin nodded to Jongho who raised a brow in response.

"Well _excuse _me for trying to be helpful, Chan said we had to improve our image or whatever. Helping people who're lost is _nice. _'Sides. He's not a stranger, are ya mate? We killed his friend, that shit bonds you for life." Changbin groaned in to his hands.

"Why are you such a fucking moron sometimes?"

"That was uncalled for" Felix pouted.

"I don't have time for your lovers quarrel. Get out of my way"

"L-L-L-Lovers quarrel?" Felix let out an awkward laugh. "We're not together! Not at all." Felix wrinkled his nose, while Changbin merely heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes skyward. "Everyone thinks we are for some reason, but we're just friends-" Jongho watched as Changbin scowled before cutting off the other man.

"Fuck knows why, you get on my last nerve" he snapped.

"Aw, you love me really Changbin, I know you do. Best mates for life, you even wanted to get tattoos-"

"Unfortunately. Doesn't mean I don't want to throw you in the sea when you're being a fucking idiot" he grumbled back. Felix glanced at Jongho before leaning in towards the other man.

"Binnie, we've talked about this remember. You don't have to be a prick when you show your affection to your mates, yeah? You can be affectionate, it's okay, you still look scary to everyone else" Jongho could feel his patience wearing thin as Felix seemingly decided to start some sort of therapy session. The Captain was nearby, he was so close to carrying out his plan, to doing what he'd been planning for weeks and end this...end him. The adrenaline was starting to take him over, but his fight was with Captain Chan. While the other members of his crew had done nothing to stop Chan from killing Sunwoo, they weren't Jongho's target. They weren't the person Jongho had dreamed of killing for days on end. But if he was going to have to get through them to get to Captain Chan...then he would. _I'll consider it a warmup, and it might have the added bonus of bringing him to me. _

"Excuse me" Jongho cut in, causing Felix to turn to him with an inquiring look.

"Yeah mate?"

"I believe I told you to get out of my fucking way" Jongho plunged his fist in to Felix's face with such an impact that it sent the man flying down to the deck, his hands coming up to clutch at his nose.

"I think...I think he broke my fucking nose, what the _fuck? _What did I do to you? I even gave you directions, I was being _nice. _We're supposed to be 'my Captain killed your friend' mates, how could you disrespect our bond like that?" Jongho ignored him, starting forward. Eyes fixed on the door Felix had pointed out as belonging to the Captain's quarters.

"Why did you have to aim for the face? If it was anywhere else...I could have let it slide-"

"Oh, so you _wouldn't _get vengeance for me if he'd punched me in the stomach? Or the throat? Or my fucking _dick?! _What the hell Changbin?! We're best mates. I feel so fucking betrayed right now"

"Let's be honest here Felix, beauty and your freckles are all you have going for you. It has to be defended" Changbin cracked his knuckles.

"You really are a fucking bastard, you can sleep on the deck tonight" the freckled one hissed.

"But I'll get cold-hey wait, where the fuck do you think you're going?" Changbin slammed his hand down onto Jongho's shoulder as Jongho made to move past him. Intent on leaving the two to their argument...lovers quarrel...whatever it may be. Jongho reached up, grabbing hold of the mans wrist in his iron grip, planting his feet and using the strength he'd spent years cultivating to throw the man up and over his shoulder. Slamming him down on to the hard wooden boards of the deck with a loud crack.

"Oh shit. Changbin, you alright? You still alive?" the man in question raised one arm weakly.

"Yes...I'm fucking great. Just...just winded. Gimme a minute" Changbin groaned, as Jongho sneered at him. _Pathetic. Why are people so scared of this bunch of idiots? Bickering with each other in some sort of bizarre not-lovers quarrel turned therapy session when someone's trying to board their ship? Just telling me where their precious Captain's quarters are? Calling us 'mates'? These two don't have a brain between them and their pathetically easy to take care of, they didn't even put up much of a fight. Is this the best they've got? If so, this is going to be easier than I thought. _

Felix managed to climb to his feet, blood dripping from his nose. _Unfortunately it would seem that I didn't quite break it...but I can rectify that I suppose. _Felix grinned at him, the effect quite eerie when combined with all the blood and the freckles that lent his face a somewhat innocent look.

"I was gonna be nice, figure you're still suffering some emotional trauma from your friend. Dealing with some hardcore shit you know? And I get it. I really do." Felix drew his sword from his belt slowly, the metal ringing against the sheath as it slid free. He leisurely pointed the sword at Jongho's face with a lazy smirk. "But now I'm just not in the mood, _mate_." He lunged at Jongho, who immediately dodged to the side. The swords blade missing his face by a hairs breadth, he could _feel _it pass him by. Reacting quickly, he caught Felix's now extended arm with one hand, gripping it tightly but when Felix refused to drop the sword...he settled for twisting the other mans arm until the sword dropped to the deck with a clatter, at which point he brought his knee up in to Felix's gut. The other mans breath left him with a pained grunt as he hunched over at the impact. Jongho shoved him away, watching as Felix collided with what appeared to be empty beer barrels...a lot of them, knocking them all over and ending up draped across one or two with another across his middle. Felix didn't immediately get back up, groaning from his position amongst the barrels and Changbin was still lying stunned on the deck, occasionally spluttering out a curse at him. While he'd easily taken care of the two pirates, he'd unfortunately drawn the attention of the rest of the crew with all the noise. _It was probably the damn barrels that did it...but I suppose I may as well make an entrance. Whatever gets that bastard out here faster. _

"What's all this?" Jongho assumed from the silence that descended upon the deck at the words, that the man who'd spoken them must be the first mate because he certainly wasn't the Captain.

"I'm here to see your Captain. I have a present for him" Jongho declared, stalking forward until he was staring stonily up at the presumed first mate currently standing in front of the helm with his hands braced on the railing. The man sighed.

"Let me guess, he killed someone you hold near and dear and now you're here for revenge, yes?" he raised a brow at Jongho.

"Must be Monday" one of The Stray's commented. "Those fuckers always come on a Monday, as if Monday's aren't shit enough on their own"

"Shut up Minho, no-one asked for a commentary" the first mate barked at the pirate, who's mouth immediately snapped close.

"Don't act like you don't love it really Minho. We get to give them a beating without having to go looking for a fight, then once we've had enough, Chan sends them to meet their loved one. It's a good time for everyone, and a win all around" someone else piped up in to the tense silence.

"I'll give it to him, he's the first one with the balls to come after us on our own ship" Minho nodded his head in Jongho's direction.

"Means we can handle all this from the comfort of our own deck for once, I could get used to this." another of The Strays chimed in, but Minho carried on as if he hadn't even said a word.

"I'm just _saying _it would be nice to have one fucking week without someone coming after us for revenge. It's _stressful. _You know I can't be stressed, it's not good for my complexion." Minho grumbled.

"Perhaps if you stopped killing innocent people for doing nothing more than existing and having the misfortune to be within a yard of you, you wouldn't have to worry about such things." Jongho pointed out, Minho conceding the point but before he could comment a new voice rang out across the deck.

"Where's the fun in that?" heads swivelled in the direction the voice had come from. Specifically the now open, intricately carved double doors of the Captain's quarters. _There he is. _The Captain was standing in the doorway, leaning against one of its sides with his arms crossed and a smirk firmly in place. Jongho clenched his fists, his barely controlled temper rising as he took in the mans stance. How he just stood there, completely unbothered about this turn of events...enjoying them even.

"You" Jongho growled. "I'm going to kill you" his voice was assured, determined and deadly quiet. His rage barely suppressed, a fact no doubt evident to all from his tone.

"Sure you are mate" Captain Chan snorted before looking him up and down. "And you are...? Oi Woojin, do I know this kid?" he tossed the words to his first mate, who was now leaning leisurely agains the railings, a thoughtful look on his face.

"He looks kinda familiar...think Chan might have killed his buddy the other month" a voice cut in from somewhere to the side.

"Ooooohhhhhh, the wailer" another added, before attempting to mimic him much as Changbin had. Making a mockery of his despair...his grief, and clearly showing Jongho that no-one aboard this ship gave a shit about what they'd done. Not one of them had any remorse, in fact they merely found the whole situation amusing. _Every single one of them...they're just as bad as their Captain. _

"Thank you Hyunjin, we don't need a demonstration" Woojin's voice rang out, a sigh accompanying the words.

"Yeah, read the mood you fucking idiot" someone yelled.

"I killed someone the other month?" Chan furrowed his brow in thought, one finger tapping his chin. Jongho stared at the man in disbelief, his anger and rage becoming stronger the longer the conversation went on. The more he saw how little this crew valued any human life other than their own.

"You can't even be bothered to remember the people you kill? The people you _murder?!_"

"Why would I? There's so many and it's hard to learn such a vast amount of names, I just don't have the time. Besides, what would be the point when I _really _don't care?" Jongho saw red at the Captain's words, his rage finally boiling over. _He killed Sunwoo...he killed him like he was some sort of animal and he doesn't even remember it? Doesn't even know his name, or remember his face? He doesn't remember taking the most important person in my life from me? My only friend..my only family. _Jongho lunged for the Captain, hands reaching for his throat but before he could make it the rest of the crew blocked his path, crowding in front of him.

"If you want to kill me...you'll have to get through these fine gentlemen" raucous laughter broke out at his words. "My boys have been spoiling for a fight, it'd be a shame to deprive them" Chan chuckled, while Jongho clenched his jaw in annoyance. It wasn't an unforeseen circumstance, merely an annoying obstacle when his goal was within arms reach. _No-one is going to stop me from killing that bastard. He's going to die right here on his own deck, by my hand if it's the last thing I do. But first I'm going to have to get through the rest of The Strays...it's a waste of my time, a waste of energy but I suppose I should treat it as a warm up...and they're not innocent in this either. They find this entire predicament as amusing as their Captain, so maybe I should revise who exactly my target is. Not just Captain Chan...but every single one of The Strays, he may have done it...may have been the one to end Sunwoo's life but they're all complicit. There's no need for me to be charitable about it. _

Jongho growled, pressing forward in to the hoard of pirates, punching and kicking as he went. Using his strength to throw pirates out of his path as he attempted to get to Chan, who merely remained exactly as he'd been before, watching in amusement. A Stray popped up suddenly to his left, attempting to tackle him down to the deck but Jongho delivered a hard punch directly to the mans face. Watching with disinterest as a tooth shot out of his mouth to land on the deck, shortly before the man himself. Everything paused, every single one of The Strays glancing from their fallen comrade to Jongho himself.

"SEUNGIE! How could you?! You're fucking demon!" an outraged cry came from somewhere to his left. He turned his head minutely to see a man coming at him, sword out and ready to run him through...or remove his head. Anger was written clearly all over his face as he approached Jongho, sword clenched in a white knuckled grip. Jongho didn't have time to sidestep him, he was coming too fast. He had no choice but to catch the blade with his bare hand, to stop it from cleaving his head from his shoulders. Metal sliced in to his flesh, blood immediately welling up and starting to drip down his hand...then his wrist as the metal bit in further with the force being applied to it from the pirate.

"You crazy fuc-" the man started to snarl, but Jongho cut him off. Latching on to the wrist of his sword arm, fingers curling around the mans warm skin as he tightened his grip. He could feel the bones of the mans wrist rubbing together as he did so, but no matter how much pressure he applied the man refused to drop his sword, enduring the pain in favour of baring his teeth at Jongho and digging the blade deeper and deeper in to his hand. Jongho summoned more of his strength applying as much pressure as he could...and snapped the mans wrist to the side in an instant. The crack of bone as he did so ricocheting across the deck, the mans wail following not long after.

"You broke my fucking wri-" Jongho didn't have time to listen to the mans complains, let alone the patience so he kicked the man in stomach, sending him flying back in to the crew members gathered behind him who'd been watching the exchange with seemingly baited breath.

"It's not broken, you idiot. It's most likely just a fracture...I'm sure it'll heal with no complications." Jongho retorted, refraining from rolling his eyes. _For a crew who's reputation is so fearsome, so savage and brutal that merely the mention of their name strikes fear into people...he's acting like a giant baby over a little wrist fracture. Then again, I suppose they aren't the ones usually being beaten. I'm sure they've never experienced a taste of their own medicine...until now. I'm so happy I can oblige them. _

Jongho focused back on the fight, lashing out any who came near as they rushed to avenge their two fallen comrades. The wailing one's defeat spurring them all back in to action. But Jongho was unwilling to use his sword on anyone but the Captain, wanting the swords first blood to be his and his alone, so he settled for using his fists, feet, knees, elbows...even his head. Jongho was so far holding his own, albeit barely, but The Strays kept coming. Those who'd been downed by him but remained conscious and with all of their limbs working immediately crawling up from the deck and throwing themselves back in to the fight. Another pirate brought his sword arcing down towards Jongho's head, but Jongho managed to catch the mans wrist. The sword remaining high above them, before he kicked the pirate viciously in the groin, sending the pirate collapsing to the deck with a wheeze. Tears streaming down his face as he rolled backwards and forwards, clutching himself in pain.

"Hope you weren't planning on having kids Jisung" one of the pirates snickered to the man rolling in pain on the ground.

"Shut...the fuck up...Jeongin" he wheezed back. The pirate apparently called Jeongin, seemingly the youngest amongst them, grinned at Jongho.

"You shouldn't have done that, by touching Jisung you've almost certainly pissed off Minho, especially as you just crushed his favourite appendage. Jisung'll be out of use for days I think, that was an impressive show. But Minho won't appreciate it quite like I do...and believe me when I tell you he's one petty bastard" he smirked.

"Well I hope you appreciate this just as much" Jongho commented.

"Appreciate wha-no fair!" the pirate yelped as Jongho delivered a punch to the boys sternum and another quickly after to the chin that sent his head snapping upwards. The pirate, Jeongin, crumpled to the deck, and Jongho whirled around to see yet another angry man running directly for him. Weighing his options, Jongho made a note of where he was currently stood in ratio to the Captain who had still yet to move, ultimately deciding to allow the man to tackle him. The pirate hit him with more force than he'd expected from the mere looks of him, driving Jongho backwards and thus clearing a path through the hoard of pirates surrounding him. Jongho was soon brought down to the deck...but inches from the Captain, who was currently taking long swigs from a bottle as he lazily watched the chaos unfolding around him...and completely unbothered by it, it would seem. The pirate who'd tackled him, pulled back to glare down in to his face, his angry expression diminishing somewhat as he came to notice the smirk on Jongho's face.

"What the fuck are you-" Jongho smashed his head in to the mans face before he could finish the question. Reeling from the blow to the face Jongho had just delivered, the man put up no resistance as Jongho practically threw the pirate off of his body. The man hit the wooden boards of the deck and soon joined the ranks of those rolling around clutching at various parts of themselves while they wailed in pain. Jongho popped up to his feet, dusting his hands off as he faced the Captain, the chaos continuing behind him as the pirates seemingly started to fight each other, bickering over who's turn it was to take Jongho on next...and completely forgetting his existence while they did so.

"Oh? You're still alive? That's fucking impressive mate, I'll be honest. Congratulations" the man clapped his hands as best he could when clutching a bottle. "I figured you'd be in pieces now and I'd have to scrape you off the deck. Then again...this lot are incompetent at the best of times, let alone when they've had a drink...look at them" the Captain chuckled good naturedly as he watched his crew. Jongho drew his sword from his back, relishing the ring of steel through the air as he did so. But not as much as he relished bringing said sword to rest in front of him, the tip pointing directly at the Captain at last.

"No more fucking around, I came here to kill you so that Sunwoo can rest in peace. To get the justice he deserves and to make you fucking pay. I'm finished playing with your poor excuse of a crew-"

"That's a bit rude, they're not at their best right now. Happens to the best of us when we've had a beer or two-"

"SHUT UP. You and me. One on one." he growled. Captain Chan smirked at him, chugging the rest of the bottle of, presumably rum from the smell of it wafting to Jongho's nostrils, before throwing it behind him where it landed with a shattering of glass. Chan drew his own sword, scraping his blade along Jongho's own back and forth before finally settling in to a fighting stance. There was a pause as they eyed each other over the crossed blades, the moment stretching out...before Chan lunged suddenly. Jongho quickly moved to block as the Captain's sword came down straight at him. Despite his sword being somewhat daintier than Jongho's own hefty blade, there was some impressive force behind it as Chan bore down upon him. However, it wasn't quite enough to best Jongho, and he managed to push back in a sudden burst that broke the deadlock of the blades, slapping Chan's own blade aside as he advanced upon him.

They danced around each other, testing for openings and weaknesses, blades flashing and metal ringing as they clashed again and again. Jongho was winning, he knew he was, the Captain was losing ground the longer their battle went on and Jongho was ready to finally end this. To deliver the final blow that would send Captain Chan where he belonged. Jongho was going to run him through right here, on his own deck, with all of his crew to bear witness to it. _Sunwoo...this is for you. I hope you can move on to your next life. _Jongho kicked Chan's sword out of his hand, bringing his own blade straight down at the now weaponless Captain...or so he thought. As Jongho brought his blade down, the Captain's arm shot down to his rising boot, pulling a dagger from inside the well worn leather and bringing it up to block Jongho's blade. Jongho growled in irritation, bearing down with his sword and putting all of his weight behind it. The Captain's eyes widened, his arm shaking with the effort of keeping Jongho's blade away from his vulnerable flesh, bringing his other hand up to support the daggers naked blade. _He's finished...he won't last a moment longer and then I'll have his head. I swear I will. _Jongho allowed himself a small, triumphant smile, his eyes never leaving Captain Chan's, which would be his first and last mistake of the night. With his gaze on the Captain in front of him, he failed to notice the first mate coming up behind him. One moment Jongho's victory was in his grasp...the next he felt a shark pain at the back of his head and everything went dark.

* * *

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

Jongho let out a low groan as he came back to consciousness, bringing a hand up to his aching head. _Where am I? What happened? I'm still...I'm still alive? _He could smell wet wood and sea water...hear the steady dripping of it constantly in the background. With some effort he cracked an eye open, instantly being met with a gloomy darkness illuminated by soft lamplight. There was wood above him...planks of it to be precise, with more wood to his immediate left and it would appear from the feel of it that he was also lying on wood. The wood below him felt slimy to the touch as his hand brushed along the floor, dampness seeping in to his back and chilling him to the bone. _Wood...I'm surrounded by wood and I can smell the sea...no. It can't be. I can't...I'm on their ship?! _Jongho swallowed and darted his eye to the right, catching a glimpse of hammered flat, criss crossed, dark iron bars. Once again closing his eye, he let out a small sigh at this new and unexpected situation he'd now found himself in. _The brig. They locked me in the brig. I was hoping I'd be cut down trying to kill the bastard...or run through after succeeding in it, if I couldn't fight my way off of the ship in the ensuing chaos. If that's what had to happen. I was prepared for that eventuality, but this? I was not prepared to be locked in their shitty brig for whatever it is they're planning next. I'm actually surprised they had the self restraint to put me in here rather than slaying me while I was down. _

Jongho decided to run a quick mental inventory, to make sure all of his limbs were in fact...still attached to his body. As it turned out, all were present and accounted for, he appeared to be in one piece if not a little battered and bruised. He was also still fully clothed, the only thing missing as far as he could tell was his sword. _And here I thought they might be dumb enough to leave it with me, from what I've seen of them so far. I suppose one of them does have a brain after all, they're just full of surprises aren't they? _Jongho was about to heave himself in to a sitting position, when he finally registered the voices a little further over to his right. _I'm not alone in here...I recognise two of those voices, but the there's a third voice I can't place. Who the hell are you? _

"Why do you have to make this so difficult?" an accented voice whined.

"Why did you have to kidnap me? You could have asked nicely, you know, without all of this fuss."

"We've _told _you time and again, if we'd taken the time to ask you nicely...to _persuade _you and explain what we needed from you, we'd have been clapped in irons in minutes and then hung the next day. I like my neck as it is, without the rope burn thank you very much" the accented voice continued.

"By _borrowing_ you and bringing you here, as we've explained to you _many _times before" the other voice was clearly straining for patience. "We can ask for your help in peace and quiet, without interfering busybodies-"

"You mean the authorities" the unfamiliar voice cut in.

"Like I said, without _interfering busybodies _getting in our way. What exactly are you having trouble understanding?"

"I thought he was supposed to be some sort of prodigy genius, shit Changbin, did we grab the wrong person?!" _Changbin? The name sounds familiar...and I've heard those voices before..._

"No, I _am_ a genius prodigy. I'm just struggling to understand your definition of 'asking' and 'borrowing'. To me, asking someone for their help and 'borrowing' them as you put it, doesn't involve clubbing them over the head, locking them in this..._lovely _cell and sailing them to God knows where-"

"Hey, we're being polite, I'll have you know" one of the voices declared with a sniff. "Never treated anyone better than we've treated you, you should be grateful"

"Oh I am, terribly so, I'd just like to know when the torture is going to start so I can prepare myself. That's all. I'm fairly sure that by 'asking' for my help what you really mean is forcing me, and as I've explained...I'm surprised you've remained quite civil so far. You've not even tried to rip one of my nails off. Although I suppose you were waiting until we got here...wherever here is, to get started on all that, yes?"

"It'll start sooner than you'd fucking like if you don't answer the fucking question" one of the voices growled. "What. Does. This. Say?"

"Hmmm...I find I can't quite read, it must be all of this nasty gloom" the new voice responded.

"We can't let you out, Captain's orders. So you'll have to do it down here, we even gave you a lamp. See, you're getting all kinds of special treatment, so help us out yeah? It can't be that hard for an alleged genius like you, that's why we snatched you in the first place" the accented voice cajoled and Jongho had a flash of clarity. _Not the two idiots again._ He internally groaned._ The quarrelling not-quite lovers from the previous night...or a few hours ago? I don't know. I have no idea how long I've been down here...how long I've been unconscious, and that unfamiliar voice is too close to be anywhere but inside this cell with me..._

Jongho finally cracked open both eyes this time, turning his head to the side slowly, so as not to draw anyone's attention, to see what exactly was going on. Two familiar pirates were stood outside the cells, freckles and frowny also known as Felix and Changbin, if he recalled correctly, whom he'd first faced when boarding The Strays ship. But they weren't alone, they were talking to someone else...someone who was in the cell with him. The man was sitting...almost lounging, with his back against the bars that formed the right wall of their cell, as well as the wall to the left. His legs were both bent at the knee, his feet placed on the ground and his forearms rested on his knees, head tilted as he chatted with the two pirates through the bars.

_I'm sure he said he'd been kidnapped by them, but he seems remarkably calm for someone who's been taken against their will and dragged to Tortuga. Although it seems he doesn't know where exactly he is. Either way, he's far too calm for this situation...it's strange. _

The man had dark brown hair, his bangs covering his forehead completely and he was dressed moderately well. Nicely made black pants tucked in to shiny black boots paired with a white, high necked shirt that was buttoned up respectably. A deep grey waistcoat was buttoned over said shirt, and a nicely tailored black jacket completed it. _Scholar. He dresses like the scholars I've seen drawings of in the papers that make it out here. But what do The Strays want with a scholar? They went to all the effort of venturing out of their usual territory, all the way to one of the big cities to locate and kidnap him, then dragged him here...why? What use is he to them? If they only need someone to read something to them they could have grabbed any merchant they sailed across, hell there's plenty of people in Tortuga they could coerce in to reading something for them. Whatever it is, they want his help badly enough that they aren't mistreating him...yet, they're just threatening unpleasant things and are yet to act on those threats yet they've had him with them for weeks at least. Although shocking as it is that they've held off on torturing whatever it is they want out of him, it's only a matter of time before they really do start forcing him and no-one in this place will hear him scream...or care even if they do. This isn't like them, what the hell is going on? _

"If you do this one little thing for us, you can either come with us...and I'm sure a scholar with a thirst for learning would love to go to the places we'll be visiting, or we can drop you off at the first of the big, law abiding ports that we come across so you can make your way home" Frowny, or rather Changbin, proposed.

"I find that hard to believe, I'm sorry to say. Are you quite sure I won't end up with my throat cut before being tossed to the bottom of the ocean?" Felix looked noticeably awkward. _That's a definite yes to that then. _"Ah. I thought so. So you see, it's really not in my best interests to help you, I'm sure you understand. Self preservation is a powerful thing and there's still so many books that I need to read..."

"Would uh, would we do a thing like that?" Changbin asked innocently...or at least attempted to.

"Yes" Felix and the scholar answered at the same time.

"You are _really _not helping Felix" Changbin grumbled, turning back to the stranger. "Captain gave his word. You help us...you can go free. This is important to him, more important than anything before and he'll do whatever it takes to make you talk...to make you _help. _This is us asking the nice way, but it doesn't have to be like this and believe me you don't want to see the not so nice way. So help us now, before things take a turn for the worse, okay?"

"...you swear that you'll drop me off at a port? That you'll just let me walk away like that?" the man pressed.

"Yes. Captain's word and his word is his bond. This is a rare opportunity that's not usually afforded to the people who end up in these cells. He'd rather you help somewhat willingly, you see"

"Really? Well he's got a rather strange way of going about it"

"Look, we're pressed for time and this isn't a difficult request, not for someone like you, so could you please, _please, _just do as we ask? It was a long night, that freak over there tried to kill all of us when we were minding our own business and just trying to have a good time, so we'd just like to get this started if you don't mind" Changbin whined.

"...I'll think about it" the scholar replied after a pause, turning his head away from them and shutting his eyes.

"You've been thinking about it for days..._weeks_" snapped Changbin, hitting the bars of the cell. Felix held his arm out in front of the other man, pushing him back from the bars and preventing him from taking his frustrations out on them once again.

"I've got an idea" Changbin looked at Felix incredulously but didn't voice his obvious inner thoughts. _You? An idea? What special occasion is this? I'm almost certain that's what he's thinking._ "When was the last time we fed you?" Felix crouched down to the scholars level, leaning close to the bars.

"If you can't remember, what makes you think that I can?"

"That long huh? Wow that's our mistake mate, I swear, we were gonna feed you-"

"Felix" Changbin bit out. "Your point?"

"Right right, I see where this hostility is coming from, hunger gets to the best fo us" Felix chuckled. He then held up what looked to be a map...or perhaps a piece of a map, holding it close to the bars in front of him. "All you have to do is translate this little passage for us right here, okay? Then you can have this tasty, tasty biscuit. Probably won't even take you that long" Felix held up one of those nasty, hardtack, ration biscuits that the pirates and runaway sailors always complained about. Jongho wrinkled his nose at the offer, while Changbin let out a sigh. A sigh that indicated he had the whole world resting upon his shoulders, and that everything was up to he and he alone, as he barged Felix out of the way.

"That's not how you cajole information out of someone Felix. You gotta be more forceful, move. I'll show you how it's done." Changbin cleared his throat, before adopting a menacing loom, pressing in close to the bars and glaring down at the scholar. "Translate the fucking page or I'll carve out your eyeball" he growled, letting the threat linger in the air for a moment or two before turning back to Felix. "See. Much more threatening"

"Well why didn't you do that in the first place then?"

"Because _you _said we should try being _nice _first" he retorted.

"Um" the scholar interrupted, raising his hand slightly.

"What?" Felix and Changbin snapped at him simultaneously, turning twin glares on him.

"It's just…well...wonderful job with the threatening, a marvellous example, truly. But...you see, I'd need my eye so that I could read the passage in order to translate it for you" the scholar pointed out.

"Shut up, no-one asked you, besides, you only need one to read" Changbin growled. "If you don't do as we ask by the end of this week, I can tell you now, you won't be reading ever again. Chan'll rip your eyes out of your head and once you've finished translating he'll probably rip your tongue out too so why don't you help us while we're asking nicely?"

"But…how can I translate it if I can't read?" the scholar persisted.

"For fucks sake" Changbin burst out, his frustration evident. "One of us will _read _it to you"

"Ooohh…I didn't know any of you could read" the scholar appeared genuinely surprised and delighted at the fact, not that Changbin noticed.

"Fuck being polite, I've had enough. You-" Felix grabbed Changbin, holding him back.

"Calm down Changbin, you can't touch him yet." he murmured to his angry companion, before turning to the scholar "We'll be back and if I were you, I'd be ready to translate when we are" Felix dragged Changbin away from the bars, over to and up the stairs in the centre of the brig, which was presumably the lowest level of this particular ship judging by the obvious leaks. Once the pair had disappeared from view, Jongho sat up with a groan that made the scholar shriek in surprise.

"AAAAH…oh. You're alive. I actually thought you might be dead"

"Yeah I'm alive…unfortunately. Ah-" the sudden movement and upright position heightened the pain drumming into his skull and he brought his hand up to the back of his head, feeling a sizeable lump. Jongho chuckled bitterly, the memory of the fight flooding back to him...and how it ended. "Of course. How could I expect those bastards to fight fair. I can practically hear the fucker now 'I never agreed to the terms', slimy prick" Jongho mumbled before catching sight of his hand. "What the hell is this? You've got to be kidding me…" he plucked at the dirty looking cloth tied around his wounded hand. 

"They said something about respecting your balls" _respecting my WHAT?! _ "And therefore decided to be polite to you...that and they seem to have some sort of plan for you so I suppose they felt they needed to take care of whatever wound you have there to make sure you don't get an infection and die before that happens, so they wrapped it" 

"They do know that they need to clean the wound first? Then bandage it with _clean _cloth? This does nothing except for possibly being the cause of the infection they wanted to prevent...those _idiots. _I'm surprised they're all still alive and in one piece if this is how they care for wounds" Jongho snorted. Yes the piece of cloth wrapped around his hand may have staunched the bleeding somewhat, but it still hadn't been treated. _Wait....it's not bleeding anymore and it was a deep cut...oh no. What did they do to me?! _

"If I were you I wouldn't look...under...the cloth" the scholar started to warn him, but Jongho had already tugged at the knotted material, pulling it free. 

"Who the fuck did this? A child? A blind man?" Jongho groaned, looking down at the black stitches across his palm...the very wonky, shoddy stitches pulling the wound in his hand closed. It was the ugliest stitching he had ever had the misfortune to look upon. 

"I'm not sure how old he was...he seemed to be the youngest, they let him practice on you-" 

"PRACTICE ON ME?!" Jongho scoffed. _I suppose I should be thankful the wound is stitched shut and isn't gaping wide open ready to welcome any nasty little germs in to it, which means despite the lack of medicinal salve, or no doubt cleaning of the wound...and this dirty rag they're calling a bandage...I might actually keep my hand. Of course, it won't really matter once The Strays have carried out whatever it is they plan on doing to me. _

Jongho looked up from retying the 'bandage' with a sigh, to find the scholar closer than he had been before and smiling widely at him. Jongho jolted backwards in surprise. "What is your problem?" 

"So sorry, it's just..._finally _some civilised company" the scholar bounced excitedly. "I've only had myself to talk to for...I don't know how long, weeks, I suppose? It's useless trying to get a conversation out of them, it's all 'raaaaah translate the page' 'grrrrr we're being nice but pain and suffering and torn off limbs await you if you don't comply' that sort of thing. Not that they really _tried _to talk to me much before we made port yesterday, I think they were focused on returning here after they snatched me, but so far..that's the general gist of their conversational skills. The same question and demand over and over again followed by the same threats" 

"The same question...about translating that map?" Jongho tilted his head in curiosity. 

"It's just one piece of a map actually, but yes. There's something written on it that they want me to translate, but they keep waving the thing about so much that I can't get a good look at it. But never mind that, now I finally have someone to talk to!" Jongho beamed back at him for a moment before letting his smile drop. 

"...who are you, exactly?" 

" Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself at all. My name is Jeong Yunho, I'm a scholar. A rather gifted one...actually" he chuckled awkwardly. "And you are?" 

"Choi Jongho, blacksmith...or ex-blacksmith now I suppose. If you're a scholar, how exactly did you end up in here?" Jongho squinted at his new friend in confusion. 

"Ah. That. Well, I was minding my own business, rushing to get home after spending far too long in the library according to that stuffy librarian...you can never _really _spend too much time in the library in _my_ opinion. But I'd gotten lost in a very good book, you see, as I'm prone to doing I have to admit which wouldn't have been too much of a problem if only my lodgings didn't have such a strict curfew. If I didn't make it to them by 11pm precisely, that horrible woman would have locked me out on the streets for the night and once they douse the lamps for the evening it's impossible to read, so I was hurrying back as fast as I could. I nearly made it too, but I'd stopped briefly to make sure it was safe to cross the road...that's when they grabbed me. I didn't even hear them coming...didn't see them either but then again I was so focused on my destination I most likely wasn't paying enough attention to my surroundings. But really, who expects pirates to be that far inland in the city?! It's unheard of, let alone in Archia of all places, it's a scholarly town for God's sake." 

"So...what happened then?" Jongho prompted. 

"Right, yes, they grabbed me as I was waiting to cross the road, and alongside the threats and the bickering amongst themselves I gathered that they needed my help with something. They didn't say what, the only said they'd be taking me to Tortuga and then...the next thing I know I'm waking up stuck down here and we're already well on our way and well...here we are."

"If their Captain's willing to give you his word in order to get your help, it must be for something important. It's the only shred of honour that bastard has and he's never gone back on it. It's the one time you can trust him, but what could be so important to him?" Jongho mused. 

"Yes, so I've been told. Repeatedly. But I can't say I feel much like helping them, they didn't even bring my books with them! No doubt they just left them there...scattered on the ground and dirtying the pages. And it's more than just the map piece-"

"They will make you, you know that don't you? They weren't lying to you when they said that they're being nice right now. They must _really _want your help, because normally they'd go straight to the hot irons or pulling out teeth...and I assume you still have all of yours?" Yunho prodded his teeth with his tongue for a moment or two. 

"....yes" Jongho snorted at him. 

"Well, enjoy them in their rightful place while you can. I give you another day or two before they lose their patience no matter what they say about you having until the end of the week. I'm surprised they've held out for this long, didn't think they had that level of self restraint in them" Yunho waved his words away casually. 

"Enough about me, I'm more interested in you....they dragged you down here last night and threw you in here. They didn't seem very happy either which is odd considering they were having quite the party by the sounds of it" 

"Well, nothing ruins the mood quite like someone trying to kill their Captain" the words came out nonchalantly and Yunho looked at him with eyes blown wide at the words. 

"K-kill the Captain? Why would you try to do that? What did he do?" Jongho couldn't hold in a snort at the mans ignorance. 

"You're asking me that despite the fact they kidnapped you? You clearly know nothing about pirates let alone The Strays, do you?" Yunho shook his head, his eyes still wide yet eager for more knowledge and Jongho sighed. "This ship that you've had the misfortune to be aboard, belongs to The Strays, they're the ones who grabbed you. They're the worst of all the pirates, so they mean every single threat they've thrown at you no matter how idiotic they may act. They're the most vicious, the most murderous and savage...the most feared. No-one's willing to cross them, no-one can touch them and they get away with pretty much anything and everything you can imagine. The standards of human decency don't apply to them, I wasn't lying when I told you it's surprising that they've been this good to you so far, they don't usually have this kind of patience when it comes to the people they want something from. Whatever they want...they take with blood and pain. So whatever they need your help with must be _very _important to them if they're willing to spend the time trying to persuade you rather than simply torturing it out of you..it means they very badly want to make sure that whatever you tell them is accurate, that you don't lie and the only way to ensure that is to ask you..._persuade _you so that you tell them willingly. But that won't last for much longer. I'm telling you now, help them while they're asking you nicely. It'll be easier on you, and then you can go home with everything attached, all in one piece and pretend the whole thing was a terrible nightmare." 

"What did they do to you?" Yunho asked quietly. Jongho was tempted to ask how he even knew they'd done something, but the tone that he'd spoken in had been obvious, the words he'd spoken had been dripping with bitterness. Jongho allowed a minute to gather himself, to say the words aloud. 

"They murdered my best friend...my only friend. He was like a brother to me, you could say and the closest thing I had left in this shitty world to family. The Captain..._Chan, _shot him in the street like he was putting down a lame dog that he no longer had a use for. All because he was bored and looking for some entertainment and my friend happened to be there...because of me. I'm the only one that gives a damn that Sunwoo is dead. The only one who wants justice for him...wants Chan to pay for what he did. I was so close to running my sword through him, putting an end to the scourge that he is. We were supposed to be fighting one on one but like the fool I am actually expected them to honour that...I actually expected_ him_ to have some honour when it came to something like duelling. But one of them hit me over the back of the head with something...maybe a sword hilt, I don't know. I was so close...but this is The Strays and I should have fucking known better. Should have made him say the damn words, bound him by his own word. I'm an idiot" to Jongho's horror he felt hot tears clouding his vision as something clogged his throat, choking his words. "I failed...I failed Sunwoo. This was the one thing that I could have done for him...to make up for not getting to him in time, to make up for being the reason he died. But I couldn't even do this" Jongho started to cry in earnest as he finally said the words aloud. Words he'd kept deep inside ever since Sunwoo's death. All of the emotions he'd been suppressing inside so that he could have a clear mind to chase after his vengeance rising to the surface all at once. "I was so...so close..." he sobbed. "Now...now how can Sunwoo rest easy? Why...why couldn't I have just been a bit stronger? A bit faster?" Yunho scooted as close to him as he could, and despite the slightly alarmed look on his face, he wrapped comforting if not slightly awkward arms around him. 

"You tried your best Jongho, I'm sure you did more than any one person could have managed ordinarily if they're as fearsome as you say. The pirates who've come down this way have looked quite the worse for wear so you certainly held your own." he comforted. "I understand your need to get some kind of justice for your friend, I wanted the same for my mother when those charlatan doctors claimed they could cure her but simply wasted the time I had to save her. Instead they fed her placebo pills saying they would make her better...and she got worse and worse and then...she died. They're still operating that hospital, all of them. Not a one of them was punished, prosecuted for malpractice. They're still treating people to this day and there's nothing I could do about it...I didn't even try after being laughed out of the magistrates office. I understand the anger...the rage, the need to do something to make sure the same thing doesn't happen to another person. To make sure your loved one can be at peace but Jongho...I don't think your friend would want to see you like this, becoming consumed with anger and hatred. He'd want to see you happy, living your life to the fullest. Seeing all the things that he didn't get to see, eating all the things he didn't get to eat...experiencing everything that he couldn't. That's what you should be doing to honour his memory, to make him proud. His life has ended...but yours hasn't, you're still here. He wouldn't want you to waste your life chasing after revenge, letting it twist you in to someone that he doesn't know, possibly even losing your own life in the process. That's not what he would want for you, and I think you know that really." Jongho sobbed harder at the other mans words, because he was _right. _

If he were still alive...still _here, _Sunwoo would hate to see him become a twisted, dark thing. Sunwoo wouldn't want him to throw his life away trying to get revenge for him because that wasn't the kind of person that Sunwoo was. Sunwoo would want him to be happy, to move on with his life and not stay trapped in the night that he died. Unable to move forward, and unable to go backwards. _We always talked about seeing the world, getting out of Tortuga somehow...saving up for a ship of our own, or stowing away on someone else's and experiencing what the world has to offer us because surely this world has more to offer than this. Than what we've seen and experienced of it so far. But instead of trying to complete our dreams, to honour his memory that way...all I've done is stay stuck here, in this festering shit hole. Even if I had killed Chan, what would I have done then? His crew would have killed me, no doubt, and when I met Sunwoo in the afterlife he would have berated me. He'd have been angry that I'd done something so stupid for him, something that he would never want. And if they hadn't run me through...what then? I don't know. The sole purpose I had given myself would have been fulfilled and I'd have gone back to the forge...and then what? I wouldn't have been able to remain in Tortuga, they'd have come after me...but I didn't plan that far ahead did I? I've been such a monumental idiot. If Sunwoo where still here...he'd be having a field day scolding me right now. _

"I'm so sorry" Yunho murmured, as Jongho sobbed in to his shirt. "I'm not very good at this kind of thing...I've not had much practice, you could say" but Yunho still continued his attempts to soothe him, rubbing his back as he cried and murmuring words of comfort while Jongho clung to him. Allowing himself to feel all the pain and sadness that he'd tried to drown in alcohol, work and plans for bloody vengeance...and his own demise. Allowing himself to really mourn his friend for the first time since he'd died, because he'd been pushing his grief deep, deep down, afraid to touch it. Yunho wordlessly holding him the entire time, offering a word of comfort here and there but mostly just allowing him to feel what he needed to feel without judgement. Anchoring him in place while he rode out the storm of his emotions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yunhooooooo! I don't think anyone guessed him? Like y'all guessed Jongho easy enough but literally no-one guessed Yunho as the scholar so I'm not sure if that's a good thing?


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a beautiful morning for an execution...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: there's an execution in this chapter, and a somewhat graphic depiction of hanging, I guess? As well as my poor emotionally traumatised Jongho grieving his friend and some swearing and violence. 
> 
> I feel like I should also warn y'all that this chapter is like 19K, which I hope makes up for how late it is cause it's been like two weeks! I'm sorry, it took me a while to edit this alongside uni which is still a complete mess and I'm switching majors and it's just a giant stress but I've got one chapter left of the next part of this story and once that's written I'll edit the final chapter for this part! 
> 
> I'm also going to be editing and posting some Halloween one-shots too because sometimes I need to take a break and write something that isn't as intense as this to let my brain breathe! 
> 
> I edited this as fast as I could, it went from 8K to double that, and I didn't go back over it like I usually do before posting so there might be some mistakes...although I hope not. I really should have cut this in half and added an extra chapter but there wasn't a good place :/

The morning after their induction to life in Tortuga, Wooyoung and the others were awake at an unholy hour considering how much alcohol had been consumed the night before. Wooyoung had actually had to be kicked out of bed by Yeosang, who'd attempted to wake him gently…before getting frustrated and just climbing back on to the bed beside him and physically kicking him out to get him to finally move, causing the younger man to land on the cabin floor with a thump and a whine. Why on Earth Hongjoong had been awake so early, so easily Wooyoung had no idea, but in his opinion it wasn't at all natural. He'd grudgingly heaved himself up off of the floor and prepared for the day ahead, tugging his boots on along with his new coat once he was fully dressed. Each of them had their own swords attached to the sword belts at their waists, Wooyoung however, had proved that his aim was particularly good so Hongjoong had given him some special instructions…and a special weapon in order to carry them out, which he tucked away safely before they left the ship.

Wooyoung, despite being mildly hungover, was still more than able to function properly although Hongjoong, as previously observed, was suspiciously bright, and Yeosang was…Yeosang. Meaning that _if_ he was feeling the effects of the previous night he wasn't at all showing it. Then there was San, San who hadn't gotten drunk in the least, merely a little bit tipsy, and who Wooyoung unfortunately remembered very vividly helping him walk back to the ship, put him to bed…and of whom he'd demanded cuddles. _Cuddles. Really Wooyoung? He's your crew mate, therefore he's off limits. He is a no flirting area. Admire him from afar…okay. But flirt? No. Demand cuddles? Hell no. We don't do that with crewmates…well, we kind of do when it comes to Yeosang, and Hongjoong does too…but with the crew mate we may or may not have a slight crush on? No. We certainly do not, because it's a very, very bad idea and won't lead to anything good. You know this you monumental idiot._

Wooyoung mentally berated himself but he was too hungover to deal with the entirety of the situation, he knew he'd embarrassed himself but San was so…pretty, with the dimples and his eyes and the way they changed in to little crescents when he smiled, not to mention the fact that he smelled extremely good, Wooyoung was guilty of taking a sniff or two the previous night when he'd been given the opportunity. But San had also been taking such good care of him, and Wooyoung had felt _cared _for and..._loved _to an extent. He'd felt like he was someone worth caring about instead of being left to make his own way home as he usually was if he wasn't out with Yeosang. Of course Hongjoong and Yeosang had been taking care of him...but it wasn't quite the same. Hongjoong was like an older brother, Yeosang was practically his brother in all but name...they had an obligation to give a damn if he passed out in a puddle of his own vomit but San? San had no such obligation. He'd just joined their crew and while they'd all become close, it wasn't quite to the level of the others just yet. So Wooyoung had maybe felt a little bit emotional...one might even say _soft, _and he'd just wanted to cuddle and hold on to that feeling for a little while longer.

But ever since San had joined their crew Wooyoung had been taking great pains to make sure that he didn't do anything even remotely flirty with San, while at the same time not allowing him to feel like he was being shunned by Wooyoung. Wooyoung treated him the same way that he treated Yeosang and Hongjoong, he was his touchy, sometimes clingy self…but without crossing the line and cuddling San in bed would definitely have been crossing the line. Especially with his restraint drowned in alcohol, who knew what inappropriate thing would have happened that would have ended up ruining everything. Wooyoung had even made an effort the previous night when they'd just arrived in Tortuga to flirt while San was standing right there, not that Hongjoong had allowed him to do much more than a wink and a small wave, nothing too serious. But Wooyoung had just wanted to push San away…to make sure to keep him at arms length and make sure the other man knew that his flirtiness when they'd first met back in Kingstown…all of that was just Wooyoung being Wooyoung. That was the message that he needed to send. That was all that San needed to think, that there was nothing more to it than that, and he would shrug it off and think no more on it, hopefully. Because now they had to work together as a team, a _crew,_ and live together in a confined space that was out in the middle of the sea most of the time and if anything were to go wrong in any sort of relationship that they may have...not that Wooyoung wanted such a thing, of course he didn't, but _if _anything were to happen between them and it went...sour, it would ruin the teamwork of the crew. It would make things awkward, it would affect the others and how well they operated the ship and...there was nowhere to run or hide or simply get some distance and space from the other aboard the ship. It would be a disaster, because Wooyoung was Wooyoung and something _would _cause their...relations to sour. Wooyoung didn't do relationships, he didn't form attachments and he didn't do feelings, all of which lead to pain and heartache, usually for him if life had taught him anything so far. He always made sure that he was the one causing that pain and heartbreak, that he was the one walking away, the one keeping feelings and emotions out of it. So despite his tiny, minute, barely visible crush on San...Wooyoung would be doing nothing about it, it was better that way for all involved, and he was really in no mood for yet more people in his life to leave him. Not now, not when he was finally getting some sort of family on this ship. When he was finally starting to believe Hongjoong's words, ignoring the niggling little voice in the back of his head trying so desperately to tell him otherwise. Not when he was...happy. Happier than he'd ever been before, as much as he loved Yeosang, as much as Yeosang had made him happy...he'd just been trudging through life before. But now, he felt light...airy, and he smiled more than he ever had before. He didn't want to lose that, have it ruined by someone else turning their back on him, discarding him once they were done with him and walking away and when it came to Choi San? Wooyoung didn't for a second believe that the noble wouldn't leave him...wouldn't leave this ship at some point. Because even if he did reciprocate Wooyoung's strange, minuscule crush...San was a _noble, _he'd been raised with a silver spoon in his mouth and everything, every opportunity in life, that he could possibly desire and Wooyoung? Wooyoung was so far below him in station, scraping a living and surviving on the streets. Wooyoung was _nothing. _It didn't matter that they were all in the same boat now, _literally, _San was just...different. Better. Brighter. He wasn't as broken as Wooyoung was and San deserved someone far better than he. What did Wooyoung have to offer? Absolutely nothing. So he was so very sure that San would leave them for someone who could offer him everything he deserved, everything he wanted or needed, that he would get tired of this little trip and go home or perhaps start somewhere afresh with the help of his father. His crime brushed under the rug and forgotten about with gold to aid it, so Wooyoung had determined to keep the other man at arms length. It was better that way, safer, because it meant that Wooyoung wouldn't get hurt when he did leave. No more than was usual anyway, he'd become somewhat hardened to people leaving him, thought it didn't mean that it didn't still hurt, didn't still haunt him. He was just...used to it. It was just how things were, people left Wooyoung. They abandoned him, though Hongjoong was doing his best to disprove that, and Yeosang didn't quite count.

After preparing themselves and eating a quick breakfast…with Wooyoung doing his utmost to avoid San and any possible discussion of the previous nights events including but not limited to practically sitting in Hongjoong's lap paying him avid attention and laughing uproariously at his incredibly bad jokes at one point, shovelling so much food in to his mouth that he nearly choked at another...and it was best if he never mentioned or even thought about the fact that he stooped so low as to hide in an empty barrel when he heard San's distinctive footsteps approaching and caught a glimpse of red and black hair, they finally set out on their rescue mission after ensuring that everything was in order one last time with Hongjoong once again going over their plan...including the little surprise he'd had for them, which had explained why the man had felt the need to awaken so damn early the morning after drinking and brawling. Leaving the ship behind them and venturing once again in to Tortuga. Wooyoung couldn't help but glance over at The Stray's ship moored at the other dock, bobbing and creaking with the early morning waves. So far...all aboard seemed quiet, there was no apparent movement aboard the ship. At least not that he could see, meaning the pirates hadn't started to move their prisoner to the Square just yet...hell they might not even be awake yet considering how much _they'd _had to drink the previous night. _Can public executions be called off due to a terrible hangover? I suppose we'll find out. _

"You know Hongjoong, this would probably go a lot better for us if we had just snuck aboard their ship last night and freed the kid then while they were all passed out drunk and completely unaware" he pointed out.

"Oh yes, that would have gone _so _well. Intoxicated newbie pirates one of whom, naming no names-" Yeosang burst in to a coughing fit, Wooyoung's name clearly audible in the midst of it and Wooyoung shot him a playful glare. "Couldn't even walk back to the ship unassisted, attempting to infiltrate the ship of the most notorious pirates out there using stealth and the cloak of night...what could possibly have gone wrong?" Hongjoong drawled.

"San wasn't drunk" Yeosang pointed out.

"No he wasn't _as _drunk but he was still tipsy, and no offence San-"

"...none taken?"

"he has a tendency to be clumsy at the best of times." Hongjoong sot back. "It doesn't matter, they want to make a statement with this execution…and we want to make one of our own. Sneaking aboard and whisking the kid away quietly doesn't allow us to achieve that. It has to be this morning, right under their noses with as many people as possible watching"

"Are you sure you just don't _really _want a fight Hongjoong?" Wooyoung teased.

"If I do Wooyoung, you'll be the first to know" he groused back. Wooyoung wiggled his eyebrows at Yeosang and San making the former smirk and the latter burst in to a fit of giggles that had become a less shocking occurrence the more San had loosened up and Wooyoung got to experience it. The sound never failed to bring a small smile to his face, one that he viciously tried to kill in light of the previous nights...shenanigans.

The group continued on their way in companionable silence, heading swiftly towards Dead Man's Square. All was quiet in the early morning gloom, the taverns locked up tight and the dim light revealing the people passed out drunk within staggering distance of them. The more helpful ones had made it to doorways or other out of the way spots before losing consciousness, bottles clutched tightly in their hands. The less helpful among them had simply just…passed out wherever it was that they'd last been standing, meaning the quartet had to actually jump over the odd person here or there as they made their way to their destination. Something about seeing the previously lively and debauched town in the not quite dawn light made the place seem less a mysterious den of iniquity and more a town with an alcohol problem that could do with a good wash. It was strange to have seen it at it's, what some would call 'best', the night before…and now to see it so changed in the near light of day with all of its glamour and shine stripped away to reveal what was really lurking underneath.

Hongjoong led them in the direction of one of the larger squares that they'd passed the previous night on their way to the tavern, having checked the location with the barkeep before they'd made their exit post brawl. If Wooyoung recalled correctly, this particular square had been one of the sources of the merry fiddle music he'd heard as they'd wandered Tortuga, accompanied with bystanders clapping to the beat as people had danced without a care in the world...yet now, less than 12 hours later, it was about to be the scene of someone's death. Although as Wooyoung was learning...such was life in Tortuga, the merriment going hand in hand with violent death, a strange combination and one he wasn't sure how the people of Tortuga had gotten so used to.

As it turned out from Hongjoong's further inquiries, from where exactly he'd inquired Wooyoung didn't have a clue, Dead Man's Square was so named as it was where duels were _supposed _to happen, maybe once upon a time they had been restricted to this particular square, along with any other form of pirate justice that needed to be meted out. But now, such restrictions were no longer acknowledged, the entire town of Tortuga being fair game for a duel location, it would seem, with one challenging the other right were they stood...immediately walking ten paces apart once it was accepted and then turning and firing simultaneously, or launching in to a vicious sword fight with people jumping out of the way as they danced here and there throughout the road. Either way, a body would drop to the floor at some point, blood would pool on the ground, and that would be that...on with the drinking and the merrymaking. There was no longer a sense of reverence, of ceremony, of _seriousness, _to the proceedings as there once had been...or as there still was in regular society with duels being a most serious matter, with the noble fathers of any sons, particularly heirs, caught up in such matters going to great lengths to get them out of it without damaging their reputation at the same time. Likewise any pirate justice that was carried out was usually done on the ship itself out at sea now, rather than dragging the crew member that was to be punished all the way back here to be executed in the Square, cutting in to no doubt prime looting and pillaging time, as had once been the custom...now any who broke the pirate code were dealt with aboard the ship and the body thrown to the sharks once the Captain was finished with it. Although perhaps if the crime was of a particularly large scale they might still decide to put on an execution, but for all intents and purposes...the grand show that The Strays were planning was the first public pirate execution in decades.

Wooyoung followed behind Hongjoong as he approached a gap between two dingy white buildings, leading them down an equally as dingy little alley wedged in between them. A short amount of time later, it spit them out into the Square itself. The Square was ringed on all sides by two story buildings, a mix of the dingy white buildings that made up most of Tortuga, and the dull grey ones that peppered it, all of which had their large sash windows thrown open to the morning air. People leaning out of them, ready to get as good a view of proceedings as possible. The Square itself was already at least half full, people having apparently come early to get a good spot if the chatter was anything to go by. Wooyoung gazed around at the surroundings, mentally noting everything of importance down, distance between buildings, the distance from the buildings to the execution site and so on. Some of the buildings were very clearly inns, but some were taverns or other types of eating or drinking establishment, _who knew pirates liked tea and pastries?!, _and as such they had back entrances that opened out on to the square and they were currently doing a roaring trade serving fresh, warm bread, pastries and other handheld foods to the people who were awaiting the execution and in their haste to get here hadn't managed to acquire anything for breakfast just yet, lending the whole event more of a festival vibe than that of an execution. Not at all helped along by the waitresses going here and there with beverages, including beer and various other alcoholic drinks and-_is that a themed cocktail? This is an execution, for a kid most of these people should know, not a social gathering. This isn't something to be celebrated, and..and who even drinks alcohol at this time of the morning?! Although...I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, this _is _Tortuga...it's a wonder if any of these people have even managed to sober up from the previous night just yet. They're probably all still half drunk. _He thought with a sneer.

Wooyoung also noted the Squares rather interesting floor, San moments behind him as he muttered to Hongjoong.

"What was that you were saying about blood not soaking the ground?"

"It's only this one...area. For good reason, I'm sure. No doubt to give it the appropriate _atmosphere_." their Captain muttered back.

Throughout Tortuga the roads and other squares were seemingly made up of a dry, dusty brown dirt, probably for the best considering the copious amount of blood spilled on them, cobbles and any other kind of stone are quite the pain to clean blood from, but here in Dead Man's Square? While the floor was still the same textured, loose dirt as the rest of the town…it was a dull, dark red colour and Wooyoung couldn't quite decide if the years of bloodshed that happened on it had made it that way…or if it had been done like that on purpose. _I wonder how invested the pirates who first built and created this place were in the bloody, pirate aesthetic._ He pondered to himself, eyeing the deep red dirt and kicking at it slightly before turning his attention back to their target, impossible to miss as it lurked with an ominous presence, your eyes unable to keep from straying to it no matter how much you shuddered at the sight. A low wooden stage had been erected in the Square's dead centre, with a gallows perched atop of it and clear for all to see. A rough, twisted rope hung from the wooden structure, ending in an ominous loop that was swaying softly in the slight breeze, a barrel perched underneath it.

While there might not have been any movement aboard The Stray's ship as they'd left earlier, someone had clearly been very busy presumably before the sun had even thought about rising. Wooyoung highly doubted that hanging was the pirates preferred method of dealing with their own, it seemed to tame, too much like regular society for the pirate's tastes although he was curious about what method it was that they might ordinarily use. He couldn't see any of The Strays just yet, the gallows standing empty and unattended, people ringing it and waiting for the 'show' to start, so whoever had set it all up had most likely returned to the ship ready for them to make their grand entrance en masse, which they should be doing relatively soon, if the sky was anything to go by. The sun slowly starting to creep up, the gloomy half light being eaten away by its weak, early morning rays.

Wooyoung glanced around the square one final time, searching for the perfect place for him to hide and lie in wait. There were plenty of the wooden, wraparound balconies Tortuga seemed to enjoy so much, but they didn't provide much cover from prying eyes. No, they wouldn't do. He needed something more secluded, more out of the way but still not too far from the gallows. Of course if the worst came to worst, he would have to make do. But Wooyoung had been sure that he'd spotted a more useful hiding place as they'd approached, his eyes roaming over their surroundings as they'd made their way to the Square. _Where is it, where is it…it has to be around here somewhere, my calculations wouldn't be that far off….ah. There you are. _

Tucked in to the Squares right corner, the one closest to where he and the others were standing just shy of the entrance to the Square and thus not immediately in his line of sight as they'd walked into it, was a bell tower that was an entire story taller than the two story buildings surroudning it. It was square, for the most part, and made of a rough grey stone, with arched windows thrown in higgledy piggledy all the way up. At the very top of it four pillars perched, one at each corner, supporting a domed roof and the bell it housed that was open to the elements on all four sides. Wooyoung assumed that providing anyone not of the pirate persuasion made it through the narrow, unpleasant passage and in to the bay of Tortuga, the scouts at the passage, if they were still alive, would sound the alarm with some sort of signal. Once that signal had been spotted it was presumably then someone's job, who was hopefully sober at the time, to run all the way up the bell tower, and sound the alarm by ringing said bell, alerting to all that they were being invaded. The pirates would then _presumably, _cease their drinking and merrymaking and prepare for battle. Although considering how things went around here, Wooyoung wasn't sure that whoever's job it was to man the bell tower would make it all the way up without drunkenly falling back down the stairs. He also wasn't particularly confident the pirates would be that good at defending themselves unless they miraculously managed to sober up by the time any intruders made it to land. Then again, they had been quite competent in the tavern brawl despite their intoxication so who knew? Perhaps only one or two would shot themselves..or each other, or accidentally fire upon their own ship, it was so hard to tell with Tortuga. But that was the only explanation Wooyoung could think of for the tower that actually made sense because really, what other use for it could the pirates have? _Or is it simply a decoration put there because the piratical masterminds behind Tortuga just happened to like the look of a bell tower they came across before? Anything's possible. _

"You all know the plan?" Hongjoong asked, glancing around at each of his crew members and receiving a nod before his gaze settled on Wooyoung, a brow arching in question. Wooyoung nodded sagely at him. "Then let's all get in to position. I already paid this Square a visit earlier on before anyone had bothered to roll out of their beds...or the gutters to get here, everything is in place, just as I told you at breakfast. There's nothing more to do than wait" Wooyoung shook his head a little, still unsure what supernatural force had managed to get a hungover Hongjoong out of bed early enough to add a little insurance to their plan, and turned to head for the tower. Before he could take a step, however, he felt a hand grab his arm tightly. He glanced over his shoulder expecting it to be Yeosang fussing over him one last time, but was instead surprised to see that it was San gazing at him.

"Um...be careful?" it sounded more like a question than a demand and Wooyoung smiled slightly at the words.

"I always am San" and with a wink and a little wave Wooyoung gently pulled his arm out of the nobles grip and headed for the tower as quickly as possible without drawing attention to himself, skirting around the edge of the square, sliding up to the towers large, wooden door studded with iron and creeping inside. He paused for a moment with the door cracked open, listening for the sound of any footsteps following him, before checking back through the crack in the door but his stealth had worked and no-one had seemed to notice him as he'd made his way to and into his destination. The tower itself was silent, the murmuring of the crowd drifting in faintly through the open windows and echoing slightly. Wooyoung closed the door tightly, before heading towards the stairs and starting his climb upwards. The stairs started to his right and they were made of the same solid, grey stone as the tower itself, going straight up before turning to follow the wall to the left, then turning leftwards to follow the wall once again and so on. Twisting around the tower in a square shaped spiral before coming out somewhere towards the top in a low ceilinged room as Wooyoung discovered upon reaching it. The outside of the tower and it's general shape and design was lodged in Wooyoung's minds eye, so he didn't bother looking for any doors around him, hidden or otherwise, instead turning his attention upwards. He searched the stone ceiling carefully until he spotted a wooden door lodged in the ceiling far over to his left and nearly hidden in gloom.

It took a few pushes, the thing was surprisingly stiff...but then again Wooyoung supposed the pirates had no cause to use it since, well...ever. Although he'd have thought that whoever was in charge of this tower might venture up to check on it...to make sure the bell was still there and hadn't been looted for example, or simply to check that everything was in order should it ever need to be used. They seemed to have grown quite complacent, confident that they'd never be found and he had to admit he'd not heard of a single soul getting in to Tortuga who didn't belong there, which made it all the more surprising that they'd made it in relatively easily. Not that they really posed much of a threat with just the four of them, but Hongjoong's Jolly Roger must have really done the trick. The Navy of course knew where Tortuga was, or at least its general area, everyone did, it wasn't exactly a secret. But the entrance _in to_ Tortuga was a different matter. That was a closely guarded secret, and the Navy usually had its hands too full with their various undertakings, not to mention the pirate shenanigans they usually had to deal with, to actually have the manpower to go looking for it. Should they locate it, anyone venturing to the port of Tortuga itself had better be ready to face hundreds of, no doubt slightly intoxicated but apparently still deadly, pirates along with their ships and whatever firepower the town itself had secreted away to deter intruders. Of course that was if you made it past the scouts at the entrance of the passage...Wooyoung couldn't be sure but he thought they might drop...or rather push over the edge, rather large boulders to block the passage up should an enemy make itself known. It was a guaranteed bloodbath that the Navy, let alone anyone else, didn't have much chance of winning. Not least because the Navy's hefty and rather wide warships would have a hard time making it through the narrow passage to the bay.

Wooyoung pushed up and through the small door to the final level of the bell tower, planting a hand on the stone to either side of the trapdoor and pulling himself up. Once he was standing he found himself looking out across Tortuga and the view was quite breathtaking, despite the griminess of the buildings being highlighted by the coming dawn. Turning in a slow circle he took in the view from every angle as the now stronger breeze ruffled his hair. He could see the deep blue sea stretching out in front of him with ships dotting it, sheer, jagged black rock beyond it; to his left and right buildings and roofs stretched out with the sunlight starting to guild them eventually petering out and giving way to yet more dark jagged rock in a neat curve to one side and to the other foliage. He had a clear view of the valley wedged between the two hills, a river running directly through it with some birds currently flying over it in the direction of the mist topped mountain lurking in the distance. Behind him, the buildings crawled upwards towards the top of the hill but not coming anywhere close to it. The tightly packed buildings becoming thinner and thinner, forming a point like that of a triangle before merging with the foliage. The hill Tortuga was nestled at the base of continuing to rise up and Wooyoung had to crane his neck to see the top. Under ordinary circumstances he would have quite liked to stand and take it all in for a while longer, the morning peaceful and quiet with a slight chill in the air as the sun had yet to warm everything causing him to feel calm and relaxed away from the hubbub of Tortuga itself and he wondered what it would be like up here at night...with the buildings lit up, smoke wafting through the air and the ships nothing more than dots of light on the water with the moonlight illuminating everything and causing the sea to dazzle. But Wooyoung had a task to complete, the faint murmuring of the crowd once again reaching his ears to remind him of that fact.

Focusing back on said task, Wooyoung crept over to the side of the tower that faced out on to Dead Man's Square. Waist high barriers made of thin, dark, curling wrought iron bars connected each of the pillars together, preventing anyone from taking an accidental tumble and providing Wooyoung with a perfect view of the Square...and what was in it, without him having to stand and lean over the edge, as well as allowing him to duck out of sight quickly when needed. It was perfect, much as he'd expected it to be. After checking his position, and gauging the various distances, ensuring that this really was the perfect spot it had initially seemed, Wooyoung settled down with his back against the pillar to his left. He hadn't been able to spot Hongjoong, San and Yeosang which he supposed was the point, even if it did cause him to feel somewhat unsettled. His crew mates out of his sight for the first time in two weeks or so, but he squashed the feeling. _They're perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, it's going to be fine. I don't need to be able to see them anyway, they would be a distraction if I did. I have one job to do, one thing to focus on. It's just strange to be separated and out of sight of one another in such a manner after so long together. That's all. I need to focus on the task Hongjoong assigned to me, I know what I need to do...and when I need to do it. I need to focus on that alone and nothing else. _He reminded himself, forcing his thoughts away from his crew mates, one in particular who most certainly didn't belong there unaccompanied by the others, and trusting his crew mates to uphold their part of the plan and keep each other safe while they did so. Wooyoung slowly breathed out, calming himself and settling in to wait.

* * *

Jongho was unceremoniously awakened at who knew what time, by a hand slapping him awake.

"Wakey wakey, time for the big show" a voice gleefully announced, as the hand that had been slapping his cheek was joined by another as they both hauled a groggy Jongho to his feet. Jongho tried to blink his eyes open, groaning a little as his head lolled to one side.

"Wha's happening?" he mumbled, eyes bleary. The voice had been familiar but his sleep addled brain couldn't quite place it just yet.

"Oh nothing to worry about, we're just going to take a nice little walk to the Square and then…well. You'll see" came the cackled response, the hands now roughly gripping both of his wrists in order to wrap a length of rough rope around them, tying them tightly in front of him. "Now move, we can't be late. Chan'll have our heads if we ruin his big moment." he was shoved harshly between the shoulder blades, causing him to stumble towards the now open door of the cell, his feet tripping over each other.

Jongho was becoming more awake by the minute, reality crashing in on him and he had the unpleasant feeling that he knew what was coming. There was only one reason they could possibly have for removing him from his cell, after all. _This is it, isn't it? They're going to kill me today, send me to join Sunwoo. Although it seems like they're planning to make a show of my demise...it's no matter. Today is the day they're going to put an end to me, after keeping me locked down here for who knows how long they've finally decided it's time. I suppose I could try and get away, I doubt they're going to make my death quick or pleasant, but where would I go? I failed to avenge Sunwoo, I was so close, so close to getting him the justice he deserved...to letting him rest in peace knowing his murderer had paid for what he did. But I failed with it all well within my reach. I'm a disgrace. A failure. I should have been able to do that one last thing for him, when I couldn't do anything else for him before he died. But Yunho's right...Sunwoo wouldn't want this for me. He wouldn't want me to die for him...to die seeking some kind of petty vengeance . If he were here now...he'd be scolding me in to next week for what I tried to do...for letting myself get in to this situation. He wouldn't be happy...he'd be so unbelievably sad. There are other ways for me to get back The Strays...at Captain Chan. Other ways to ruin them for what they did that don't involve me losing my life to achieve it. But I was too focused on my grief, lost in pain and too focused on getting revenge to try to ease it all, to really think about it. Instead thinking that it would make me feel better when it's the last thing that would, because what would have happened if I had achieved it? Assuming I'd survived...I would have been left empty, my supposed purpose since Sunwoo's death fulfilled and with nothing else to distract me. I should have been thinking about what Sunwoo would want, what he would want for me, instead of focusing on what would make me feel better. Sunwoo would want me to live my life to the fullest, to do everything that we'd always talked about together...but it's too late now. Because now they're going to end my life like they ended his. Without a second thought, treating the whole thing like entertainment. Even if I could get away from them, I have nowhere else to go. I'd still be stuck here on Tortuga, and there's only so many places to hide, they'd catch me again in no time. I'm sure people would even help them. What have I done? I'm sorry Sunwoo. I'm so sorry. _

Jongho and Yunho had spent the days in their shared cell talking with each other for hours on end, getting to know each other and occasionally lapsing in to a few hours of companionable silence. It turned out that Yunho was some sort of genius prodigy scholar, hence why The Strays had gone to all the effort of snatching him from the streets, but as far as Jongho could tell all the man knew was books. If it wasn't in a book that he'd read or could read…he was next to useless. Of course Yunho was a fountain of knowledge, he knew everything there was to know about a wide range of subjects, had even started to teach Jongho a few things to pass the time, and he never acted superior for his knowledge...but when it came to real world things, to surviving and making a life and doing any kind of hard work...Yunho was sadly lacking. Jongho wasn't sure how the man would survive if The Strays stayed true to their word and did leave him at a random port, what with his lack of real world experience. He may have lived by himself in a City for scholars but that was an entirely different thing to making your way in the ports around the Caribbean. Jongho suspected he'd be robbed blind, within moments as he gaped around at whatever surroundings he found himself in. That was the thing about Yunho, he had so much knowledge, but he always wanted to know more. He had an inquisitive streak a mile wide that had him gazing around the ship in obvious fascination and interest...or at least what they could see of it from their cell, and asking their jailers endless questions about being a pirate...much to their irritation although Felix was quite accommodating, more than happy to lean against the bars and answer all of his questions with enthusiasm, Yunho listening with rapt attention while Jongho grimaced particularly at the rather graphic descriptions of some of their more violent exploits, before Changbin would come along and put an end to it. Scolding the other man for 'gossiping' and getting him back on track with the threats and dark promises of violence if he didn't do as asked. _It's a shame really...Felix could be a nice person if he wasn't with The Strays...and wasn't quite so much of an idiot. Then again he's just as vicious as the others when he wants to be, so perhaps not. Maybe Felix is acting the way he does to lure Yunho in to a false sense of security...acting like the kinder of the two...the nicer and the least threatening to try and get him to talk, as opposed to Changbin's more threatening self. It's hard to tell._

Felix and Changbin seemed to be in charge of he and Yunho exclusively, as it was always the two of them coming down every single day with some vague threats for Yunho about cooperating Or Else, but as yet they hadn't actually laid a hand on the scholar much as Changbin had looked like he'd quite like to more than once. Jongho figured that their Captain was in a good mood because of whatever it was he was planning on doing to Jongho himself, and was more preoccupied with the preparations for that rather than getting what they needed out of Yunho just yet, but as soon as he'd been dealt with...he didn't think they'd be quite so patient with the older man any longer and Jongho would be lying if he said that he wasn't worried about the scholar. Yunho had been kind to him, comforting him as best as he could despite his awkwardness at such things, and Jongho didn't want to see him get hurt. He was half tempted to tell him to just do whatever it was they asked of him, in order to make sure at least one of them made it out of this cell alive. Although it did amuse him to watch Felix and Changbin's endless attempts to threaten or cajole Yunho with bribes and promises end in them answering question after question before the inevitable 'hey...wait a minute!' moment would hit them as they realised what was happening. Felix usually the faster of the two to be suckered in with Changbin the one realising the situation and letting out a growl as he would slap the bars and threaten Yunho a little bit more. Jongho usually sitting ignored in the corner, other than the odd sneer and comment about 'his time coming' and how he was sure the Captain had 'big plans' for him...from Changbin of course. Felix usually had some tips for him on how he could do better next time, citing the fact that he owed it to their 'bond', of course then he'd let out a loud laugh as he crowed 'oh wait...there won't be a next time' before telling him that 'it fucking sucks mate' but 'what could he do?' which would be followed by the inevitable 'it's okay, we're still bonded and I still respect you' while Jongho would grimace at them while envision wrapping his hands around their necks and throttling the life out of them.

However, it seemed all of that was coming to an end at last, Jongho just hoped that they made it quick...but he doubted that very much. No doubt they'd prolong his death and make him suffer as much as possible so that he practically begged for death before they'd deliver it to him. Not that he would beg out loud of course, he was determined to ruin whatever fun it was they were trying to have. He would remain silent in the face of whatever was coming, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of begging them to end his suffering. Jongho stumbled out of his cell and in to Changbin's bruising grip, finally comprehending that it was in fact Felix and his familiar accented voice that had so rudely awoken him. _Of course it was, he and Changbin are practically our babysitters while we're locked up in this cell, why send anyone else to collect me? _Now fully awake, Jongho turned in Changbin's grip to take one final look at Yunho, his first new friend other than Sunwoo. The second one he'd ever managed to make even if under such strange yet dire circumstances. Yunho had also been woken up and was now on his feet, panicked gaze shooting to Jongho who attempted to offer him a reassuring smile. _It's okay. _He mouthed to the older man, even though it clearly wasn't at all.

"What's going on? Where are you taking him?" Yunho demanded.

"Dead Man's Square, lovely place, it's got this creepy dark red sand...kinda like blood, you'll love it, trust me, and-" Felix glanced to the side, no doubt noting the look Changbin was giving him before coughing and forcing himself back on track. "Anyway...it's going to be a fun morning" Felix finished. Yunho opened his mouth, no doubt to protest but Felix held up a hand to silence him. "Don't worry mate, there's no need for the tearful goodbye just yet, or the requests for dirt samples and descriptions...you're coming too." Jongho went cold at the words.

"What? No, no he can't. You _need _him-"

"Yeah, we do. But we're getting sick and tired of trying to be polite so he's coming along to witness the show. I think he'll have quite the change of heart when he see's what we're going to do to you. He'll come back here and tell us exactly what it is that we want to know" Felix grinned, but it wasn't at all comforting and Jongho turned wide eyes to the older man.

"Yunho...whatever it is, just give them what they want. They'll let you go, just...read or translate or whatever it is that they want" he pleaded, but Yunho just looked at him. His face more serious than Jongho had ever seen it before.

"I can't do that Jongho. I _won't _do that, not for these people. I'm sorry Jongho." Jongho looked at the older man in dismay, noting how set his features were. He meant every word that he was saying, it would seem that nothing could change his mind. Who knows...maybe he would hold out against them...at least until they made his very existence a living nightmare. If Yunho managed to hold out throughout that...he would die in endless agony.

"Come on now, no need to look so gloomy! Today's a joyous occasion" Felix interjected. "Besides, Captain's gonna let you collect all the dirt you could want yourself 'cause I'm tired of getting funny looks for doing it for you. You're even allowed to draw everything for your...brainy things, asks questions and shit as long as you don't get in the way of the...event."

"And in exchange I tell you what it is you want to know correct?" Felix nodded.

"Of course, and if you don't...there's a nice little room down that way that you're going to be spending some quality time in with Minho until you do. This is your last chance to do what we're asking while we're being nice...Captain thought he'd sweeten the deal by letting you do your..." Felix's hand hovered around his brain, or at least where his brain would be if he had one and Jongho had his doubts about that.

"Scholarly pursuits? Research?" Yunho prompted with a tired sounding sigh.

"Yeah. That. Anyway, hands out" Felix instructed.

"Is this really necessary?" Yunho inquired, making Felix pause for a moment. "I'm allegedly not your prisoner...I'm your guest, right?" Felix looked to Changbin in a manner that could only be described as...shifty.

"Well you see, the thing is, you kind of _are _our prisoner...but you're a rank above this guy here" Felix pointed to Jongho who waggled his fingers. "Seeing as how you're actually useful to us, and haven't tried to kill our Captain or maul the rest of our crew. Poor Hyunjinie may never be able to write-"

"Oh not you too Felix, you know he's just looking for sympathy it wasn't _that _bad." Changbin interjected. "Besides, when has Hyunjin ever been interested in writing? Or reading? God gave him beauty not a brain."

"That was a little harsh towards a crew member that's _suffering _right now Changbin, remember we've _discussed _this" Felix retorted with a sniff, earning an eye roll from Changbin and a muttered 'for the love of-'. "As I was saying, poor Hyunjinie may never write again-"

"Oh no what a tragedy, the world will never know the great literary works of Hwang Hyunjin" Changbin chipped in deadpan.

"That's a rather wordy response for you Changbin, well done. I'm so very proud" Yunho said with shocking sincerity.

"Shut the fuck up" Changbin shot back while Felix determinedly carried on, ignoring the pair of them.

"Ah...order is restored"

"-and that _monster_, and I mean that in the nicest way possible mate you did a fantastic job trying to plough through us all and kill Channie, _broke _Jisung's dick" Felix finished dramatically. Changbin's eyes rolled heavenward with such vigour that Jongho feared...or rather hoped, the man might hurt himself.

"It's not broken Felix, you can't break a dick."

"How do you know? Poor Jisung couldn't even piss properly for _days. _It was all bruised and-"

"I don't need a description of Jisung's dick and I really don't want to know why you were examining it."

"Is someone a little bit jeal-" Changbin whipped around to Jongho.

"If you carry on, you can go to the Square missing a few fingers." he snarled. Jongho held his hands up, before gesturing for him to continue.

"It's really not broken?" Felix asked, eyes round.

"I have the misfortune of sleeping in the cabin next to theirs, trust me, it's not broken." He reassured before muttering. "But I wish it fucking was." Changbin shot Jongho a nasty glare.

"Oh, what a relief" Felix chuckled.

"Is it?" Changbin glowered, as Felix started towards Yunho with the restraints once again.

"Fascinating as this detour in conversation has been...about my status aboard this ship...?" Yunho prompted, edging away.

"Oh right. Yeah. Like I said, you're _technically _a prisoner...until you do what we want that is. Then you get upgraded to guest, but I'll be honest with you 'cause I like you" Felix confided, leaning in towards Yunho. "Even when you do officially become our guest...you're probably gonna have to stay down here. It's for your own safety you see, we can't have you wandering the ship...accidents do happen."

"By accidents he means Minho's temper." Changbin muttered. "Sometimes _I'd _rather be locked down here"

"But...I'd be with the two of you on this outing, correct?" Yunho turned pleading eyes towards the weak link...also known as Felix.

"Do we...really need to tie him up Binnie?" Felix addressed the other pirate immediately, Yunho's puppy dog eyes surprisingly effective. Changbin thought about it for a moment or two, and Felix added, "He's going to be with us the whole time, so he's probably not going to go anywhere, are you?" Felix asked Yunho and if Jongho had a free hand he'd have slammed his face in to one of his palms. _Yes, ask your prisoner whom you just admitted to having future plans of keeping locked down here no matter whether he assists you or not, whether or not he's going to try and run away from you once he gets on deck or sets foot on land. Of course he won't lie through his teeth at all when being presented with the perfect opportunity to escape, will he? _

"Where would I go? I don't know this place, I've never been here before and for all accounts I'd be murdered if I walked around unaccompanied...and I mean that both aboard this ship and on land" Yunho pointed out.

"He aint wrong" Felix added. "Sometimes Minho just _really _needs to murder something" Felix said with a 'what can you do?' tone to his voice and Changbin sighed.

"Fine. No rope. No restraints. But you don't stray far from us...understand?" Changbin instructed as if talking to a child, Yunho eagerly nodding along.

"You speak to him like that, as if he doesn't tower over your _much_ smaller self" Jongho couldn't resist adding.

"Oh I have had enough of you" Changbin growled, giving Jongho a vicious shove in the direction of the stairs. "Thankfully your time has finally fucking come"

Jongho walked in the direction required of him, feet sloshing through the puddles of water culminating on the floor of the cells, creating the damp atmosphere. They passed endless empty cells to either side, the opening that led up towards the next deck being close to the stores of both food, ammunition and weapons as well as the previously mentioned room that was home to Minho's torture chamber but other than that...this entire deck was full of cells. As he approached the stairs, Changbin gave him another shove, encouraging him to move up the stairs. Jongho obliged, trudging up the wooden steps to come out on the gun deck. Canon's lining either side with some hammocks strung between them no doubt for the gun operators and lesser crew. Again, Jongho was marched through this deck, Changbin swiping at hammocks that were still occupied and turfing the occupants on to the floor. Another set of steps lead them to the deck that housed the Officers cabins, presumably where the favoured crew members slept like Changbin, Felix and so on, as well as their dining area from what Jongho could make out as he was marched through. As they approached the next set of steps, Jongho could feel the fresher air, scented by the sea strongly wafting down. He hadn't experienced fresh air in days, that and sunlight, and so he paused to momentarily relish in the feel of the cold, refreshing breeze on his face for the first time in a while. After a prod in the back from Changbin, and despite himself, he scaled the final set of steps rather eagerly, coming out in to the dim light of near-dawn as he finally stepped out on to the main deck once again. Jongho inhaled deeply, enjoying the feel of the cold air on his face, cleaning out his senses from the stuffy cells. Yunho emerged moments after him accompanied by Felix.

"Ah, so this is what the deck of a ship looks like" he exclaimed with rather more excitement than the situation required, in Jongho's opinion.

"Forgot we never gave you the tour" Felix chuckled awkwardly. "Just sort of...shoved you in the cell. Which was bloody hard work by the way, took three of us to carry you all the way down there so we were a bit preoccupied and then what with sailing away-"

"And the fact this is a pirate ship not a fucking tourist attraction" Changbin added.

"It was still rude of us Changbin"

"So what do you propose? We give every prisoner a damn guided tour of the ship before locking them up?"

"He's _technically _a prisoner. Perhaps if we'd shown him around a little he might be more cooperative now" Felix huffed. Jongho leaned in to whisper to Yunho.

"You do know that they're only bringing you along in order to intimidate you in to doing what they want...right? They're going to make you watch me die" he reminded the older man, who merely shrugged absent mindedly, his gaze flitting around. Jongho sighed and shook his head at the scholar. _I think their little plan is going to backfire. Yunho's too busy being utterly fascinated by everything around him to be intimidated. He'll probably ask them the mechanics of whatever method they use to kill me, and what their experiences have been using it on others for 'purely scientific research' of course. _Jongho observed, the corners of his lips tilting up as he watched Yunho bound over to the side of the ship to gaze down in to the water.

"Fucks sake, I _told _you to stay beside us" Changbin growled.

"And I told you that you're like wittle Jack trying to control the giant" Jongho muttered, causing Changbin to whirl on him.

"Oh shit...you don't think he'd like...jump overboard do you?" Felix asked anxiously, Changbin getting himself under control in order to march towards Yunho.

"This is the _sea._" he excitedly declared. "I've never see the sea before, how exciting! Could I perhaps get a closer look if time allows?" if the man had a tail...Jongho was sure it would be wagging.

"No. The closest look you'll get at the sea is when we're finally finished with you and throw your corpse in to it"

"That wasn't very nice Changbin, we need his help...remember?" Felix chided.

"Fascinating...you throw your corpses in to the sea? Truly? Even for your own? There's no secret pirate burial ground or ritual involved? OOOOHHHHH is that a real, live seagull?" Yunho was off once again...or he would have been if Changbin hadn't latched on to the back of his clothing and brought him up short...shifting a few centimetres in the process. Felix looked at Changbin.

"Our plan's gonna work right? Once we get there he'll stop being so...excited and he'll be scared of us right? Cause we told Channie we had this all under control" he murmured anxiously to the other pirate. Jongho snorted.

"Good luck with that, really" Felix shot him a nasty look in return.

"Enjoy this while you can" he snapped. Jongho merely shrugged, turning back to watch Yunho as he eagerly bounded down the gangplank, gaping around at everything in the near vicinity while Jongho was shoved along behind him. Felix close to one side of him, Changbin on the other with the rest of The Strays falling in around him.

"Ah there he is...the star of our show" a familiar accented voice declared, making Jongho's temper rise automatically with every single word. There, ahead of him, waiting at the end of the dock was the Captain. Grinning away maddeningly. Jongho lunged forward, or at least he tried to. He was prevented from getting very far by his two jailers as they grabbed hold of a bicep each and hauled him backwards. One of them delivered a vicious kick to the back of his knee bringing him down on to it and forcing him to look up at the Captain. Yunho had come to a dead stop nearby, looking at Jongho with concern.

"I was so hoping you hadn't lost that spirit...make sure to make as much of a scene as you like when we get to our destination, alright?" he leaned in to pat Jongho's cheek before straightening up. "Let's go" he ordered, and with that he turned his back on Jongho, leading the way in to Tortuga. Jongho was hauled to his feet and dragged along behind, Yunho sticking close by.

"Oh my, is that a _real _dead body?!" Yunho practically squealed in excitement while Jongho wrinkled his nose at him.

"I'm beginning to think that there's something very wrong with you"

"What do you mean? I've read about them you see-"

"You've read about _everything_" Jongho replied, not that Yunho was paying attention.

"But real, fresh dead bodies are so hard to come by in Archia so it's very rare to get to actually study them and I never got the chance. I'm so curious as to whether they're as described...as to whether fiction is fact or fact is fiction. You never really know who's telling the truth until you experience it for yourself, investigate it yourself and come up with your own findings. Some things just aren't in the texts you see"

"Dead bodies? Why didn't you say so sooner, we can get you all the dead bodies you need, you'd practically be swimming in them. All you've gotta do is translate that page-" Felix started.

"No don't poke it-" Jongho half yelled, but his plea fell on deaf ears as Yunho bounded over to what appeared to be a dead body lying half in the street, presumably where it had fallen as was the custom in Tortuga. Jongho had lived in Tortuga his entire life, he knew pirates didn't care whether or not they were in the way of others, didn't care if they got covered in the fine dust that the ground provided in abundance and was a nuisance to get out of clothing, just as long as it was somewhere to pass out anywhere was perfectly fine. Despite his experience with the place, a lifetime's worth at that, he still found it impossible to tell the passed out from the...passed on. Some of the drunks could easily be mistaken for a dead body, with the shallow, practically nonexistent breathing and the less than wonderful pallor. Not to mention the fact half of them couldn't be raised even if the apocalypse was upon them.

Yunho loomed over the body, examining it closely before reaching a finger out and-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Yunho's shriek rent the air. "Not a dead body, NOT A DEAD BODY" he yelped, jumping away from the groaning man on the ground who was swatting at his hand.

"Five...more...min...u...tes...mummy..."

"Is this...is this normal?" Yunho stammered.

"For Tortuga? Yeah. Happens all the time, that's why I told you not to poke it. You're lucky it wasn't one of the more violent ones. Someone got his finger bitten off for accidentally waking up one not too long ago" Jongho reminisced. "Just leave them be, they'll move eventually and the ones that don't? Old Sam'll collect them when he does his rounds before lunch"

"Old Sam?"

"He's the guy who collects the dead bodies and buries them. Usually goes around about eleven o'clock, gives the still living time to get up and move so he doesn't accidentally bury someone who's still alive...even if barely."

"And he does that before lunch?" Changbin wrinkled his nose.

"Oooooooooooh" Felix's eyes were wide with understanding. "So that's where they go"

"What? Did you think they got up and walked away on their own?" Jongho snarked.

"Well yeah, pretty much. They always just...vanished. So I thought the dead ones maybe collected themselves...taking themselves off to rot somewhere you know?"

"How is it possible that I'm _your _prisoner?" Jongho sighed.

"Cause you may be seemingly intelligent, but you were still stupid enough to think that you could take us all on at once"

"I _was _taking you all on at once, if you had fought fairly...this would have gone a lot differently. But apparently there's not a shred of honour among the lot of you. And as for _you." _Jongho turned to eye Felix. "You're lucky you have the rest of the crew, if you had to fend for yourself..." he trailed off with a raised eyebrow and a pitying look.

"...HEY" Felix's exclamation came a moment too late and Jongho ignored him, much preferring to watch Yunho bound around in fascination. Taking in everything he'd yet to experience, everything he'd only read about in books or only heard about with Changbin trailing along behind him like an exasperated parent.

"BLOOD! Real, dried blood! This must be the site of a murder"

"All of Tortuga probably qualifies as a murder site" Jongho mused.

"Fascinating" came Yunho's murmured response.

* * *

It couldn't have been long, although it felt like hours with Yunho constantly running over to coo over this or that, until they came to the entrance of Dead Man's Square. Jongho being pulled along as his guards wedged themselves closer, Changbin even went so far as to snatch the back of Yunho's jacket and pull him closer to the group, refusing to let up on his grip no matter how the other man whined to look at that 'simply fascinating blood splatter' or that 'interesting tile'.

"You, stay here. Don't move an inch or I'll break your kneecap" Changbin warned, Yunho was cut off from replying or pleading with him any further as a sudden silence descended across the Square before them. The murmuring of many voices talking all at once had been out of place in Tortuga at this time of the morning...but not as out of place as the sudden and complete silence that descended upon the Square as Captain Chan made his entrance. Jongho was hauled to a stop, Yunho along with him thanks to Changbin's grip on him, at the very entrance to the Square, although cloaked in the deep swaths of shadow so he wasn't visible to their audience should they try to seek him out. Chan proceeded forward in to the hush, the rest of The Stray's main crew, all bar Felix and Changbin that is, falling in behind him, cutting through the crowd like a sharks fin on the sea's surface. Jongho had his eyes fixed firmly on the Captain's back, so he didn't immediately realise what the lay at the centre of the Square...not until Yunho let out a gasp.

"Oh my...a real, genuine gallows. I've never seen one before-"

"You never attended an execution? I'm shocked" Jongho replied automatically before realising exactly _what _it was that Yunho had said. _A...a gallows? No. No they wouldn't._ Jongho mentally groaned. _T__his is The Strays, we're talking about though, of course they would. So this is how they've decided to end my life. A hanging. I suppose I should be grateful they're not having me torn apart, hung drawn and quartered...although there is still time for that little revelation but it doesn't seem likely. I knew they wouldn't be so kind as to behead me or just shoot me. If I'm lucky, my neck will break as soon as I drop, otherwise..._Jongho swallowed hard at the thought of ever so slowly strangling to death at the end of that rope. He hadn't feared death, not throughout his entire crusade...he'd welcomed it if it was going to come. But standing there, the gallows in front of him, the knowledge that Sunwoo wouldn't want this for him and death staring him right in the face...he felt the creeping claws of terror. _It's one thing to die in action, trying to end Chan's life, and another to be dance at the end of the rope for everyone's entertainment. I'm such a fool...why didn't I realise sooner that revenge would be the last thing that Sunwoo would want? Realise that there were better ways to deal with The Strays, ways that didn't involve me throwing my life away and spitting on everything Sunwoo stood for? Whatever happens...whatever happens I refuse to show them that I'm scared. _

"I never really had cause to attend one, we didn't get many criminals in Archia. The city was mostly filled with scholars, so executions were incredibly rare although I believe we favour the guillotine rather than the rope" Yunho replied, eyes fixed on the gallows. "It is rather impressive"

"Built it ourselves" Changbin announced proudly, chest puffing up.

"Wonderful, wonderful, but...isn't there usually a trapdoor?" Yunho asked politely.

"...it was tricky." Changbin grumbled, deflating somewhat. "We couldn't figure the stupid mechanism out" Yunho nodded in sympathetic understanding.

"They are quite difficult things, I could have helped you know-" Jongho looked at Yunho in disbelief. "What? I was just _saying_-"

"I'm glad you find it so interesting Yunho, you'll get to see it in action for yourself" Felix grinned at the scholar who paled somewhat as his eyes shot to Jongho.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...thank you all for making an appearance here this fine morning. We couldn't have asked for a better turnout" Captain Chan's voice echoed across the Square with a showman's quality to it from his place atop the wooden stage. "We've got _quite _the treat for you this fine day. It's not often that we get to see a hanging here, am I right?" uneasy affirmations rang out from the audience but Chan plowed on as if he'd received roaring cheers. "As I'm sure you're all aware...a few days ago a resident of Tortuga, one I'm sure some of you are familiar with, had the balls...the sheer _audacity, _to intrude upon our ship when we were trying to enjoy ourselves and try to kill me..._me." _Chan scoffed. "So i got to thinking. Maybe we've been a little lax lately. Maybe we've been losing our edge if folk think they can wander in to places they shouldn't dare to step foot...thinking they can lay a hand on my boys. If folk think they can refuse us when we're requesting politely to do business. I've heard the talk about us, the words you all use to describe us...well, you're not wrong, I'll give you that. But it's also not very nice, is it? Hurts my feelings." Chan patted his chest, right where his heart should be if he had one. "I wanted to change all that, I'm willing to let it go, so here we are. Today's grand affair, as upmarket as you can get in this place. All the pomp, all the circumstance...and we're even gonna make it clean. I'm not an unreasonable man...I can respect others, those who deserve it and have more than earned it. I want you all to see that so we can restore some fucking order, understand?" murmurs rang out once again. "With that...I welcome you all to Choi Jongho's execution" Chan said with a showman's flourish. "Bring him in boys"

Jongho was dragged forward and out of the shadows, trying his best to keep his face neutral, to keep his feet from tripping over each other and to maintain some sense of dignity. He didn't want his fear to be visible to all the eyes now trained on him, didn't want to look affected in any way because that would be giving The Stray's even more of himself, playing in to their little show. As he was dragged through the parting crowd he noticed faces, some vaguely familiar, some that he'd known his entire life, all staring at him with pity. Yet despite that, he knew they wouldn't do a single thing to bring this to an end. _That poor, poor boy. Abandoned by his mother, never knew his father, so lost and alone in the world and now his only friend taken from him? So sad...I wish I could have done something to help him, to prevent this. But it's too late now. _They'd be thinking as they stand there, watching the whole thing with that same, infuriating look of pity plastered across their faces while not lifting a finger to put a stop to it. Knowing it was wrong. Knowing something _should _be done, but not wanting to be the one to do it. _Cowards. They're all cowards. Not one of them has ever stood up to The Strays. They've all collectively allowed things to become like this...The Strays lording it over everyone, acting as if they're in charge...as if they rule over us all simply because they're the most violent, the most evil and everyone's too scared to take a stand. The traders don't count because while this is clearly aimed at them...they know The Strays can't touch them. But do they ever do anything to benefit anyone other than themselves? No. They could end this...but they won't. Perhaps it's better this way, why would I want to continue to live in such a place, surrounded by these...these people?! _

"The architecture present in this square is rather intriguing" Yunho's voice suddenly piped up to his left. Jongho had to admit he was thankful for the distraction, the familiar voice pulling him from his thoughts. He turned his head towards the older man. 

"I'm about to be executed Yunho, and you're admiring the _architecture_?!" he scoffed. "I'm _so _pleased that you're having a good time before my imminent demise" 

"No offence intended Jongho, of course. I just couldn't help but notice how unique it all is...particularly that bell tower. Beautiful." Yunho's hand shielded his eyes as he gazed in the direction of the bell tower, head tilting to one side as his eyes narrowed before turning his full attention back to Jongho. "Don't worry, I'll give your execution the appropriate amount of awe as well...it will be my first, and my first time seeing a gallows in action" Yunho replied brightly. Jongho tilted his head at the man in growing disbelief. 

"Great. Thanks. I really appreciate it." Jongho muttered as they reached the steps up to the gallows. "Make sure not to do anything too rash, like oh...I don't know, saving me" 

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it, not to worry!" Before Jongho could formulate a suitably caustic reply, he was shoved, nearly tripping before he started to make his way up the uneven and somewhat rickety wooden steps. One...two...three...four. His feet felt heavy as they thudded on the dull, dark wood. He adamantly refused to look at the crowd and those pathetically pitying faces as he made it to the top a lot sooner than he would have liked. Instead he kept his eyes focused on Captain Chan who was grinning at him widely as Jongho was jerked to a stop at his side. Chan turned to face the audience, gesturing to Jongho with a flourish as he did so. 

"Here he is! Everyone, welcome the star of our little show! How about a round of applause, eh?" he led the audience in doing so, his claps hearty and full of life. The audiences...less so. But still they clapped, as uneasy and half hearted as it was, bottles and tankards clutched under arms in order to do so because _of course _the citizens of Tortuga would take this opportunity to have a drink...or three. _No doubt they were having quite the little party before we showed up to remind them why they're all gathered here. _

"Tough crowd" Captain Chan muttered, gesturing towards Felix wordlessly. The pirate carried a crate over, settling it down next to the barrel with a dull thump before dusting his hands off and retreating back to his place at Jongho's side. "If you would" Chan asked politely, nodding his head towards the crate. _I don't really have much choice in the matter, do I? If I struggle, if I refuse or even go so far as to try to run away...they'll stop me before I can even start. Subdue me and then haul me up there like a child, at least if I ascend the barrel myself I can maintain some dignity. What's the use in prolonging things? I won't get away. There is no way out of this. There's too many of them, and I don't know if the crowd would help or hinder me. This is going to happen, there's no way around it...I may as well get it over with. _

Steeling himself, Jongho carefully stepped up on to the crate, his hands still bound in front of him and throwing off his sense of balance. He swallowed as he came in to close sight of the noose dangling just in front of him, made out of rough rope that would no doubt burn his skin. Jongho allowed himself a moment to take a deep breath, attempting to calm himself and shake the thought, before taking the final step. Placing himself atop the barrel that wobbled under his weight before he placed his other foot on it. The noose was now dangling directly in front of him, his gaze unable to avoid it, and the audience spread out in front of him watching him expectantly. Not one friendly face looked back at him, anyone feeling any ounce of sympathy towards him had masked it now that they faced The Strays. No-one wanted to be accused of sympathising with him...no-one wanted to be dragged up there to face the same fate. So they masked it, doing a decent job at it in Jongho's opinion, if the stony faces he could see were anything to go by, protecting themselves from bringing dow the wrath of The Strays upon them. There would be no tears for Jongho, no sadness. At least not publicly. 

"Now, without further ado...let us begin! Don't want to keep you all hanging around...eh..._hanging _around...geddit?" Captain Chan cackled, his crew howling along with him at the stupid pun while the rest of the audience let out a few weak chuckles after a few threatening glances from The Strays. Chan's laughter cut off abruptly. "Fuck it all" he suddenly exploded, his palm slamming against the side of the gallows hard enough to make the whole structure shudder. 

"What is it Captain?" Felix asked, anxiously...and somewhat bravely. 

"We forgot the fucking drum. Those toffs always have someone doing that dramatic drum beat before they drop 'em. Duh...duh..duh duh duh, you know? Fucks sake, it's all ruined now" 

"No Captain, no, course it's not! It'll be more...more tense without the drum, right Changbin?" 

"He has a point Chan, always seems a bit disrespectful in my opinion to drum at the proper hangings. Then they always go in to one of those fucking drum rolls right before they spring the trapdoor...seems a bit too cheery for the occasion, don't you think? And they act like we have no class. No morals. Least we don't have little drummer boy banging out a tune before we kill someone" 

"Rich people are fucking weird" Felix added. 

"You're right, you're right. Of course you are. Stupid me. Never mind everyone, everything's fine. The show can go on!" Chan held out an imperious hand towards his crew, his first mate Woojin coming forward with a rolled up scroll. "I've even prepared a little something to make this whole thing official" he smirked, before unfurling the rolled parchment with a snap. Captain Chan cleared his throat dramatically, holding the scroll open in front of him with both hands, one at the top, and one at the bottom. 

"Choi Jongho, let it be known to all gathered here today that you've been charged, tried and convicted for your wilful commission of crime against, well...me." Chan announced grandly, making an effort to read the scroll in a lower voice. Pronouncing each word with the utmost care and taking great pains to enunciate clearly. _Tried? Sure I have...but not in a real court of law. This shouldn't even count as an execution, but then the law has no place here. Those bastards are the law and if they say I've done something...then that's that. They never formally charged me either, this whole thing's just a damn farce to get the traders back onside. _

"From my readings, I do believe that's what they read out before all the official hangings by the authorities...of course it's usually 'crime against the Crown" Yunho had sidled closer to him under Changbin's watchful glare to whisper to him. "Did he steal it from them? From the authorities?" 

"He's a pirate Captain, why are you even asking that question, let alone sounding so scandalised? That bastard steals things all the damn time, this isn't anything new" Jongho replied through gritted teeth. 

"Chan didn't steal it...he commandeered it" Changbin scolded the scholar, Yunho letting out a soft 'ah' of understanding. 

"Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most grievous of these to be sighted herewith" the Captain continued pompously. Jongho couldn't hold it any longer, giving in and rolling his eyes. _I've read the papers, same as Yunho. Read all about the executions, he really did lift this straight from the official procedures of the society executions. I'm surprised he can even read, let alone know a word like 'herewith'. What do you want to bet he practiced in his cabin for hours with Woojin over there acting as his doting audience? He could have spiced it up a little bit...given it his own spin. I'm actually surprised he hasn't...this whole thing is being given quite the sense of decorum. _He thought snarkily. 

"Attempted murder, grievous bodily assault including but not limited to; destroying all chances Hyunjin had of learning to write-" _ah. There it is. _"Hitting Seungmin so hard that he lost a precious tooth...losing a fraction of the wonderfully sunny smile we've all come to love; diminishing Felix's good looks and let's be honest, the only thing he _really _has going for him, by breaking his little button nose; nastily bruising Changbin's previously smooth, unblemished back, potentially resulting in more dire consequences in the future...he could have slipped a disc for all we know; viciously attacking Minho's face and leaving him with a terrible, life altering and traumatising black ey-why the fuck is this in here? Which one of you fuckers added it in? It was you wasn't it Minho? Oh we'll be having words later on, mark my words. It wasn't even that bad you fucking pansy. Whatever. Where was I? Ah yes. Breaking Jisung's dick-" 

"If only" Changbin muttered. 

"And potentially preventing Jisung from ever fathering equally as bright eyed, chubby cheeked children-" 

"Unless Minho miraculously morphs in to a woman, there was no possibility of that in the first place but do go on" Changbin muttered once again. 

"And last, but by no means least...the emotional trauma inflicted upon us by your actions, including subjecting us to Minho's pissy mood for three fucking days" 

"OI" a pirate, presumably Minho, protested from the sidelines. 

"Shut up Minho, you're a petty bastard and you know it. We had to put up with your tantrum for said previously stated _three fucking days_. I'll never be the same man that I was before" Chan snapped back, Minho sticking his tongue in his cheek but remaining quiet as he folded his arms. "You've no idea what he's like, stomping around my beautiful decks slamming doors. Slamming cutlery. Slamming plates. Everything has to be fucking slammed. Then there's the pissy little comments sprinkled in here and there when everyone's just trying to mind their own business and go about their day, and the shorter than usual temper and the nasty names. I love a good fight, don't get me wrong, but there's a time and a place neither of which is when I'm hungover to hell. It's just...it's just too much" Captain Chan sniffed, raising a trembling hand to his brow. Jongho sneered at him. "Oh sneer at me while you can sunshine, whatever makes you feel better." Chan turned back to the audience, gaze running over each and every person present, turning to do the same with those behind before hefting his scroll up once again. 

"For these horrifying crimes, you have sentenced to be on this day...right here, right now, hung by the neck until dead." Chan finished grandly, with a self satisfied smile. 

"Captain...aren't you missing a bit?" The youngest looking of The Strays tentatively hedged. "You know...'may God have mercy upon your soul' and all that?" 

"Oh Jeongin. Sweet, innocent little Jeongin. You know as well as I do that there's no such thing as God and mercy...and even if there was, fuck his soul. Think about the suffering he's put us through? Those three days with Minho's mood ruined my nerves. Minho nearly broke Hyunjin's legs because he was angry that he was taller than him...he nearly ripped your tongue out because you told Jisung he looked pretty-" 

"HEY" Minho yelled. 

"DID HE LIE?" Chan roared at the other pirate, who meekly shook his head. "As I said...fuck his soul. He doesn't deserve eternal peace. Let him suffer like _we _suffered." Chan turned to Jongho. "Any last words?" He briefly entertained the idea of remaining quiet, stoic in the face of his demise. But a strange kind of adrenalin rush had him slowly nodding his head, eyes fixed on Chan's the entire time. Chan looked pleasantly surprised, making a 'go on' gesture with his hand. 

"Go ahead, although if you're going to plead for your life...it won't make any difference. It'll just make you look all the more pathetic" Jongho imitated Captain Chan, clearing his throat imperiously. 

"Fuck you, you murdering fucking bastard" he spat at the other man. 

"....a little bit harsh, but I'll allow it." Chan replied, completely unbothered by the words. He grabbed hold of the noose, roughly pulling it over Jongho's head until it rested around his neck, before turning to look over his shoulder. "Which one of you fuckers won the coin toss?" he addressed his crew. A hand shot up, eagerly waving in the air and Jongho followed it down to a chubby cheeked, seemingly innocent face. "Ah Jisung, how fitting. He did you the most damage after all, aside from Seungmin" Jongho watched as Changbin's head dropped in to one hand. 

"But..but my wrist..." 

"No-one cares Hyunjin, go on then Jisung." Captain Chan said carelessly, moving away and off to the side. Jisung stepped forward, a smirk falling in to place as he approached Jongho and the barrel he was perched precariously on top of. Jongho swallowed hard, turning his gaze to the front. _Don't beg. Don't plead. Don't shed a single damn tear. Don't do anything rash...anything...anything pathetic. Be calm, be dignified. That's all that I can do now. I brought this upon myself, I knew the consequences going in to it...granted I thought my death would be a lot swifter and would come while I hacked Chan's head from his shoulders, but I won't let them make a mockery of me. Sunwoo...I'm so sorry. I should have known better, I should have been better. I shouldn't have been late, I should have done something to stop it from happening...I should have remembered you better, remembered what it is you would want....would expect from me. If you're watching me right now...I can only imagine how sad I've made you, how disappointed. I'm sorry, you can scold me as much as you like...I'll see you soon. _

"Don't worry Jongho. From my estimations looking at the length of the rope and the drop...you'll lose consciousness in seconds...ten at most. So while it'll take you agonising minutes to die...you won't feel it. Of course there's about a fifty percent chance your neck will break first" 

"Thank you Yunho" Jongho gritted out. 

"You're very welcome" he could _feel _the scholar beaming at him, pleased with himself no doubt, for offering him some last minute advice, or comfort or whatever it was, exactly, that he imagined he was doing. 

"How the fuck do you know that? Tried it have you? Or did you tamper with it to make it easier on him?" one of The Strays asked, but Jongho didn't care to turn and see who. 

"Oh no, of course not. I'd never do such a thing. I read it in a text you see..." _I'm going to die. I'm going to die surrounded by these absolute idiots. _

"Bye bye" a triumphant voice came from his left and Jongho heard the sound of a boot connecting with the hollow barrel below him. Kicking it right out from under him viciously and with no hesitation whatsoever. His stomach lurched as he dropped straight down like a stone, the noose tightening around his neck, the rope and the wood both creaking at the weight. Unfortunately for him, his neck didn't snap. No doubt the bastards had rigged it that way on purpose, despite what Yunho said about percentages and chances. Instead Jongho dangled from the rope, legs kicking as the noose dug in to his throat, cutting off his air as he swung slightly from side to side. The life was slowly being strangled out of him, there was nothing for him to get a purchase on to alleviate the strain on his neck but his legs still kicked at the air fruitlessly, causing him to swing all the more. 

_I'm going to die....I'm going to die...I can't breathe...I can't....breathe....I'm...going...to...die...._the thoughts kept running through his head on a continuous loop, his brain occasionally cutting in to scream at him about the lack of air. He wanted to cry, he wanted someone to help him...to save him. But there was no-one, and all he could do was struggle and choke slowly to death in front of people he'd grown up with. People he'd worked for. People he'd _helped _in some cases. 

_Bang. _

A sound suspiciously like that of a gunshot ripped through Jongho's desperate thoughts. _What the fu-_he heard the rope fray and snap above him, seconds before he felt it give way, the now broken rope sending him plummeting to the hard wooden boards of the stage. He lay there gasping in air like a fish out of water, clutching at his sore, bruised throat. _Someone...someone just shot the rope...snapped it...I couldn't have imagined that. I couldn't have, because I'm breathing and everything hurts so there's no way that this is some kind of twisted daydream. Who the hell is crazy enough to do something like that? To go against The Strays like that?! _

As the thought crossed his mind, he forced his eyes over to said pirates, none of whom were currently looking at him. Instead, every single one of them was too preoccupied with heading down to angrily search the now panicked crowd for whoever had dared to ruin their fun. No doubt dispatched by Captain Chan who was leaning over the thin, basic rail of his stage, glaring out across the Square, Woojin at his side, both of them watching the chaos.

_This is it…this could be my chance, my one chance to escape...to get away…I just need to move. Move Jongho…MOVE. _He dragged himself across the wooden stage, inching closer and closer to the edge to his right, pausing every few seconds in case he'd been noticed and ready to play dead. He could hear The Strays shouting to each other, hear feet pounding on the steps of the stage, making it vibrate as they rushed down and in to the crowd. He could hear people screeching and stampeding feet. _Just...a little...further..._he encouraged himself as he crept closer and closer to the edge of the stage and the big, wide space underneath the railing. _You're almost...there...._

There was no earthly way that he could stand right then in order to rush to the edge faster than his current crawling pace, not least because he really didn't want to be noticed by The Strays, to draw their attention. That and he wasn't sure he was even capable of standing at all for the moment, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. As he came to the edge of the stage...he had no choice. Rather than struggle to his feet and jump...Jongho pitched himself forwards, over the edge of the stage and allowing himself to fall the short distance to the ground where he landed on his back with a jarring thump. _Any part of me that didn't hurt before...definitely does now. _He lay still for a moment, more than a little stunned from the impact, before forcing himself to once again move. To _survive. _Sitting up ever so slowly to check on The Strays location, who were now all combing through the crowd, looking for whoever had fired that shot to no doubt drag them up to be hung next. It would appear that for the moment, they still hadn't noticed that he was missing, no longer lying in a heap on the stage. No-one among the crowd had seen fit to raise the alarm either, then again the audience was most likely terrified they'd be made out to be the culprit if they stepped forward and would face the same punishment as Jongho himself. Preoccupied with that thought, the spectators to his execution were all attempting to flee the square as quickly as possible before they found themselves getting some unwanted attention from The Strays currently moving through them like sharks scenting blood in the water. As Jongho attempted to gather himself enough to force himself to his feet, a shadow crept over him. He froze, closing his eyes as he waited for The Stray to haul him to his feet and drag him back up to the stage...but the hands never came. No-one laid a finger upon him. Instead a low, quiet voice murmured to him. 

"That must have hurt...of course it did, what am I saying? I'm an idiot. Here, let me help you" Jongho felt a light touch on his arm and he couldn't stop himself from flinching slightly at the contact. "I'm sorry...I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help. _We _just want to help" Jongho opened his eyes, looking up in bewilderment to see a man gazing down at him, sympathy etched in his features and offering him a tentative smile. Jongho could see a hint of dimples. 

"Who....who are you?" 

"My name is San" the man smiled wider, _yes, those are definitely dimples, _and offered his hand to Jongho who gingerly took hold of it, allowing the strange man to help him to his feet. No sooner had he gained his footing than the man was tugging him in to the fast moving crowd, slipping in amongst the frenzy of people as they ran every which way in order to try and get out of the Square before The Strays could grab anyone they thought looked remotely shifty...like they might be behind this disruption, which offered plenty of cover for Jongho and his rescuer. 

"You said 'we'...who is 'we'?" he asked nervously, grabbing the noose that was still hanging loosely around his neck like some kind of perverse scarf or neck tie, and ripping it over his head, immediately tossing it as far away from him as he could get it. Looking up from the task just in time to see two more men melt out of the crowd and join San in surrounding him. Jongho tensed up. 

"This is my Captain, Hongjoong." he gestured to the shorter of them. "And my crew mate Yeosang" San hurriedly introduced the other man. "Wooyoung, our first mate and the one who fired the shot, is...somewhere" Jongho watched the mans teeth sink in to his bottom lip in worry. 

"Wh-why...?" Jongho didn't understand. He'd never seen these people before in his life, never heard of them. They had no reason to save him, none that was obvious to him anyway, they were all strangers. 

"We'll get to that part in a moment" the one named Hongjoong replied, nodding at San and Yeosang. They started to move, pushing their way through the crowd, heading in the direction of the bell tower and the nearby alleyway leading out of the Square. Jongho glanced around, checking the stage, but he couldn't spot Yunho anywhere. _At least he got a chance to get away. They can't use him for whatever it is they're after...can't make his life a misery in order to try and force him to either. I hope he's okay, wherever he is. _

"I know this is a difficult request for you right now, what with the near hanging, almost dying, falling from a height and so on, but we need to get as close as we can to that alley before we announce ourselves so if you could hurry a little, that would be wonderful." Hongjoong shouted to him. _Announce themselves...wait, what? What does he mean by that? _

"You know you won't be able to make it out of the Square without The Strays spotting us, right?" Jongho managed to get out the more important thought on his mind. 

"Of course, in fact...I'm counting on them to give us our cue" Hongjoong replied with a devilish smirk. _What the hell is going on?! I thought I'd found myself some saviours...but it would seem they have some sort of insane death wish instead. _

They were halfway across the teeming Square, Jongho's throat was burning, his neck ached, his back ached, pretty much every single part of his body _ached, _but he pushed himself on regardless of that and whatever crazy thing his new companions were plotting, as they tried to make their way through the crowd. Further and further still, they pushed and shoved unceremoniously, moving forward bit by bit and trying not to get separated. San had hold of Jongho's sleeve, his hand clasped in Yeosang's and Yeosang's in the Captain's as they moved closer and closer to their final destination...until Captain Chan finally lost what little patience he had. A gunshot echoed across the Square once again, San letting out a soft "Wooyoung?" before turning to Hongjoong.

"Was that...?" he asked quietly.

"No." Hongjoong replied decisively. "It's time" _Time...for what? _Jongho thought, hesitantly. They all spun towards the sound of the gunshot to see Captain Chan standing with his legs planted wide on the stage, around half of his crew surrounding him having made their way back up there at some point while the rest ranged out in front of the stage. Their search through the crowd evidently being fruitless with the crowd in no mood to cooperate, wanting instead to get out of there as fast as possible. _And it would appear that they've finally noticed I'm missing. _

Jongho eyed Captain Chan, his arm still aloft holding up his still smoking pistol. Every so slowly, he lowered it before finally speaking now that everyone's attention was once again on him. 

"Quick question ladies and gents....where the fuck is my prisoner?" the congenial smile and tone evident as he started to talk, falling away more and more with each word. "Oh...and who the _fuck _thinks they have the balls to ruin my wonderful little event, hmm? To take some sort of shittily timed stand against me? To come in to _my _perfectly planned execution and free _my _prisoner? Weren't you listening when I listed his crimes?" Chan let out a menacing chuckle. "I suggest you start talking, or I'll start shooting until I get an answer" 

"That'd be us" a loud, bold voice declared, ringing out in to the silence without a single shred of fear. A voice that was very, _very, _disturbingly close to Jongho. _...Hongjoong?! He can't...he can't be serious? We should be edging further through the crowd, we're almost to the alleyway...we could still make a run for it. We might be able to just make it without them spotting us if we crouch low to the ground. What the hell is he doing? No. Scratch that. Who the hell is he? San called him Captain...they're obviously pirates too. But why are they doing this? _

"Who the fuck are you?" 

"I'm Captain Kim Hongjoong...and we're ATEEZ." he announced with a smirk. 

"Sorry mate, not really ringing any bells for me....anyone?" Chan addressed his crew, all of whom shook their heads one by one. "Nah, you're not familiar in the slightest. Don't recall the name...don't recall the face, you don't look like anyone I've messed with recently so I think you've fucked with the wrong person. Understandable. Happens to the best of us when we're caught up with a little bit of vengeance. But whoever it is you're looking for? It isn't us. We've never laid eyes on you before have we boys?" a chorus of "no's" rang out from his crew. "Tell you what, I'm feeling generous, so bring the kid here...and I'll let you walk away, cross my heart" 

"Hmmmm...." Hongjoong pondered, Jongho becoming more nervous by the minute. He started to edge away, but San caught his sleeve, giving him a reassuring smile. "No, I don't think so. He's coming with us" Hongjoong finally responded. 

"Pardon?" Captain Chan raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "He's...coming with you? I'm sorry. I think my hearings fucked again-" 

"No Captain, he definitely said the kid's going with them...I heard it too" 

"And me" 

"And me" The Strays all chimed in while Chan scratched at his head with the barrel of his pistol. 

"I'm not understanding something here...why? What's the kid to you?" 

"He's not really anything to us, haven't laid eyes on him before this morning. But he did nothing wrong, nothing to deserve being executed. You murdered his friend in cold blood, just like you've done countless times before, and all he wanted was a little self made justice. I see nothing wrong with that myself, after all...this is Tortuga, there is no law. There is no right or wrong. Where else could you do such a thing?" 

"Ah...all becomes clear. You must be new here. Perhaps you haven't heard then, _I'm _the law here. If I say he's gotta die...he's gotta fucking die, end of story" 

"_You're _the law here? You might be the top of the hierarchy when it comes to pirates, deserved or not. But this is Tortuga. No-one's in charge here. No-one makes the rules here. Everyone in Tortuga...is equal. Or at least...that's how it was supposed to be" Hongjoong countered, and Chan huffed out a laugh. 

"Oh mate, you are _really _testing my patience right now." Hongjoong shrugged at him, smirk back in place. "I'm Bang Chan. Captain of the fucking Strays." he enunciated clearly, stressing the words. 

"What about it?" Chan scoffed. 

"I'm telling you, because you don't seem to know who you're fucking with." 

"I know exactly who I'm fucking with" Hongjoong shot back. "The Strays. Notorious pirates, the worst of the worst making them the best among pirates...allegedly. At least for now anyway" 

"What _are _you talking about?" 

"I was so hoping you'd ask that. We know exactly who you are...and we're the crew that's going to take you down. This is just the first step in the grand scheme of things...putting a stop to your bullshit and saving an innocent life at the same time. Making you look like the weak and pathetic crew that you really are, ripping away some of that fear you inspire. Showing you for what you _really _are, a bunch of egotistical, violent little thugs that are so overconfident in themselves that they didn't even think to properly check the Square before going forward with the execution...didn't even post guards to stop the wrong kind of people from getting in where they aren't wanted." Hongjoong chuckled. "I think it's past time your reign of terror comes to an end, and a new reign starts. A better reign, one that benefits all and doesn't have people cowering in the one place that should be safe for pirates to boldly walk the streets. Soon...everyone's going to know our names, everyone's going to be _saying _our names and we'll be the ones at the top, right where you used to be. So enjoy things as they are while you can _sunshine, _because we're coming for you. People like you have no place having power of any kind." Captain Chan laughed, holding his stomach as he did so and bending at the waist. The rest of his crew looking to each other briefly before nervously joining in. 

"You don't even have a full crew mate, and what you do have is either too short, or too pretty to be intimidating." 

"Aw, you called us pretty" Hongjoong preened. 

"He also called us short too, although we all know he meant you" the quieter of the crew members said. 

"Thank you for pointing that out Yeosang" Hongjoong grit out. 

"Enough fucking about. Kill them" Chan ordered his crew. 

The ones standing on the ground in front of the stage started forward, rushing through the once more fleeing crowd and drawing their swords as they did so. Hongjoong and his two crew members drew their own swords, moving to to surround Jongho, making sure to keep him in the centre. Captain Chan must have been confident in the abilities of his men, as he only sent four of them forward. One for each of them, he presumed, although Jongho himself had no weapon. _I don't even know what happened to my sword, all those hours spent forging it...and I lost it..._Jongho's gaze snagged on one of the pirates, the one that he was sure was called Minho. There, sheathed at his waist, was _his _sword. He hadn't noticed it attached to the man earlier, having been a little bit preoccupied with his imminent demise at the time and Yunho's babbling...but there it was. Presumably Minho had won it by way of a coin toss, which seemed to be The Strays preferred method of handling disputes amongst themselves. _That sword isn't meant to be sheathed at the waist you idiot. _He sighed, internally. 

As he watched the ATEEZ members engage with their opponents, swords flashing in the rising sunlight as they clashed against each other, Jongho realised he had a decision to make. He could either cower in the middle of them, waiting to see what would happen...to see if he'd be back up on that stage with another noose around his neck; he could attempt to flee while they distracted The Strays, though he had nowhere to go unless he took charge of a ship...an impossible feat for one person who wasn't used to the running of a ship, or he could help his new allies. He could fight...fight to get out of this cursed Square, fight to _live, _to survive. To do what he should have done in the first place instead of being blinded by hate and vengeance. The answer he was looking for was obvious. 

Yunho had managed to get through to him as they'd talked, his near death only highlighting for him that he'd made a terrible mistake in going after The Strays so recklessly. if anything, he should have carefully planned, perhaps gathered some help and gone after them subtly instead of throwing his life away in a reckless, bold, stupid attempt to get revenge. It wasn't even revenge for Sunwoo, not really. It was for him. To help him grieve his friend and overcome his death, to help him handle his emotions...he realised that now. 

Jongho eyed the pirate approaching him. _He's coming with us. _Hongjoong had said, the words still ringing clearly in Jongho's ears. The man had said it...and it seemed like he had meant it sincerely. _I could go with them...I could join their crew. Help them take down The Strays, to do it in a different, smarter way than I had attempted before. They shouldn't be allowed to do to others what they did to Sunwoo...to me, someone has to stop them. Someone has to get rid of them..to rip them away from the power they have so that they can't hurt people any longer. As long as they ultimately end up destroyed or ruined beyond repair...it doesn't really matter how it happens, just that it does. That they end up weak and powerless with nothing. No threat to anybody. It'll be a kind of justice...a sensible justice. One that Sunwoo would support, mostly because I hopefully won't have to die for it. I'd be getting out of Tortuga like we'd always planned...sailing away to see what else is out there. I'd have...allies, crew mates...friends. I've only ever had Sunwoo before...and he'll always be with me, but I don't want to be alone like I was when he...he died. I don't want to do this alone...but with ATEEZ, I won't have to. With them...this fight against The Strays becomes a little more equal, and a little more achievable. Perhaps I can find a place to belong as well, because I certainly don't belong in this hell hole any longer. _

Jongho was intrigued by Hongjoong's words. Taking down The Strays, removing their power from them and leaving them with nothing, kicked to the bottom of all the pirate crews to beg and scrape for whatever scraps they could get...where they belonged. Where they couldn't harm a soul. He liked the sound of that _a lot. _But most importantly, he wanted to do what he should have picked himself up to do in the first place...live. Live for himself, and live for Sunwoo and perhaps with the help of some new friends this time instead of having no-one but himself...he'd manage it. 

The Stray, Minho, hadn't been expecting him to fight back, that was obvious from the startled look on his face when Jongho grabbed the man by the wrist, yanking him forward towards him and punching him swiftly in the face. Minho dropped his sword...or more accurately, _Jongho's _sword, as he clutched at his nose, wailing pathetically. 

"Not again, for fucks _sake_" he bawled, right before Jongho hit him again, sending him sprawling to the dusty red ground in an unconscious heap. Not that Jongho recalled punching Minho the night that he'd attacked The Stray's ship...but there had just been so many of them with such punchable faces, he'd lost track at some point. Though he did vaguely recall smashing his forehead into someone's face...perhaps this Minho persons? Jongho stooped, picking up the fallen sword dusting it off lightly with his sleeve and then weighing it in his hand. He supposed it was inevitable really, considering what his father presumably was and where it was that he'd grown up...but he'd always been determined that he wouldn't go down this path. Wouldn't sink to this level. But sometimes things happened to push you off of the path you thought you belonged on, and he supposed his soon-to-be crew mates weren't that bad...they seemed _kind. _They'd rescued him after all, when they knew nothing about him other than what they'd evidently heard at the tavern or on the streets, when they'd never even met him personally. When he was nobody to them...they'd risked their lives to help him, to save him. 

Still, he couldn't quite believe the turn his life had taken, let alone what had happened to him in such a short space of time that morning alone. _Suck it up Jongho. You want revenge? You want to take down The Strays and their bastard of a Captain...and you want to do it properly? Live to tell the tale and watch them suffer? Ruin them, grind them down in to the dust just as they do to others and make it so that no-one even remembers who they are? Remembers their name? Make it so that they'll wish that you had just killed them that night aboard their ship? Then you've got no choice, it doesn't matter what you wanted to be, who you wanted to be...if you want to achieve all of that and more, then you'd better turn pirate. If you can't beat them...join them. _


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for another great escape...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please read the end note even if you don't read this incoming essay!) 
> 
> Okay so, I wanted to be like "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update guys but here's a super giant chapter for you to make up for it!" but this final chapter ended up at 20K and I still have one last little bit to edit which I'd normally power through and do tonight but I have to be up for work in like 5 hours so I can't. Plus I figured nobody would want a chapter that's 20K so I split it in to two so I could get you an update. 
> 
> I know it's been so long, and I'm really, really sorry for that. I probably have no readers left :') This was supposed to have been completed weeks ago but to be brutally honest...uni has been kicking my ass with assignments. I had to do a month of catch up work after switching majors, and then I started a new job as well which has been taking time away too. I'm not going to lie, I also had a bad couple of weeks mental health wise too...well worse than usual, which meant I didn't really wanna do much of anything. 
> 
> Normally it would take me like a day or two to edit a chapter and post it. Three at most, but it's taken me weeks to get this edited once I finished the last chapter of the next part and I did take a little break to write a couple of Halloween AU's that I still haven't gotten around to posting. This fic does take quite a lot of my mental energy and it's not the fastest one to write and edit and I kinda wanted to write something a little easier for a little while, alongside writing this. 
> 
> I am on Christmas break in a week, and I'm planning to get a lot of writing and editing done both for this and for OOTS and Beautiful Liar...we're talking the next part of this posted, and the part after that written, OOTS finished and Beautiful Liar regularly updating :') I might even edit and post some of the Halloween AU's even though it isn't Halloween anymore! 
> 
> If there's any readers left...let me know. A kudos or a comment would be much appreciated :')

As soon as the kid, Jongho, had stepped up on to that barrel, Wooyoung had readied himself, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Ensuring the pistol and the shot he'd need were ready, and that he was in the correct position to take said shot because he'd only have one chance. After that...al he had to do was wait, eyes and pistol trained on the scene below him. Of course trying to shoot a rope was no easy task, let alone when said rope was moving from side to side thanks to the boys frantically kicking legs. Wooyoung would only have one shot at pulling this off, the first shot he fired would alert The Strays, cluing them in to what was going on, that they were under attack and allowing them to prepare for his second while no doubt they pinpointed his location and sent men for him. But along with that, by the time he reloaded and lined up the shot again...the kid would be dead. Meaning, if Wooyoung didn't make this shot the first time, it would all be over. Jongho would be dead, their rescue attempt would have failed and The Strays would most likely catch them because Wooyoung knew if he missed...there was no way Hongjoong wouldn't still try to get to the boy, and he and the rest of his crew wouldn't let them take Hongjoong without a fight.

Wooyoung had taken a deep breath, remaining as calm as he possibly could despite the mounting pressure. He needed his hands steady, and he needed his mind clear and focused. Tracking the moving rope with the pistol in his hands, one eye closed to better see his target and softly counting the seconds under his breath. He'd watched as the rope swung to the left...then to the right...then to the left...then back to the right...all the time conscious of the seconds ticking down. Of the boys struggling as he gasped for breath. He had seconds before the kid passed out, and it wouldn't be long after that before death was upon him. Of course, it would be easier for them if the kid was conscious when they rescued him and they didn't have to lug him about with them as they made their escape. As the rope had started to swing once more to the left, Wooyoung had known that he needed to take the shot, and he needed to take it now. He could practically hear Hongjoong's voice in his head, _come on, come on, now Wooyoung. Do it now. _Wooyoung hadn't had time to second guess himself, relying on his instincts and aim to pull this off once he'd gotten a feel for the movements of the rope. One last, inhalation of air, and Wooyoung had carefully aimed..and then fired. The bullet shooting out of his pistol, leaving a cloud of acrid smoke in its wake before it ripped through the rope, severing it and dropping the boy to the floor.

Wooyoung had hastily reloaded his pistol, being as careful as he could with the thing, as swift as he could. He'd then resumed his position, eyes carefully trained on the scene should he be needed once again. The crowd had started to panic at the sound of his shot, the more so as The Strays ire had been raised and they'd gone wading in to ferret out whoever was responsible, vengeance radiating from them along with the promise of retribution for whosoever had dared to interrupt their little show. Of course it hadn't occurred to the idiots to look up, so they had remained unaware of Wooyoung's presence. Wooyoung had kept an eye on his crew, watching as San had melted out of the crowd to assist Jongho to his feet before pulling him in to the mass of people, hiding amongst them. The crowds panicked movements the perfect cover as the Square descended in to chaos.

He'd watched as the Captain, too busy directing his men and shouting himself hoarse, failed to realise his captive had vanished, making a break for it amongst the confusion. Considering how het up he'd been, Wooyoung was surprised he'd so easily let his captive slip from his mind as his anger took over. Of course that hadn't lasted for long, said Captain had eventually deigned to look down, only for his eyes to go wide with outraged disbelief before turning stormy as he'd realised his prisoner was gone. _Took you long enough, although I suppose you never imagined someone would run from you. Stupid really, considering you just tried to hang him, what sane person would uh...hang around, after that? _Wooyoung had chuckled at his poor joke, allowing himself a small moment of humour because while Jongho's absence hadn't escaped the Captain's notice entirely, they hadn't expected it to really...it had for long enough. Wooyoung's fellow crew members had snatched the boy and made it around about as far as they had expected to, in all honesty, if not perhaps a little further than that, before they'd finally had to make their stand. Wooyoung had then been left with a personal debate. Stay up in the bell tower and snipe from above, keeping an eye on his Crew and watching their backs from a distance, or rush down and throw himself in to the fight as well.

If he remained in the bell tower, he'd have to then slink away unnoticed, most likely after his crew had departed, and get to the ship as fast as possible. They couldn't afford for their escape to be delayed by waiting for him, but if he went down...he'd lose the advantage of the current view he was enjoying, and the possibility of being able to pick off their enemies one by one...of course, while The Strays hadn't quite figured out where the shot had came from just yet, no doubt they would eventually. While Wooyoung had an advantage in his position should The Strays storm the bell tower, he would also have to fight to get out. Hongjoong wouldn't care either way, as long as Wooyoung did what he was supposed to do...shoot the rope and save the boy. But as he stared down at his crew...at his _family. _Yeosang, Hongjoong...and San. Wooyoung knew it wasn't much of a choice after all, there was no way he'd be able to remain safely up above, out of danger as he watched them fend off The Strays. There was only so much he could do from the tower, only so fast he could be when it took time to reload a pistol.

Wooyoung took one last glance at the scene below him, making a mental note of the positions of the rest of the crew before turning and jumping lightly down through the trapdoor to the level below. He didn't bother with closing the door behind him, there was no time for that, instead he focused on hurrying down the many stairs of the bell tower to reach the ground once again. Tucking his pistol back in to his belt as he went. He reached the bottom of the bell tower in seemingly no time at all, although who knew what had gone on as he'd rushed down the flights of stairs. Shoving open the door, he moved immediately in to jostling crowd, without a shred of hesitation, as he pushed his way towards the sound of clashing swords.

The Captain of The Strays merely leaned against the side of the gallows, arms crossed, one foot propped over the other as he watched the proceedings with a few of his remaining lackeys close at hand. Clearly confident in the fact that they wouldn't be able to be defeated, simply because they never had been before. _But you've never faced us before, you're going to regret underestimating us. _

In the time it had taken Wooyoung to abandon his position and get down to the ground, Jongho had dealt with his attacker efficiently, Hongjoong having also dispatched his own only for The Strays Captain to have sent out yet more of his men. He appeared to be in no rush, treating the whole thing like some sort of amusing game. Jongho met the sword of one of the newcomers with a ring of steel on steel, brutally pushing back as their blades clashed and sending his new opponent skidding back a few steps. Hongjoong eagerly threw himself back in to the fight with a savage grin...but Wooyoung could see that Yeosang and San were about to be facing two opponents each rather than the one their comrades were engaged with.

Assessment of the situation over and done in seconds, and his next course of action already determined, Wooyoung didn't slow in his steps once as he pushed forwards, breaking through the crowd of people to the little clearing their battle had created. Immediately, he turned aside the sword heading straight for San's back, the noble in the process of turning to swat it aside himself but Wooyoung hadn't been entirely sure he'd make the turn and get his sword up in time, and hadn't been willing to risk it. He aimed a vicious kick at the swords wielder, catching him in the stomach to send him sprawling to the ground, buying the noble enough time to deal with the pirate he was currently engaged with before having to worry focus on the one Wooyoung had just downed for him. San's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the sight of him, before he shot Wooyoung a half smile, enough to give him a glimpse of a dimple, and spared him a quick nod before focusing back on his own fight. Gracefully parrying back and forth, merciless in his onslaught yet beautiful at the same time, Wooyoung couldn't help but notice.

Yeosang meanwhile, was holding his own, more than capable when it came to a fight as Wooyoung very well knew, although as usual...he'd left his back wide open. _Old habits die hard, I suppose. But if he didn't...where would I go? _Wooyoung slid in to his usual place, his back pressed against Yeosang's, shielding it and protecting him, with his sword up and in front of him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your back open?" he snarked.

"If I didn't, then where would you go?" he countered, mirroring Wooyoung's own thoughts and grinning at him over his shoulder. Wooyoung snorted, returning the smile, before they simultaneously turned back to the task at hand. Facing their respective opponents. The second pirate that had been heading for Yeosang switched directions, aiming for Wooyoung instead, a nasty look painted across his features. Keeping as close to Yeosang's back as he could, an art he had perfected over time, Wooyoung engaged with the pirate, more than ready to join in the fun. Their swords met, the clang of metal reverberating up his arm as their blades clashed again..again...and again, Wooyoung looking for an opening all the while. The pirate was almost lazy with the way he casually brought his sword down over and over, almost like he was bored. _How rude. _Wooyoung parried once again, before deciding he'd had enough. Wooyoung slammed his blade against his opponents, bearing down with all his strength as their blades met. Each refusing to give as they tested the others strength. Wooyoung smirked at the pirate, and as said pirates eyes started to narrow in suspicion, Wooyoung planted his foot in the mans stomach, sending him staggering back and away from him. Buying himself a few minutes to gather himself as his opponent regained his composure before coming at him again.

"Woo" Yeosang called over his shoulder, eyes never leaving his own opponent. "On three!" Wooyoung tightened his grip on his sword after adjusting it slightly. "One" he slapped the oncoming sword of his opponent to the side.

"Two" their blades met, once again, above their heads. Metal screeching as the blades scraped against each other, Wooyoung forcing the mans blade to the right.

"Three!" Yeosang yelled as Wooyoung met the mans blade yet again, putting all of his force in to it as he pushed against the other blade. The mans arms started to shake, his grip then giving way as he let out a frustrated yell. Wooyoung spun gracefully to the side and around, taking Yeosang's previous place in a well rehearsed move that they'd used countless times before in battle. Partly for the fun of it, partly because it looked damn good and partly because sometimes...the opponent they faced themselves was better suited to the other so rather than wasting all their energy and time trying to defeat them...they would switch out to play to their own strengths. But of course sometimes they just liked a change of pace, growing bored with the stalemate they faced and wanting to change things up a little.

Wooyoung grinned at his new opponent, the man squinting at him in confusion. Wooyoung wasted no time, immediately launching in to an attack on the man while he was thrown off balance by the sudden switch. All while making sure he didn't stray too far from Yeosang...that Yeosang was still protected. Wooyoung was quite enjoying himself, he had to admit, almost toying with the man as he met him strike for strike until a piercing whistle rang out over the square. He shoved the man away from him, breaking the union of their blades and taking quick stock of his surroundings. Jongho's new opponent was down and most definitely in more than a little pain if the moaning was anything to go by. Hongjoong's was...possibly dead, possibly just playing dead to make his suffering end. It was hard to tell. Their Captain was currently assisting San with his two opponents, and while San was good with a sword...he definitely needed it. He'd been doing well at holding his own, he was competent with a sword after all, but his sword style was more...intricate than their enemies. More parrying, more fancy moves and intricate footwork was involved, whereas The Strays were more...hack and slash kind of people. Not to mention the fact that San was more prone to good sportsmanlike behaviour and it didn't even occur to him to take any and all advantage he had...not if it wasn't in the set of rules that had been drilled in to him. Whereas Wooyoung, and The Strays for that matter, weren't above fighting dirty. Kicking dust in a mans eyes, going for the balls, kicking, scratching...maybe even hair pulling, they'd do it all if that's what it took to win. But San? Those kinds of moves didn't even cross his mind, and in a fight against The Strays...that would be his downfall. _Thank God Hongjoong's helping him or he'd probably have been skewered by now. All he needed to do was kick him in the balls and then punch him in the face, but no. That's not in the rulebook, so he won't do it. He won't even think of doing it. Someone's going to have to teach him to fight properly. Perhaps we should throw him in to a another tavern brawl...or one of those illegal fighting rings. I'll have to ask Hongjoong. _Wooyoung pondered, though he wasn't sure he really had it in him to do that to the man. Perhaps..some more instruction aboard the ship would be best. Not that he was sure San would go for it, he seemed quite set in his ways when it came to fighting.

Wooyoung noticed that their battle had taken them ever closer to the edge of the Square, which explained Hongjoong's sudden whistle. _But the fun was just getting started..._Wooyoung sighed.

"That's my cue" he informed his opponent regretfully. "So as much fun as this has been, and it _has _been so very enjoyable, thank you for that but..." he spotted Hongjoong point Jongho in his direction. Sunlight glinting off the boys red brown hair as he nodded his head in understanding of whatever it was that their Captain had told him. Jongho delivered a vicious kick to the back of the knee of one of San's opponents, doing what the older man had clearly not yet adjusted his morals to allow himself to do, before approaching Wooyoung. San's dismayed admonishments falling on deaf ears. _Is he...please tell me he's not apologising to the damn pirate. This is a battle...for our _lives, _all's fair in a fight to the death San. Knee kicking is the least he could do, he did you a favour, there's no morals, no rules when it comes to this kind of fight. Damn it all, someone's going to have to teach him before he gets impaled because he's too busy trying to be honourable. There is no honour here. Not anymore. _

Wooyoung tilted his chin up at Jongho as he approached, tearing his eyes away from San as he did so and Jongho raised a brow in response to him. Wooyoung turned back to his opponent, sheathing his sword.

"I have to be going now. Don't worry your..." Wooyoung eyed the man up and down with distaste, "...uh, little head about it though. The fun won't stop for you, see? I've found you a new friend to play with" he grabbed the mans wrist, pulling him towards him and swirling him around in order to shove him roughly in Jongho's direction. He didn't wait to see what the kid did next, spinning around to face the stage and the gallows. Pulling his pistol out of his belt as he did so. Wooyoung pulled back the hammer on the pistol, casually raising it up while lazily shutting one eye as he sighted down the barrel as chaos erupted once again. Screams and shouts ricocheting across the Square as The Strays realised what he was aiming at, and the bystanders noted the presence of a gun.

"HOLY SHIT HE'S GOING TO SHOOT THE CAPTAIN" one of The Strays bellowed in panic.

"NOOOOOO CAPTAAAAAIN, DON'T DIIIIIIIEEEEE" another wailed.

"PROTECT THE CAPTAIN" came the shouted order.

The Strays who'd been groaning on the ground and evidently too scared to get back up and face Jongho's wrath crawled to their feet and started to stagger back towards the stage. Hongjoong's defeated opponents, evidently having been playing dead it would seem, not far behind them.

"I'LL SAVE YOU CAPTAIN!"

"IF YOU DIE CAN I HAVE YOUR CABIN?!" one of The Strays yelled as he staggered back.

"NOT ON MY WATCH MINHO...AND THAT'S THE CAPTAIN'S CABIN, LAST I CHECKED YOU WEREN'T EVEN RANKED" one spat.

"I could be Captain...I do need a new hat..." the other mused. Wooyoung watched them go, his mouth tilted in a sneer as he listened to their blathering. _People are scared of this lot? They really are a bunch of idiots. _The Strays still actively fighting Wooyoung and his crew made attempts to disengage in order to run to their in peril Captain.

"Let them go" Hongjoong ordered.

"What?" He heard Jongho shout.

"I'm sorry, it sounded like you said 'let them go' as in, let them run back to their Captain and become human shields-" Yeosang's snide voice chimed in. Wooyoung suppressed a chuckle.

"Well that's one way to kill them, I suppose. Eventually he'll run out of crew to use to shield himself and then..." Jongho made a sharp clicking nose.

"Oh yes, that's a great idea. You do know that pistol Woo has takes time to reload? He'll be their prime target. He'll probably be shot and killed before-"

"I think you're overestimating them. Do any of them look like they can operate a pistol to you? At least without shooting themselves in the face? Because that one over there? Hyunjin? Fairly sure he's done that at least twice-"

"That's not the point-"

"I'd rather Wooyoung didn't get harmed..." San's voice chipped in.

"You and me both" Yeosang shot back.

"Perhaps we should just...run? Now? While they're panicking?"

"No." Hongjoong's voice cracked like a whip. "You heard me. Let them go...and stand your ground" he ordered once again. A couple of the pirates remained, evidently eager to carry on the fight while the others rushed back to try and defend their Captain as soon as they were released from the battles they'd been engaged in. _It's almost sweet how much they care about their Captain...or at least it would be if he wasn't a raging psychopath and they weren't all insane. But look at them all running to try and protect him, to try and shield him and save him. Adorable. Not that they'll make it in time of course. But if they want to run towards the danger...who am I to stop them? _

Wooyoung kept his arm steady, carefully lining up his shot and trusting his crew to keep any of The Strays who might try to be a hero, off of his back and out of his way.

"There" he murmured to himself, a slow smile spreading across his face. Wooyoung fired, the smoke from the shot stinging his eyes but he paid it no mind. Immediately snatching the pistol from Yeosang's belt as his friend danced close enough to him to allow him to grab it, aiming further over to the right as quickly and as precisely as he could and firing once again. Captain Chan let out a mocking laugh.

"You missed! You fucking missed mate! Two shots and you mi-" with a loud bang, the front two legs of the stage exploded. Wood shards flew in all directions, smoke roiled out from the explosion and the entire stage tipped forward, sending the Captain flying into the crowd.

"You were saying?" Wooyoung smirked, handing Yeosang his pistol back. "Nice acting Sangie, I thought you might burst in to tears at any moment at the thought of me getting hurt" Wooyoung teased.

"Shut up." Yeosang groaned, shoving him lightly. "Luckily Jongho played along quite well despite not knowing what was going on"

"You always have to make something explode, don't you Joongie?" Wooyoung turned his teasing to Hongjoong.

"It's not a rescue if something's not exploding" Yeosang quipped. Hongjoong gave them a look. "What? Did I take the words right out of your mouth?" Hongjoong merely sighed.

"I _told _you I wanted to make a statement. Nothing makes a statement like gunpowder, a nice bang and some flying debris"

When discussing the plan that morning, Hongjoong had informed them of his added insurance for said plan. He'd visited the Square earlier, before anyone else had been awake, and planted some of his beloved gunpowder. Two bags to be precise, having already determined that four wouldn't be possible. Not with how long it took to load a pistol and there was no guarantee Hongjoong, San _and _Yeosang would be close enough for him to snatch a pistol from their belts to use for each shot instead of reloading his own. Even then...it would take too long, they needed the shots to be as near to simultaneous as possible so as not to give their plan away before they'd finished enacting it. They'd hate for The Strays to be able to dive out of the way and walk away unharmed, after all. So two bags it had been, Hongjoong informing Wooyoung of their location and thus where to aim for when he was given the signal and Yeosang armed with an already loaded pistol for Wooyoung's use when the time came. The others had their own loaded pistols too, just in case, but Yeosang was the one predicted to be closest to Wooyoung as they'd no doubt do their best to protect each other.

The rest of the crew were tasked with protecting Wooyoung's back while he fired the shots, making sure no-one prevented him from doing so and being ready to toss him a pistol should something go wrong. Of course they needed as many of The Strays nearby as possible so it had been necessary to allow them to think Wooyoung was aiming for Captain Chan...and they'd bought it. The majority of them had rushed towards the stage and their Captain, while Wooyoung had calmly aimed...and fired. Hitting the gunpowder bags attached to the front two stage supports, and hidden from view, ready for the big moment. _It goes to show how arrogant they are...they didn't even check over the stage before they started this little show. If they had nothing would have happened, and we'd have had to come up with something else. But they didn't. They just set everything up and then...did whatever it is they do when they're not terrorising people. They didn't think to double check that everything was in order, why would they? They think they're in charge of everything, they think no-one's willing to cross them. That's their mistake. _

The Strays that had been running to try and protect their precious Captain, although who knew how they thought they'd manage to do that...if Wooyoung was truly aiming at their Captain he'd be dead with a hole in his skull before they even made it anywhere near him, skidded to a halt as the front of the stage exploded in front of their eyes before promptly collapsing. Their eyes shooting to their Captain as he flew through the air.

"CAPTAIN NOOOO"

"PROTECT YOUR FACE! PROTECT YOUR FAAAACE IT'S YOUR TRADEMARK!"

"SOMEONE CATCH HIM!"

Wooyoung watched in amusement as The Strays ran around like headless chickens, arms open to the sky as they tried to predict the landing place of their Captain, bumping in to each other as they did so and scuffling amongst themselves. The Strays who'd elected to stay behind to continue their fight with Wooyoung and the rest of ATEEZ had all spun to see what was happening, at which point Wooyoung had no qualms about hitting one of them on the back of the head with the butt of his pistol, sending the man in to unconsciousness as he flopped face first to the ground, before he tucked it back in to his belt.

"That...wasn't very nice Wooyoung" San commented. "Not very...gentlemanly"

"We're pirates now San, remember? We don't _have _to be nice, it's not in the job description along with lack of morals and manners. Whatever rules of engagement in a fair fight you've had drilled in to you no longer apply here and you'd better get used to it before someone uses it against you. Do whatever you need to do to win San. No-one else is going to be following the rules you are, no-one else will think twice about doing something shitty to win, so you shouldn't either. Do whatever it takes no matter how underhanded." San blinked at Wooyoung, nodding slightly as the words seemed to settle in to his mind and he started to process them. He noticed the boy watching him as he spoke, seeming to take them in and mull them over too before turning to the remaining two pirates in front of them who lookd to be torn between rushing to aid their Captain or continuing to fight. Jongho's smile was, in Wooyoung's opinion, nothing short of chilling and it served to make the two pirates in front of him go pale. _Would you look at that? The Strays do possess brains. _Wooyoung mused, as the two tried to make their escape, abandoning all thoughts of fighting in order to attempt to get out of Jongho's immediate reach. Unfortunately, they weren't quite fast enough, and found themselves yanked back. Jongho seemed to debate for a moment or two which course of action to take, before settling with bashing their heads together before releasing them to slump to the ground.

"Let's go" Hongjoong instructed, eyeing the latest of the fallen Strays as he sheathed his sword, turning on his heel to lead the way out of the Square with Wooyoung and the others falling in behind him. Wooyoung paused, however, when he noticed Jongho wasn't following along with them, and glanced back over his shoulder.

"Are you coming? You heard Hongjoong, you're coming with us" Wooyoung realised just as the words were out of his mouth that the latter part of his sentence could be considered somewhat threatening, if not mildly menacing and rushed to amend it. "That is...if you want to of course. You don't have to, you can run off to wherever it is you want now you're free but...you seem like you'd fit in with us. Like you _belong_ with us...and there's a space for you aboard our ship if you want it." Wooyoung scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he spoke. _Hongjoong should be the one doing this, not me. He's much better at it than I am, he's much better at the...inspiring speeches and getting people to believe in whatever crazy plan it is that he has. Although I suppose I didn't do too badly with San but that was different... _

Jongho regarded him for a moment or two, while Wooyoung shifted uncomfortably. Trying and failing to look unbothered about whatever his answer may be, like he couldn't care less.

"How do you know who I am? Why do you even care?"

"Oh. Well, uh, Hongjoong's kind of nosy? He found out who you were at the tavern the other night, and what happened to you. He couldn't resist, you sounded like our kind of person, and The Strays sounded like evil bastards so we thought we'd save you and kick them in the balls at the same time. Two birds with one stone, kind of thing"

"..._Your _kind of person? What do you mean?"

"Someone who's been dealt a shitty hand by life. Fucked over by people, either in positions of power that they don't really deserve or who allegedly care about you. Beaten down by everyone, maybe even a little bit broken; narrowly escaped being executed or straight out murdered, that kind of thing. Life's basically looked at you and said 'fuck you', you know? We've all got our own stories involving all or some of the above. Very sad, we're quite the crew of misfits, but don't let that you put you off!"

"Right..." Jongho dragged the word out.

"Honestly, no offence, but I think you'd fit right in. You fit at least two of those criteria. But if that's not enough to tempt you to join us, there's the fact that we're aiming to take down The Strays. We thought you might have an interest in that if not in a place to belong now that whatever you had here is...gone. If we were wrong about that feel free to go wherever it is you want to go now, but if you're looking for somewhere to go, looking for a new home even...then you're welcome to come with us. The eventual revenge and wreaking of bloody vengeance on The Strays is just an added bonus to my excellent company, if I do say so myself" Wooyoung preened. "I'm Wooyoung, by the way"

"A home..." Jongho murmured.

"Mmm, seems like a foreign concept to you too it seems. Don't worry, we've all been there. Perhaps myself most of all, I've not had much experience with them." Wooyoung confided, Jongho's eyes shooting to meet his. His gaze curious, before he lost himself in thought. No doubt weighing his options, not that he had many. Wooyoung allowed him a few moments to mull it all over, before prodding him a little.

"So...what'll it be? Because we need to leave _now. _Preferably before their Captain regains conscious and they pull the others out from the debris and start to pursue us. I do hate to rush you with such a life altering decision but while I quite enjoyed making something else explode, it's actually rather fun and I wouldn't mind repeating it on a regular basis...I'd quite like to _not_ repeat running from port while being fired at from multiple different directions, narrowly avoiding being sunk to the bottom of the ocean so if you could hurry along-" _Although I suppose we do have more crew now so maybe it wouldn't be quite so bad? _

"Huh?"

"Ah, just our last rescue...escape...thing. Things exploded, forts were destroyed, ships were stolen, canons were fired...I could do without a full reenactment. It was _stressful._ There were only three of us and-never mind." Wooyoung cut himself off as Jongho blinked at him dumbfounded.

"What do you say?" Wooyoung pressed once again and Jongho shook himself at the question.

"You're determined to take down The Strays?" he confirmed.

"Yes, but with a side of adventure too most likely and some piratey shenanigans. Gotta embrace the pirate life, it's our job now after all, and hate campaigns can be _such _hard work. We'll need to relieve the stress somehow"

"How?"

"Oh, you know, sink a few ships. Steal some gold, loot some jewels or other priceless valuables. Maybe even a little bit of kidnapping and ransoming though that might be more trouble than it's worth. But nothing too big, just some light terrorising of the seas."

"No, I meant how are you going to take down The Strays?" Jongho sighed.

"Oh, uuuuh...we haven't quite gotten to that part in our planning just yet. We're open to suggestions, we've got a few ideas and a vague plan but nothing too solid. This was stage one of course, undermining them in a _very _public setting, but from here..." Wooyoung shrugged. "Hongjoong wants to protect us, wants to make sure that we can just...live our lives and be happy and free and to do that we need to be the most powerful pirate crew that there is. We need to be at the top. We need to be the ones with all the power. Hence...we need to take down The Strays and we don't care how. They're in our way, and they're just _really _fucking mean. Personally, I think it'll be more fun to keep them alive so that they can watch in despair while everything that they've built crumbles down around them, powerless to stop it until they're left with nothing while we take it all for ourselves, all while they fall in to wrack and ruin, drinking themselves to death, or perhaps the infighting amongst them will finish them off. But each to their own."

"I'm in." Came the quiet, almost unsure reply. Then it came again, louder, more confident...more determined and accompanied by a slowly nodding head. "I'm in. Let's go before we lose the rest of your crew-"

"_Our _crew" Wooyoung grinned at him.

"...our crew." Jongho said, testing the words out. "As long as The Strays get what's coming to them...as long as I can have a hand in it, I really don't care. I want them to hurt like I hurt, I want them to have everything they love ripped away from them and I want to be the one that does it. But I realised...I've been going about it all wrong. I've been reckless and stupid...and my friend wouldn't want me to lose my life to make that happen. But with you...with the rest of the crew...I can achieve what I want, and I can honour my friend by living my life to its fullest. With all of you...I can take on The Strays and I might just win this time. Besides, it's not like I have anywhere else to go now anyway so why not live as a pirate? It won't be the worst decision I've ever made...so I'm in."

"Oh I think it's the _best _decision you've ever made" Wooyoung threw his arm around the boys shoulders, grinning at him and receiving quite possibly the tiniest smile he'd ever seen in response, but it was a start. Wooyoung pulled Jongho after him, and they hurried after Hongjoong down the alleyway, catching up to he and the others as they emerged on to the main road and left the chaos of the Square behind them. Wooyoung gave Hongjoong a brief nod to assure the older man that everything was alright, then without further ado they made their way down the road towards the dock as fast as they possibly could without breaking in to an outright run.

"I really think we should be running, we just blew up the Strays Captain and completely ruined everything for them-"

"So sad" Yeosang snarked, San barely pausing for him to make his comment as he rambled.

"If he's not dead-"

"He's not, I couldn't set enough to kill him and if we'd been too close, there was no guarantee we'd get as far away as we'd planned you know, we'd have been blown sky high." Hongjoong clarified.

"Then he's going to be very, _very _angry-"

"Someone attempting to blow you up will do that to you" Wooyoung muttered.

"And if he _is _dead-"

"Weren't you listening? I just said he wasn't!"

"I don't think he can hear you while he's having his little...whatever this is" Wooyoung replied.

"Is he panicking? I think he's panicking" Yeosang commented.

"What's there to panic about? Everything's fine, it's all under-"

"Don't say it!" Wooyoung and Yeosang yelled at the same time.

"-Then The Strays are going to be very, _very _murderous and...and vegeancy so I really think we should be running" San finished.

"Running isn't at all dignified and it'll ruin the effect we're going for. We just interrupted their execution, stole their prisoner and then blew it all up before walking away unbothered and carefree-"

"I'm slightly bothered..." San muttered.

"If we start running, it'll ruin that. It's not...piratey to run. We swagger...with speed. We don't run like cowards." Hongjoong said firmly while San groaned.

"Don't worry so much San. We'll be at the docks in no time and we left everything ready to go. By the time they peel their Captain off of the floor we should be gone." Wooyoung tried to reassure the other man. _Of course, then we'll have to figure out what to do later...what our next move is going to be now we've initiated this because The Strays will come after us and they will retaliate. _

Somewhat mollified, San quietened down and they resumed their 'swaggering with speed', Tortuga slowly waking up around them with doors opening, and buckets of water being emptied on to the heads of the passed out drunks. They were halfway to the docks when they heard it...running feet approaching them. Wooyoung, and the rest of the crew for that matter, tensed. Hands drifting to sword hilt as the sound of running feet got louder and louder.

"HEY YOU" an unfamiliar voice yelled. _Shit, they got moving faster than we expected. We didn't plan for a showdown in the streets. _Wooyoung's eyes shot to Hongjoong who was trying very hard not to look worried. "HEY! HEY WAIT!" the voice continued to yell. Wooyoung's fingers wrapped around the hilt of his sword as he spun around on the spot, ready to face the threat, the others following suit.

A tall man was running towards them, coat flapping behind him and he looked more than a little bit out of breath. His hair was a dark brown colour, and he was dressed in an..._odd _manner for a pirate. In fact he looked more like a scholar than anything else. _But what the hell would a scholar be doing in Tortuga of all places? It doesn't make sense. _Wooyoung cocked his head to the side as he eyed the fast approaching man. _Who the hell are you and what do you want with us? _

"Yunho?!" Jongho exclaimed next to him. "Where have you _been_?!"

"What's a Yunho?" Wooyoung asked, curiously.

"My...friend, I suppose. He's a scholar, we were locked in the brig on The Strays ship together. They kidnapped him and they've been keeping him locked up. They only let him out today to try and scare him in to helping them with whatever it is that they're up to. I've no idea what it is, just something about translating a map, I lost track of him when they...you know..."

"Hung you?" Yeosang said at the same time Wooyoung mimed the action, tilting his head to one side and crossing his eyes while using one hand to mimic pulling a rope.

"Damn, I completely...I forgot about him...he helped me. Back on the ship, he helped me and I forgot him"

"Hey it's okay, you had other things on your mind...like dying, or not dying as the case may be" Wooyoung comforted, the younger nodding his head slightly to acknowledge the point though he still looked guilty.

"JONGHO! I'm so glad you're not dead" the man panted as he finally reached them, bending over to brace his hands on his legs. "Though it would have been interesting to examine your body after such an execution..."

"Sorry to disappoint" Jongho said dryly. "I'm glad you're alright Yunho, I'm sorry I forgot-" Yunho waved away his apologies.

"It's nothing, it's nothing. Perfectly fine. You were busy and I did wander off, not that your death wasn't interesting, it's just I was curious about that shot. It really was quite a feat, and it seemed, at least according to my calculations, to have come from this rather interesting bell tower. Those brutes were distracted and I assumed that whoever had fired was an ally and you were in safe hands, so I took the liberty of doing a little investigating, but as I was making my way towards the tower I couldn't help but be fascinated by the floor of the Square. It really is such an interesting colour of red-"

"Yunho, your point?"

"Right, well, I gave up on the tower and I was trying to find you but all hell had broken loose. People were pushing and shoving and I may be tall but even I had trouble trying to spot you in all the fuss. When I did finally locate you, you seemed rather busy but I did make my way towards you _immediately, _granted I had to fight through the swarms of people, but I went as fast as I could!"

"You made your way towards me immediately when you saw me fighting The Strays? And you must have already been pretty close if you'd been making for the tower...even given the people you had to get through, though they were all heading in the direction you _wanted _to go for the most part, it shouldn't have taken you that long. Why are you only just catching up now?" Jongho asked, suspiciously as he eyed Yunho. The other man scratched the back of his beck, eyes tilted up as he clearly tried to come up with some sort of excuse. Jongho merely sighed.

"You wanted to see what happened if someone got exploded, didn't you?"

"I've only ever read about it!" Yunho exclaimed, right as Jongho muttered the words at the same time right along with him. "I had every intention of going right to you once I found you in the crowd, in fact I was almost there, but then the stage exploded and I had to see for myself. Of course, he didn't _actually _explode, it was the supports of the stage that did but the force sent him quite a distance in to the crowd, it was most impressive. He made _quite _the impact with the ground as well, let me tell you. I think he broke his nose, judging by all the blood and he was groaning in pain so he most likely broke a rib. Maybe two. I _had _wondered if it was possible for his face to have been completely flattened by the force of the impact but it didn't appear so unfortunately. Strange how a nose can be broke but not squished flat." Yunho mused.

"Unfortunately?" Hongjoong raised an eyebrow.

"He means that as in 'unfortunately I couldn't witness that in person and study it' rather than 'unfortunately you didn't damage the bastard more'" Jongho clarified, while Hongjoong made a quiet 'ah' of understanding.

"Stick with us and you'll have plenty of opportunities to see things and people explode, Joongie _loves _gunpowder, it's quite unhealthy" Wooyoung sighed with an exaggerated head shake.

"Really? Perhaps I could-"

"Where are The Strays now?" Jongho cut in, glancing behind his friend.

"Hmm? Oh, they're trying to peel their Captain off of the floor, poor thing seems quite incapable of gaining his feet, he's rather dazed. Without their leader the rest of them are mostly flapping around in a panic, squawking at each other. One of them, Minho was it? I'm sure that's what the other one screeched at him when he started pulling his hair. Anyway, he started a fight with the tallest of them, Hyunjin, if I deciphered his growling correctly, and it descended in to further chaos. They won't be organising themselves any time soon, I don't think."

"Wonderful. Now let's break up this little meeting and move before they _do _gather themselves together." Hongjoong cut in.

"Wait! Please!" the man, Yunho, threw out a desperate hand towards them. "Take me with you" Wooyoung looked to Hongjoong, who just raised an inquisitive brow at him.

They'd all agreed to Jongho joining their crew, after all...he was one of them through and through. He'd been abandoned by people, he'd been fucked over, fucked with and generally been shown that life was a pile of shit. He belonged with them, he was one of them, whether he wanted to be or not. There was a place for him amongst their crew, and they were ready to welcome him with open arms. They were also of the opinion that he needed them as much as they needed him, considering Tortuga was the only home he'd ever known and there was no way, that they could see anyway, that he could just...go back to the life he'd lived before. Why would he want to stay here and be reminded of all he'd lost? Be reminded of how much life had screwed him? But more than that, The Strays would find him in minutes and just drag him back to their execution ground, and this time they wouldn't be there to save him. He couldn't stay here, it was impossible and he had nowhere else to go so it hadn't required much thought for them to agree to his inclusion. He met every one of the criteria they could lay out if they were so inclined.

This guy, on the other hand, they knew nothing about. Other than what Jongho had just told them of course, part of which had been that the man was a scholar. A _scholar, _not exactly pirate material and from the sounds of it he was quite prone to distraction when it came to something that interested him...that he wanted to study. _He'll be more of a liability than anything else. I can't see how he'd contribute at all. He's spent his days with his books and his studying, he's probably never been on a ship before. Not properly anyway, his time in The Strays brig was probably his first venture on to the seas. He knows nothing about running a ship, crewing a ship...nothing about life at sea let alone life as a pirate. Then again neither did San but...San was different. I suppose we could drop him off somewhere... _

"Is this about Wooyoung's gunpowder comment? Because-"

"NO! No it's...it's not" Yunho licked his lips nervously.

"We can take you with us and drop you off...somewhere? Maybe not to your home port, but we can certainly take you to one of the regular ports. You should be able to get home from there" Wooyoung tried.

"No...I don't want to go back. I want to go with you" Yunho's voice was determined.

"Why?" Yeosang asked, bluntly. "We can get you home easy enough, it won't be any trouble. You can get back to your studies...why would you want to stay with us?"

"There's nothing for me back in Archia. Not really. I have no family left and...all I do is study. All I do is read about things in books. Read about places and people, yes, but read about events and phenomena too."

"But you're a scholar...isn't that your favourite thing to do?"

"Well...yes. But I...I want to experience these things. Before, it never crossed my mind to want to go out and see such things for myself. I read about executions, and death and so on...read about them from medical journals, and newspaper clippings and first hand accounts and that was always enough for me. Books can teach you so much, but they aren't quite the same as experiencing it for yourself. As _seeing _it for yourself, I know that now. I want to be the one seeing such things, writing journals and articles and texts for others to study but also...how can I learn about something solely from reading about it in a book?"

"You want to come with us...to examine dead bodies?" Hongjoong blinked at him.

"Yes! No...I...that was just an example. There's so many things I've only read about, so many things that I never thought to experience for myself but now...I want to. I suppose I should thank The Strays for that, for showing me there's more to studying than just reading books. That experiencing these things is just as important...just as interesting and can provide just as much knowledge-"

"We're pirates. We won't be studying the little fishies and the mating cycles of the dolphins or whatever it is you think you can learn aboard our ship-"

"Everything. I want to learn everything that there is to learn. I've worked hard to get to where I am. I've worked hard for my education...but it's not complete if I don't experience these things myself. If I don't experience sailing on the sea, if I don't see animals and creatures in person, if I don't try to communicate with a different people...it's one thing reading about it all in books. Reading the theory to it, how it should work, how a language should be spoken...but another thing entirely putting it in to practice. I want to come with you." Yunho's voice was determined. "...please" he added.

"No offence, but you'd be more of a hinderance than a help, you know nothing about how a ship works-"

"Neither did I and I learned well enough" San cut in.

"I know something. Something that can help you."

"Go on..." Hongjoong narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I've been their prisoner for...I don't know how long. They kidnapped me from Archia-"

"About that...I still can't quite figure out what The Strays would want with a Scholar." Wooyoung mused. "What use could they possibly have for you? All they do is blow ships to pieces, murder people and steal anything shiny that isn't nailed down, where does a scholar fit in to that? Why go to tall the trouble of coming to kidnap you?"

"Not to be arrogant, but I'm somewhat of a prodigy. You could say I'm even a little bit of a genius" Yunho laughed awkwardly. "They need something from me. They need my help because there's something that they want to get their hands on very badly-" a distant shout interrupted him.

"Hongjoong, we shouldn't linger here" Yeosang pointed out.

"I promise...I promise that I have useful information. That I have something that can help you take them down faster than whatever it is you have planned just please take me with you"

"Bold of you to assume we already have a plan" Wooyoung snorted, unable to help himself. Hongjoong glared at him. "What? It's true! We _don't _have a plan, we don't even have the beginnings of a plan, other than 'ruin their lives' or 'take all their power for ourselves and leave them with nothing'. We have a vague intention, but no actual, real plan to achieve it. Hell we don't even have all that much justification for wanting to destroy them other than the fact that they're kind of evil and we _really _don't like them. Except for you, I suppose" Wooyoung turned to Jongho. "With the whole...you murdered my best friend in the entire world in cold blood, blood feud thing."

"Please...I can help you. I swear that I can. Please" Hongjoong eyed Yunho, before turning to look at San who simply shrugged in response. The entire gesture, along with the look on San's face communicating 'it's up to you' clearly despite the words not being spoken aloud. Hongjoong's eyes then slid to Wooyoung, who jerked his head up slightly. _We may as well hear what he has to say...it's not like we've got anything to lose and we've not got a plan of our own yet anyway. Not a proper one...not one that amounts to anything. If we're serious about doing this, we've got to come up with something and if he's got information that can help us, we'd be fools not to listen. Besides, despite the fact he's scarily tall and unnaturally excitable about reading, studying and other brain related activities...he seems like a good person. He's not threatening or intimidating...he seems harmless. The kid seems attached to him too. _

Wooyoung hadn't realised that he'd spoken aloud until an irritated voice growled.

"I'm not a kid"

"Yes...you are. You're like a wittle baby" Wooyoung patted his head as he cooed at him.

"I'm _nineteen_" Jongho growled back and Wooyoung snatched his hand back in surprise. He knew the boy was younger than him...but he hadn't realised it was only by a year. He coughed slightly, at the realisation.

"Well...you're still a kid to me. You don't even look old enough to drink yet" Wooyoung shot back, defensive.

"Wooyoung...he looks like he's older than you" Yeosang pointed out. While Wooyoung spluttered, Jongho just sighed, turning away from him. Wooyoung then turned pleading eyes on Hongjoong who'd been watching the entire exchange with amusement but he just gave Wooyoung the 'I have no intention of helping you because this is far too amusing to me' look, in response.

"He still looks like a baby" Wooyoung muttered sulkily. Hongjoong shook his head in amusement before getting back to business and finally turning to Yeosang. Yeosang tilted his head to eye Yunho. He didn't look entirely opposed to the idea of another new addition to their crew. Despite the man's intimidating size, Yeosang also didn't appear to be uneasy at his presence which lent the other man quite a bit of credit. Then again Yunho did appear to be like an overexcited puppy, albeit with questionable priorities from what they'd seen so far.

His examination of Yunho over, Yeosang slid his gaze over to Wooyoung, who smiled encouragingly at him. The events of Fort Charles would always be a scar that Yeosang would carry, but he _had_ started to heal from that wound. He had been the first to insist that they save Jongho, that they give him a place aboard their ship when he hadn't even met the boy. There had been no hesitation from him whatsoever, and he had been well aware of Jongho's...activities leading up to his capture by The Strays but he'd still not blanched at the thought of the boy becoming a part of their crew.

Yeosang maintained eye contact with Wooyoung for a few seconds longer as they finished their silent communication, before turning his gaze back to Hongjoong. Their Captain studied Yeosang's expression for a moment, then two, before nodding at whatever it was he saw in Yeosang's expression. Finally, he turned to face Yunho.

"Alright...my crew seems to be in agreement on this, you can have a place with us. Any enemy of The Strays is a friend of ours I suppose. But if I find out that you're deceiving us; if I find out that you're lying to us in order to lead us in to some sort of trap...then I'll keelhaul you nice and slow" Hongjoong smiled brightly at the taller man, and Wooyoung felt a chill go up his spine. _How does he do that?! He's so small yet so...terrifying. _

"Th-thank you" Yunho stuttered gratefully, a visible sigh of relief escaping him while Hongjoong turned, tossing his head in the direction of the docks. They all fell in behind him, resuming their quick pace towards their ship and escape. More than a few tense minutes later, the sounds of shouting, rampaging and general chaos audible in the distance, they were hurrying up the gangplank of their ship.

The sails had been left unfurled and ready to go should they need to make a hasty escape so all that was left was for Yeosang, with San's assistance, to haul in the gangplank while Wooyoung raised the anchor. They set to their tasks as soon as their feet touched the wooden planks of the deck, hurrying in different directions to carry out the orders they'd been given. Hongjoong made for the helm, ready to steer them away from the dock and out of the bay, while their new additions stood awkwardly in the middle of the deck, gazing around themselves in wonder.

"Oooh, I wonder how that-"

"_Don't_ touch anything" Jongho hissed to Yunho, slapping his outstretched hand. "You were _just _granted a place aboard this ship, do you want to be thrown overboard?"

"...no" Wooyoung could hear the sulky quality to the older of the two's words and he chuckled softly to himself.

Anchor raised, and with the ship drifting lazily out of the dock as it headed out in to the bay of Tortuga, Wooyoung headed up to join Hongjoong at the helm.

"Where are we going?" he asked curiously as Yeosang and San joined them, their own tasks complete.

"I don't know yet. But for now...let's just aim for getting away from this place and the very angry pirates that would no doubt love to have our guts for garters right about now" Wooyoung conceded the point and didn't comment further. Once they were away from Tortuga, they would have to discuss their next move and where they were going to hide out because The Strays _would _come looking for them and they'd need to be ready for when they did.

"Wooyoung, let our new recruits pick themselves a cabin and get them settled in. Come back here when you're done" Wooyoung offered their Captain his usual joking salute, then headed back down the steps to the deck. Their youngest member, a fact discovered as they'd made their way back to their ship, and his tall friend weren't hard to find. They'd stayed in their places at the centre of the deck, presumably wanting to stay out of their way and not hinder their escape with their inexperience when it came to all things sailing.

"Jongho!" Wooyoung called, excitedly waving him over from where he'd been awkwardly lurking by the main mast with Yunho. "Come with me! I'll give you both the grand tour" _that should buy us enough time for Hongjoong to get us out of the bay and back to the sea, before we interrogate Yunho about what it is, exactly, that he knows. Or thinks he knows, anyway, and we have to start planning what it is we're going to do next._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next and final chapter is coming in a couple days and I wanted to give y'all a choice for how I do the next part. 
> 
> I can either edit and post every single chapter of the next part and then post each chapter once I've written a chapter of the following part OR I can edit and post a chapter after I've written a new chapter for the following part which is how I usually do things. 
> 
> Bearing in mind I'm nearly on Christmas break so I will have more time to write for the next month BUT I do have an assignment due. 
> 
> The first option means it'll be a while before the next part is started dependent on how long it takes me to edit all the chapters, but the updates in theory should be faster once I do start posting it...the second option means you might have to wait longer for updates but you'll get the first chapter of the next part faster. 
> 
> It's up to you guys, I don't know which is the worse option...having to wait ages for the next chapter or having to wait ages for the next part :') It doesn't really make a difference to me so I thought I'd ask your opinion seeing as you're all hopefully still reading this!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the adventure begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay here's the final chapter and with it...the prequels have come to an end! The next part kicks off the main story, and I had planned to have it all as one big part but I think I'm going to keep posting as little parts because it's easier for me when it comes to writing and posting to a schedule etc. It keeps me more motivated, if that makes sense? So there's three parts left as of now, that might change depending on what I decide to do because the next two are fully planned out but the final part isn't quite as nailed down! Hope you don't mind me doing it that way instead! 
> 
> I never really planned on doing prequels, but I feel like this was the best way to do it so I didn't have constant flashbacks in the main story, and hopefully you guys liked it! Beware there is going to be a time skip after this though as the main story is where I had originally planned to start this! 
> 
> I just want to say, I got a lot of really lovely comments from you guys on the last chapter, and I appreciate every single one of you who reads this, comments or gives me kudos! It keeps me motivated, and it makes my day! I didn't realise you guys worried about me and how I'm doing etc y'all made me feel so soft! 
> 
> I have decided that I'll be editing all of the next part before I start posting it, hopefully you guys won't have to wait too long, but it probably won't be as fast as it was before! I'm on break, so I'll have a lot of writing time for once, but i've also got a couple assignments and work.

Wooyoung found that he rather enjoyed giving the pair a tour of their ship. While Jongho had stoically taken in everything that Wooyoung had shown him, the occasional flicker of interest present in his eyes, Yunho had earned his affection by showing the appropriate amount of excitement and awe that was to be expected when being given a tour of a pirate ship. Or in this case an ex-Navy turned pirate ship. His eyes round with curiosity as he took everything in, asking Wooyoung question after question about how things worked and so on as he became acquainted with their ship. Utterly fascinated by everything Wooyoung had to say and making quite the rapt audience for him. _I really hope he doesn't turn out to be a traitor, he's adorable. Like an excitable, overly large puppy. It would be such a shame to have to cut him to ribbons and let the sharks eat him. I wouldn't be able to enjoy our first ever keelhauling, the experience would be completely ruined. Then again...I don't really think Yunho has the capacity to be a traitor, he doesn't seem sly and conniving, and I'm not convinced that he'd be all that good at lying. _

Yunho's excitement about his new home had only dimmed when it came to picking out his cabin, as he lamented the loss of all of his books and study materials, still presumably safe in his lodgings in Archia though the other man seemed sure that when his rent failed to be paid all of his precious books would be tossed out on to the street. A thought that had Yunho becoming quite misty eyed, right before he'd become choked up and outright tearful as he wailed about the 'poor books', his 'precious babies' that had been 'left discarded on the road by those heathens, vulnerable to the elements and no doubt destroyed' when they'd kidnapped him.

"How difficult would it have been for them to simply pick them up and bring them along? For all they knew I might have needed those exact books to help them, I didn't but that's not the point-"

"I don't think your kidnappers were the sharpest barnacle on the ship, it probably didn't occur to them. They seem to have quite the one track minds...kill...stab...kidnap..." Wooyoung commented.

"I'm going to be honest, I'm not sure some of them even know what a book _is_." Jongho added.

"You're not wrong" Yunho was oblivious to their words, lost in his despair over his damn books.

"-they just left them there. Lying on the road. Abandoned. Spines...c-cr-cracked." Yunho had difficulty getting the word out, the horror evident in his voice when he did manage it. "Their pages flapping in the wind, their beautiful, beautiful knowledge giving pages. Marred by dirt and filth. How could they? How could they do that? My poor books" he wailed.

Wooyoung wasn't entirely sure what to say to that. There was nothing to be done about his books, there was no way they could venture all the way to Archia just to retrieve them and he didn't think fiction books were entirely Yunho's thing, which ruled out he and Yeosang sharing their meagre stash with him.

"We can...get you some books when we next make port. I'm sure there'll be a bookshop there somewhere, not all pirates can't read! You can start a new collection, Hongjoong won't mind" Wooyoung had informed him, somewhat appeasing the tearful man.

Jongho, on the other hand, had a much less dramatic reaction. He had merely commented that he'd never had a space entirely of his own before, having shared his previous sleeping quarters with Old Dex, the blacksmith that he had been apprenticed to. He didn't seem overly bothered by the loss of any of his meagre possessions either, the sword he kept clutched to his chest seemingly the only thing of value he had.

The two of them now occupied the previously empty first two rooms on the left of the crew quarters and Wooyoung hoped that they didn't get many more new crew members as they were quickly running out of space. For everyone to live comfortably anyway, if they acquired too many crew, people would have to sleep in hammocks in the currently empty space reserved for their dining area just along from the six cabins meant for officers on a regular ship. _I really don't want to have to deal with having crew hanging from hammocks. They always get in the way, and you have to duck to avoid hitting your head on their backs or their asses and scurrying along this deck hunched over will not to my back any favours whatsoever. The entire space will become so...so...messy, and hazardous with _things _lying all over the place. And what if we decide we actually want to use the dining area? To eat at the dining table? A distinct possibility now that we have more crew and we can leave the helm unattended for long enough to eat down here if we get bored of looking at the starry sky, or listening to the waves or even the general chill that sometimes creeps in at night. Nobody will want to eat down here if there's people living in this space, filling it up with dirty laundry and...and...questionable smells. _

Wooyoung's tour guide duties had come to an end, and he'd supervised as the pair had settled in to their rooms, exploring the space. He'd made sure that they knew anything they required would be gathered at the next port. Clothes, books, things to keep them occupied in their spare time or just to make the space feel like home. He'd informed them of where everyone else's rooms were in case they needed to call upon any of the other crew and answered any lingering questions that they might have. Yeosang had even come down at one point, collected his medical kit from his own room and then set about patching up Jongho's hand at their dining table. Removing the..._interesting _stitches he'd been given aboard The Strays ship, Jongho murmuring an 'oh thank God' under his breath as the infantile stitches were dealt with, and properly stitching and bandaging his wound having apparently noticed it at some point or other.

Once everything had been taken care of and judging that enough time had passed, Wooyoung had led the way back up to the deck and then on to the helm where they all gathered around Hongjoong expectantly. The ship was now cutting through the waves of the open sea, the morning sunlight shining weakly through the clouds above. Hongjoong adjusted the helm a little to the left, checked his compass briefly before snapping it closed and turning to face Yunho.

"You. Speak. If I have to get rid of you, I'd quite like to do it now before anyone gets too attached." he eyed Wooyoung as he spoke. Wooyoung gesturing to himself disbelievingly. "Yes, you. I don't want to have to listen to your wailing when I shred his skin to ribbons if he turns out to be lying to us. Or any pleading for his life for that matter, from _any _of you. We don't have the luxury of being merciful to anyone who might try and sell us out to The Strays, so if he turns out to be doing just that...I _will _kill him and I _will _make him suffer before I do so. I can't allow anyone to harm my family." Yunho swallowed at their Captain's words.

"That's rather reasonable of you, I believe, and very, uh, befitting of a pirate." he laughed nervously, but it died in his throat when Hongjoong continued to stare at him. Yeosang and San's eyes were on him too, faces devoid of any emotion and Wooyoung schooled his own features in to an expression to match. "Right. Well you see, the thing is...The Strays kidnapped me from Archi-"

"Yes, I'm well aware. We've already been over this." Yunho gulped at Hongjoong's tone. "I'd get to your point sooner, rather than later, I have little patience left-"

"Well you shouldn't have gotten up so early then, should you Joongie? You know you get cranky when you don't get eight hours of sleep" Wooyoung chided. Hongjoong turned a glare on him. "What? It's _true_"

"You're ruining the effect he's going for, Woo" Yeosang murmured.

"Oooohhh, apologies"

"Whatever. We'll be in shark infested waters in a matter of minutes by my calculations, so if you don't start talking...don't start telling us _why, _exactly, we should allow you to remain aboard our ship, I'm going to assume that you're in collusion with The Strays and you'll get to experience what it's like to be keelhauled."

"Joongie, I think the threat becomes less threatening the more it's threatened and you've said the K word rather a lot today-" their Captain had threatened Yunho with it twice more on their journey back to their ship, and then had to actually explain what keelhauling was as apparently that was the one thing Yunho _didn't _possess any knowledge of.

"Wooyoung-" Hongjoong was cut off by Yunho's voice and a swift torrent of words.

"They needed me to translate some words written on a page...on an old piece of map, rather. They kept calling it a page, but from what I could see whenever they'd wave it in my face...it was a piece of a map. A very old map. It was made of some sort of beaten animal skin, I think, it was frayed around the edges from where it had been ripped in to pieces, I could see that much at least. They would insist on shoving it right in to my face as if I couldn't see it perfectly fine from a respectable distance. I mean, honestly, do you see me wearing spectacles? No. That would suggest I have perfect vision, but they wouldn't stop pushing it so close that I could actually smell it. It smelled like the sea...in case you were wondering. Salt and seaweed and it wasn't actually a pleasant smell, most likely because it was old but I digress. It had something written on it, something that they wanted me to translate. I'm quite proficient in more than one language you see, but I could never get a good enough look at the thing to see _what _language it was. As I said, they either held it too far away, waved it about like some sort of flag, or pushed it so close that I nearly went cross eyed trying to look at it, though that was mostly the angry one, Changbin. Felix, was that his name? He seemed quite lovely-"

"Are you joking?" Jongho asked.

"No? He was actually rather sweet-"

"I really don't care about The Strays and whether or not one of them is slightly less psychopathic than the others. Get on with it" Hongjoong interrupted.

"Just to clarify, he's every bit the murderous, psychopathic bastard that the others are. Yunho just likes him because he answered his stupid questions" Jongho piped up, Hongjoong rolling his eyes and looking like he immensely regretted his decision to let the taller man aboard.

"So...they have an old piece of map with some writing on it, presumably in another language and that's why they kidnapped you?" San spoke up.

"Yes! Exactly! They were sure that I could tell them what it said, but I never got the chance to look at it properly. It was very old though, I know that for certain"

"Okay..." Hongjoong drew the word out, eyes narrowed in confusion. "What kind of map was it? Was it a map of the Caribbean?"

"I don't know-" Hongjoong sighed.

"What, exactly, does this map piece have to do with taking down The Strays? You know nothing except that it exists and has some funny writing on it that you may or may not be able to translate. Just because The Strays were confident you could translate it, doesn't mean that you _can. _You have no idea what it says, what the map is of or where it leads to. Most likely it's some sort of wild goose chase they were going to go off on to who knows where for who knows wha-why are you looking at me like that?" Hongjoong eyed a grinning Yunho.

"My two jailers were rather chatty, as I'm sure you can vouch for Jongho. It would seem that the map piece in their possession is one of three." Wooyoung looked to Hongjoong who's attention was now solely on Yunho.

"Three?" Yunho nodded.

"The original map, when it was whole, leads to a legendary treasure. No-one's sure what exactly constitutes a legendary treasure, whether it's a weapon, piles of gold and jewels, a secret city paved with gold or something or other, but it's got to be good right? Good enough that it was hidden away, that the only thing leading to it has been divided up and scattered to make it harder to find...good enough that The Strays were willing to come all the way inland, to Archia of all places, to kidnap me. To treat me somewhat nicely in order to get me to cooperate with them. They could have tortured me, but they didn't. They threatened me of course, but they never laid a finger on me and they don't seem like the most patient types." Everyone conceded the point with a little nod, eyes darting to each other to see what they made of this new development.

"Who's map is it?" Hongjoong asked cautiously. "How are you so sure it leads to such a treasure?"

"I'm not one for stories and tales, I believe in what I can see. What's in front of me. Fairy stories and legends do nothing for me and I don't put much stock in them, but Felix does. He told me a rather interesting story about this map piece and the pirate who originally stashed the treasure. He assured me that this map piece belonged to him, that they'd found it rolled up in a little leather bag embossed with his symbol. He showed it to me actually, and it constituted enough proof that I believed his tale."

"Who's the pirate?" Wooyoung breathed.

"Maddox, or something-"

"Maddox? As in...Mad Captain Maddox? Although it _was_ just plain old Captain Maddox, but that was before. Everyone said that he went crazy, he kept babbling on about treasure and sirens and strange sea creatures. Creatures that aren't real, that don't exist. There's endless stories about him, about his adventures...and his treasure. But no-one's ever been able to find it, ever been able to find even a hint as to its location" Wooyoung turned wide eyes to Hongjoong, who was looking at Yunho contemplatively.

"That's the one! Felix told me all about him, he's quite a legend among pirates it would seem. According to Felix this Maddox person kept the map in one piece, it was _his_ map. He used it for all of his adventures, all of his navigating...it was always with him and when he hid his treasure he marked that on there too. Then in his final days, though Felix never did get around to telling me what happened to him-"

"No-one knows. He just vanished."

"Oh...poor man. Imagine, going from being such a well respected Captain, to descending in to alleged madness. To be scorned by the people who'd praised you..and then to just disappear, with no-one caring to look for you-"

"Yes, it's _very_ sad. Heartbreaking in fact. But can we get back to what you were saying?" Hongjoong interrupted impatiently.

"Oh yes, of course. In his final days, he ripped his treasured map in to pieces. Three pieces to be precise, scattering them in unknown locations...but not before marking the map pieces with clues. The first piece, once found, should you lead to the second piece. The second piece to the third, and the third to the treasure. According to Felix-"

"He really _is _quite the chatterbox, isn't he?" Jongho grumbled.

"-it's widely believed that the clues are coded rather than simple instructions written down. Alongside being familiar with a number of languages, I'm also quite good at codes and puzzles so they truly did kidnap the right person for the job"

"I'm not sure you should sound quite so proud about that...they _kidnapped _you and they probably would have ripped out some fingernails, or cut off a few fingers within a day or two." Jongho pointed out.

"The fact that they couldn't read it, that it needed to be translated could speak to the authenticity of this map if Maddox's seal wasn't enough-"

"The seal was legitimate. Felix showed me the bag with the marking on it, he also showed me several renderings of the man's seal. They were rather thorough in their research, it's such a shame they're such brutes. Some of them do have the capacity for scholarly pursuits-" Jongho let out a snort of laughter.

"Sure they do."

"I believe it was the first mate who went to such lengths to check the authenticity of it-"

"Oh. Well that explains it. He's got to be the only one aboard that ship with a brain, I'll give him that." Jongho sniped.

"The seal is more than enough to authenticate the map piece. It belonged to this Maddox. As for the writing on it...I'm unsure if the fact that it's in a different language is the 'code' that people believe he wrote his clues in, or if translating it will reveal the supposed code, if there's even one at all. Perhaps the only coded clue is the one leading to the treasure. There's no way to know."

"How the hell did The Strays get their hands on the first map piece?" Wooyoung couldn't help but exclaim. "They're the embodiment of evil, they're mean and nasty and did I mention _evil_? So how come they get rewarded with a piece of Maddox's map? It's not fair"

"I believe they acquired it from one of their recent victims when they looted a ship. They'd attacked the ship expecting to get riches, which I'm sure they did, and found the pouch in the Captain's coat pocket when they searched him. Apparently he'd been looking shifty since they boarded the ship, and kept fingering something in his pocket so The Strays searched him expecting him to be hiding the key to a vault or safe or something. Instead they found the pouch and the map piece. They tried to question him about it's origins, but one of them got a bit too enthusiastic when threatening him with his sword and accidentally stabbed the man-"

"Sounds about right" Jongho grumbled.

"How do you _accidentally _stab a man when you're threatening him?"

"Maybe he tripped?"

"Maybe he had shaky hands?"

"Then he had no business holding a sword-"

"-all the man managed to get out when pressed-"

"Because _of course _they couldn't let the poor fucker die in peace. _Of course _they had to harangue him until his dying breath-"

"I know you're bitter Jongho, I understand. We all do, what they did to you was..._horrible_. But _please_ let Yunho finish his story before I die of old age." Hongjoong sighed. Jongho nodded sheepishly, gesturing Yunho to continue.

"All the man managed to get out was the name Maddox, and something about a coral reef? A rather large one if I remember correctly?"

"There's a story about a coral reef, Maddox himself is the one who told it. Apparently he came across this little corner of the sea, and growing within it was a coral reef. It was big, but that wasn't the most unusual thing. _Apparently, _this coral reef had a shape. It was like some sort of palace or something, and as he went to explore it he was captured by these guards. Turned out the palace belonged to the Atlantians, they weren't all wiped out when their city sunk beneath the waves. They adapted and they survived though I can't remember if the coral covered the original palace or if they shaped it out of the coral reef when they expanded their old city, it's been ages since I read about Maddox's adventures. Yeosang can you remember?"

"None of that makes even the remotest bit of sense. Atlantians? A palace built out of a coral reef? It's ridiculous" San scoffed.

"What part of 'mad Captain Maddox' didn't register with you? They said he went insane for a reason...because he started spouting nonsense just like this"

"Well it would seem it may not have been nonsense as everyone believed it to be" Yunho interrupted. "The Captain that The Stray's stole this map piece from very clearly said Maddox and mentioned a coral reef, and if the man himself spoke of such a place, if there are stories about his discovery of it no matter if people thought him mad for it...then it would seem that it all adds up, wouldn't it? It would seem that it's very real, and that the first piece of the map had been hidden there somewhere." Wooyoung blinked wide eyed at Yunho.

"The running theory is that said legendary treasure is most likely mountains of gold, jewels, coins, pearls and who knows what else. You know, the standard fare when it comes to treasure. Although some have speculated in more recent times that it might actually be some sort of powerful weapon the likes of which the world has never before seen, hidden away to keep it out of the wrong hands. Which is why I refused to help them translate the page." Yunho continued. "I know you wanted me to do it Jongho, to save myself, and I appreciate that but..that's why I couldn't. If it _is _a weapon, I can't let the likes of them get their hands on it."

"That treasure...if it exists it could set us up for life if it's as vast as people say. We'd be filthy rich and we'd become legends. The pirates that found the lost, legendary treasure of old Captain Maddox. It would make us his heirs of a sort and no-one would be able to touch us. We'd be safe. Protected. No-one would be able to lay a finger on us, to _hurt _us...no-one would dare. We'd be the most powerful, legendary pirates since the days of Maddox himself. Living legends. People would tell stories about us, we'd have endless books and tales written and told about _us_. We'd be heroes among pirates, pirate Kings. The best of the best and we wouldn't have to use the standard pirate tactics to achieve that. We could take down The Strays quickly, in one swoop and everyone would be begging and scraping at _our _feet. We can topple them from their perch regardless of whether or not it actually is treasure. If it's just a weapon we can use it to rid the seas of them. The threat of it could even be enough to send them running with their tails between their legs." Hongjoong mused.

"He's right. It could take us years to take down The Strays. Years of plotting against them, coming up with plan after plan. Undermining them at every chance we get and waiting for an opportunity to finish them off. We might not have to sink quite to their level but if we want to surpass them we have to have just as fearsome a reputation as them and we won't get it by being nice and friendly. We'd have to kill people, maybe not innocent people if we chose our targets carefully but I know everyone on board might not be entirely comfortable with that." Yeosang added, glancing at San, Jongho and Yunho. "The three of us..." he gestured to himself, Wooyoung and Hongjoong. "Had prepared ourselves for a pirates life. Stealing, looting, robbing ships and sinking them. Killing their crews, but not everyone here has acclimated to the idea. We could target corrupt merchants and carry that sort of thing out on them but it might not send quite the message we want. That's something we'd have to discuss...how to achieve what we want without becoming as bad as The Strays. But with this treasure, whatever it may be, we could put an end to their rule in weeks. Months maybe, depending on the locations of the other map pieces and how long it takes us to decipher the clues. We wouldn't have to resort to quite the same tactics as The Strays either."

"Once we're on top, it'll be easy enough to kick them back down to where they belong. They'd be answering to us, all the pirates would. Hell we could build our own island stronghold with the money from the treasure...or take one by force if it's a weapon. We'd never have to lift a finger again, we could just sail wherever we want to sail. Loot a ship here and there for the fun of it and _relax." _Honjoong sighed, dreamily, before shaking himself ever so slightly. He turned to Yunho, eyeing him suspiciously. "And you're going to help us? Just like that? No strings attached, when you refused to help The Strays?"

"As I said...if the treasure is a weapon, I can't let it fall in to The Strays hands. If it's more...traditional treasure it would only serve to make them more powerful than they already are. More unstoppable. There would be no-one to reign them in, no-one to keep them in check...they'd be able to do whatever it is they please and that won't be a pleasant experience for anyone. I don't want to be the person that makes it easier for them to destroy people's lives...to murder people and wreak even more havoc than they already do. Who knows what they could be capable of with the treasure in their hands, no matter what it is. Their reign of terror might even extend to land." Yunho shuddered. "I know you're suspicious of me, I understand why and I don't fault you for it. But I would never help them, and despite your occupation...you don't seem like bad people. You don't seem the type of people to take the treasure, whatever it may be, and use it to make people's lives miserable. So I will help you. Help you find the treasure, help you deal with The Strays. But you're wrong about one thing. There are strings attached. My place aboard this ship. That's what I want in exchange. I want to...to belong here. I think I could like it, and it would be quite nice to not only get to _live _for once, to add a more practical side to my studies...but to also have a home. To have...friends. I don't...um..have any, back in Archia you see. It's quite competitive and there aren't very many friendly people."

"We don't seem like bad people? Give us time, we're new to this whole pirate thing I'm sure we'll get there eventually" Wooyoung chuckled before Hongjoong's incredibly pointy elbow planted itself in his rib cage. "_Ow. _What? We are!" he whined at his Captain.

"That's beside the point Wooyoung. No matter what piratical activities we might partake in we won't be stooping to their level. We want a fearsome reputation to rival theirs...but we don't want the reputation that The Strays have. We want to be better than them. We can be pirates, we can be feared without having to murder innocent people and make people's lives a living hell."

"If you say so" Wooyoung mumbled, rubbing his ribs.

"I'll decipher each clue we find, translate anything that needs to be translated. I can help you find the other map pieces, and help you find the treasure. I swear that I will, I don't even require payment in exchange. Just take me along with you, let me join your crew. Now that I'm out here...in the world, experiencing things...it seems a shame to shut myself back in the library. Much as I love my books they can be rather...dusty." Yunho admitted sheepishly.

"You'll do all of that work for us...and all you want in exchange is to join our crew?" Hongjoong's voice was disbelieving. Yunho nodded his answer and Hongjoong turned to Jongho.

"And you, this plan's fine with you? You have no objections?"

"I want them to be dealt with. I want them to be completely and utterly ruined with nothing left to their names. No reputation, no power, no nothing. I want them unable to hurt anyone ever again, and I don't really care how that's achieved as long as it is. Even if I'd still quite like to run a sword through their Captain's cold, black heart." Jongho muttered the last part of his little speech, but Wooyoung still caught it.

"Who knows Jongho, the opportunity for such a thing could still arise, so don't rule the possibility out just yet." Wooyoung cheerfully informed him, offering him an encouraging smile as he slung his arm around the boys shoulders. "And if it does...you'll be first on the list of potential executioners. Stab away, we certainly won't stop you. You'll have dibs, if you will."

"You're all on board with this plan? There's no objections? No hesitation from a single one of you? We're in total agreement here?" Hongjoong addressed Wooyoung, Yeosang and San. Wooyoung looked away from Jongho to nod at the older man.

"This is what we started our journey for Hongjoong. We only became pirates because it was the only way for us to be free, to live the rest of our lives without looking over our shoulders. To _enjoy _ourselves. Looting and blowing up ships does sound fun...but this way we can achieve everything we want in a shorter space of time. There's less risk involved. If we do it the way we originally planned we'd have to build ourselves up, we'd gain the attention of the Navy and we'd be fighting off them as well as any other pirates trying to pick us off, all while trying to contend with The Strays and tear them down. This way we can get the notorious reputation for a lot less work. We can get the power we need...and we can have an adventure at the same time. Doesn't it sound fun to you? Searching for hidden map pieces, decoding clues and hunting down treasure?"

"He has a point Hongjoong. We decided to be pirates because we didn't really have any other choice, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun with it. That doesn't mean we have to be like every other pirate sailing the seas-"

"I had envisioned a more...bloodthirsty crew when I initially came up with this plan" Hongjoong conceded, and Wooyoung allowed himself a small smile. Hongjoong's plan had been to become pirates and do piratey things, regardless of whether or not it was morally acceptable. He'd seemed ready to turn himself over to a darker side. However, the crew members they'd stumbled across so far hadn't quite fit in with that plan. Rather than assembling a crew of like-minded individuals ready to kill and steal and paint the deck of a ship with blood...he'd ended up with a crew of misfits needing a place to belong. Needing a home and a family and each broken in their own little ways. Wooyoung imagined the crew they currently had was somewhat...softer than the one he'd been picturing. That didn't mean that they couldn't be ruthless when they needed to be, that they couldn't do all the things that pirates did, if they wanted. It just meant they would do things their own way, adhere to their own set of rules and morals. _Who wants to be like everyone else anyway? _

"I think we're more...rogues than pirates" Wooyoung commented.

"We're not rogues Woo, we _are _pirates. You do remember the list of crimes that we've committed of a piratical nature? Stealing a ship, looting the treasury, blowing the Fort up...if we wanted we could even add kidnapping a noble to that list-"

"I came willingly-"

"Doesn't matter. I'm sure that's one of the rumours swirling about Kingstown right about now. The residents of Kingstown will be well aware by now that the ship that had docked in their port was a pirate ship. The Navy will have made every law-abiding port well aware of who and what we are. I'm sure it won't be lost on the people of Kingstown that you vanished at the same time as the pirate ship. Hell your father could even spin his story that way. The pirates kidnapped you and killed a servant trying to protect you or something or other. So why not add it to our list as well? Despite the lack of pillaging and plundering thus far...we're doing quite well at our new job."

"I thought we agreed never to use those particular words ever again Yeosang." Wooyoung growled, glaring at his best friend and trying to mentally block the image trying to flood back of that night in Kingstown. Yeosang smirked at him, raising a brow slightly.

"What about you?" Hongjoong asked, interrupting Wooyoung and Yeosang's stare off and causing them to turn to face the noble as well.

"I'll go wherever you go." He said quietly. "The Strays need to be stopped. Whether we do that by terrorising the seas or hunting down some long lost treasure...it doesn't matter to me as long as we do it together."

"Then I suppose it's settled." Hongjoong announced with a clap. "It looks like it's time to start our first _real _pirate adventure. To do what pirate's do best...and hunt down some treasure. Legendary, long lost treasure at that" Wooyoung could hear the way Hongjoong relished the words he spoke. He was trying to hide his excitement, to be suitably Captainy...but it was there. Waiting just beneath the surface. He was just as excited as the rest of them. They had...direction, a _goal_ atand they were going to have a damn good time achieving it.

"But where to begin..." Hongjoong hummed in thought and Wooyoung could practically see the gears turning in his head as he started to concoct whatever nefarious plan was taking shape in his mind.

"The Strays are in possession of the first piece of the map which we'll need to acquire in order for me to translate it and reveal the code or the directions to the next piece. But the Captain doesn't always keep it close to him. I imagine he has it on him most of the time, of course, but he's entrusted it to Changbin before, and Felix by default because he's desperate to get it translated. There's also the first mate, Woojin, he's definitely been in possession of it before but in my opinion...you stand no chance of managing to prise it away from either the Captain or his first mate. The other two on the other hand..."

"Aren't the sharpest tools in the smithy" Jongho supplied.

"Quite. I imagine it wouldn't be too hard to get the map piece away from one of them-"

"But the question is how?"

"Changbin and Felix will be desperate to prove themselves...to make up for the mistakes they've made. They failed to get me to do as they wished, failed to get the map piece translated and also failed to stop Jongho from escaping. Then of course they lost me, their key to unlocking the other pieces of the map. I imagine they're in the dog house right now and would be looking for a way out. All we need to do is present them with an opportunity that they can't refuse, to redeem themselves." Wooyoung noticed Hongjoong staring at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Wooyoung had a horrible sense of foreboding as he eyed his Captain right back.

"You're our opportunity" Hongjoong stated.

"Pardon?"

"You're the best equipped out of all of us to get close to one of them. You have just the skill set we need to lure one of them in and to gain their trust. To wrap one of them around your little finger until they'll do anything that you ask...including handing over the map piece. Of course we'll even sweeten the deal."

"...I'm scared to ask" Wooyoung muttered.

"Once you've gotten close to one of them, once you've gained their trust...you can present yourself as his salvation. A person more than capable of doing what it is that they require..."

"Translating the map piece. But I can't?" Wooyoung pointed out.

"That doesn't matter. He won't need to know that. All he needs to know is that you can help him get back in his Captain's good books by translating the map piece they're so desperate to have deciphered. He'll have to show it-"

"Hold on a minute...I was there in the Square with you. They'll recognise me as one of you!"

"Not necessarily" Jongho piped up. "Felix was the second opponent you faced" Jongho nodded to Hongjoong. "And I dealt with Changbin. They held back at first, and only joined in when Captain Chan ordered the rest of them to join the fight."

"So...they didn't see Wooyoung then?"

"They also didn't see San or Yeosang" Wooyoung pointed out, not that anyone was paying him the slightest bit of attention at this point. Their rapt attention on Hongjoong and Jongho.

"No, I don't think so" Jongho answered Hongjoong. "They were a little busy, after all"

"Wonderful" _I hate it when he says that with that...that devious little smile on his face. He's evil. He really is. Satan incarnate. _"The question is...which of the two is the weakest link?"

"According to the gossip on the ship-"

"_Why_ do you know the ship gossip, Yunho? You were a _prisoner_" Hongjoong frowned at the taller man.

"Oh, well Felix and Changbin were my main jailers but occasionally Hyunjin would take over guard duty. It's rather a shame he's such a scoundrel, he was wonderfully talkative if not the brightest. We spent hours talking over the gossip of the ship, I think he just wanted some company to be honest, someone to share things with and I couldn't really go anywhere so he had quite the rapt audience. He was a wealth of information, it was quite entertaining actually."

Yunho's voice was fond before he leaned in towards Wooyoung and the rest of the crew. Lowering his voice as he imparted his next words as if expecting one of The Strays to overhear him all the way out at sea.

"Did you know that _apparently _the first mate, Woojin that is, was spotted coming out of Captain Chan's quarters at a _very _irregular hour and in a somewhat...rumpled state on multiple ocassions? Make of that what you will of course, perhaps he'd simply fallen asleep as they went over charts or some such. But I personally think he and the Captain have some sort of arrangement going on, as they don't appear to be _together,_ but the entire situation is incredibly suspicious. Hyunjin agreed with me, he even told me Woojin and the Captain have always been far too close to just be crew mates. He was waiting to catch them out, I wonder how that ended up for him?"

"If he's lucky, he'll have walked away with just a black eye and a broken nose" Yeosang muttered to Wooyoung, who snickered quietly.

"Oh and then there's Minho and Jisung. They've been together for quite some time according to Hyunjin, and they make it rather impossible for anyone to get any sleep. That's when they stick to their rooms of course. _Apparently, _they've been caught in compromising positions in some _very _interesting places. Even the Captain's Quarters and the brig! They do sound like an adorable couple though, I have to admit, from the way Hyunjin tells it but well...you've met them. Minho's quite..."

"Ragey?"

"Murderous?" Yunho nodded at each suggestion.

"Psychopathic?" Hongjoong threw out.

"Mmm, well, we all have flaws I suppose. Despite that Hyunjin said he's quite protective of Jisung, it's almost sweet. Then there's Hyunjin himself, poor man. He's pining away for Seungmin, always lurking around him and trying to catch his attention. He'd been rather harshly rejected no less than six times during my stay aboard their ship, my heart quite went out to him. Perhaps we could adopt him? Hyunjin didn't seem like an entirely bad sort-"

"He's a part of the crew that stood idly by while their Captain slayed my friend in the street, and then they tried to hang me"

"But Hyunjin could be quite ad-"

"Is there a point to this bizarre turn in conversation? Because I really don't care who's sleeping with who amongst them and where they're doing it" Hongjoong cut in, tersely.

"Ah, yes. _Pining. _According to Hyunjin-"

"He's quite the little oracle isn't he" Hongjoong commented dryly.

"Changbin is pining after Felix." Yunho continued, ignoring the interruption. "He gets drunk and whines to Hyunjin about his freckles and how he's the 'love of his life'. He also goes out of his way to watch Felix's back whenever they're involved in a battle. He might act gruff and rough around the edges but he's more than a little enamoured with our freckled...foe. But he's fallen in to despair recently because Felix seems to be oblivious to his feelings and Changbin is, in Hyunjin's words, 'too much of a fucking pansy to do shit about it'. He told me that Changbin's become tired of it all recently-"

"So much for the 'love of his life" Yeosang snorted.

"Love is finite Sangie, and true love is bullshit." Wooyoung noticed San's gaze on him as he finished speaking, the man looking at him strangely but Wooyoung quickly drew his eyes away from him.

"You don't really believe that Woo-" Yeosang murmured, but Yunho's voice cut him off as he continued to relay what he knew courtesy of this Hyunjin person, evidently having decided he'd allowed enough time for the peanut gallery to make their comments.

"-and he's looking to move on. To forget his feelings, I suppose."

"And we can present him with the perfect opportunity to do just that, and redeem himself at the same time." Hongjoong grinned that devious smile of his that sent chills up Wooyoung's spine because it never meant anything _good._ Yunho nodded at Hongjoong's words.

"If you're looking for a weak link...he's it." he confirmed.

"And we have the perfect person to break him" Hongjoong looked to Wooyoung. _Of course. _

Wooyoung was no stranger to flirting, it was practically a hobby at one point back at the Fort. But he'd never done it on quite this scale before, never to deceive someone and con something out of them. Wooyoung flirted with the goal of having a night of fun, a nice little fling, there was never anything more to it than that. He didn't do emotions, feelings..._attachments. _He might have kidded himself that maybe the pretty guard back at the Fort was his soulmate, he might have entertained the idea of trying for something more than a one night stand with him...but he knew deep down he never would have made that move. Not really. It was nothing more than an idea, a little 'what if' that he toyed with but in reality...he never would have acted on it. Nothing scared Wooyoung more than forming an attachment to someone and having them leave him behind too, why else would he try to push San away after the realisation that he was afflicted with a minuscule crush on the man?

On the surface, this wouldn't be much different to his usual mode of operation when it came to his little flings. Draw them in, hook them and have them bending to his every little whim. Have them at his mercy, ready to do whatever he asked, then walking away when he'd taken what he wanted. The only thing giving him pause about the entire situation was the fact that this wouldn't be a one night operation. Oh no, this would inevitably take some time. Getting Changbin interested in him was something that he could achieve in one night, that was all the time he needed to get someone in to bed. When it was about more than a one night stand? More than a quick fuck? That would take longer. He'd need time to get Changbin suitably enamoured in him to keep coming back, so that he could have the time to worm his way in to the mans trust and then wait for him to be comfortable enough to start talking about his life with The Strays...to start talking about the map. Wooyoung would need him to bring it up first in order for him to mention that he could help him with his little problem. It wouldn't work otherwise, it would be too suspicious if he were to start asking questions about it, Changbin would be on to him in seconds. No, this was going to take weeks at the least and Wooyoung had never been involved with someone for that long. He'd had a running flirtship with the pretty guard but that was entirely different. The people he _really _flirted with, that he slept with...he never went there more than once but with Changbin he'd have to keep going back, night after night for this plan to work and it would have to be him. It would, because he knew just as well as Hongjoong that it couldn't be anyone else. He was the only one that could do this. But the thought of having to spend so much time with one person, having to keep up the masquerade of...feelings and having to come back rather than walk away like he usually did...that was making him uneasy.

_Of course, I don't necessarily have to get too involved. I don't have to sleep with him, sleeping with him invites attachment and I'd rather let a shark nibble on my leg. Flirting with him outright and trying to get him in to bed from the start won't foster the kind of feelings that I need to pull this off. You don't start talking about super secret things with the person you had a one night stand with, and who you keep going back to in order to try and fuck away your feelings for someone else. No, I should befriend him first. Get close to him that way by providing a shoulder to lean on and an ear to listen to his troubles. A friend to counsel him and commiserate with. Then with a little bit of flirting here and there, I can provide him with the possibility of a new object for his affections, aided by my naturally charming self, of course. If he thinks flirting is just a part of my personality then it won't be that strange to him when I start to work my magic on him for real. That's my best shot at getting him to trust me, at getting him to start talking about the map piece, he might even do it try and impress me if I can get him to fall for me as Hongjoong plans, and if not he might turn to his new friend for some help. For guidance. _

_If he _does _become romantically attached to me then I'll have to play in to it. I'll sleep with him if I have to, but I'd rather not make it a regular occurrence. I've never fucked the same person twice and I don't plan on starting now. Perhaps I can string him along with some kisses and heavy petting for the most part. _Wooyoung found his gaze straying to San as he plotted away in his head and he was hit with a troubling realisation. That being that he didn't particularly _want _to flirt with this Changbin person, a problem he'd never had before. He'd flirt with anyone under normal circumstances. But as he looked at San he realised that he didn't want to flirt with anyone else, other than to perhaps try to convince San that his previous flirting had meant nothing to him. That it was just how he was, and to push him as far away as he possibly could. He found that he didn't want to sleep with anyone, or kiss anyone other than maybe San himself. The thought of sleeping with someone, picking out a target and aiming for them, had never bothered him before...until now. Until San. Before San, he would never have thought to try and string someone along with a few kisses and some groping. He wouldn't have necessarily liked having to keep returning to the same person, but he'd have done it to get the job done and he'd have done whatever it took to make it happen. But San...had changed things and Wooyoung didn't entirely like the realisation.

_This is ridiculous. It's a crush. Some stupid little crush that I'll get over in no time, I'm sure, it shouldn't be affecting me like this. I didn't have this problem with the pretty guard and that was a crush of sorts. What is wrong with me? I'm being ruined by some barely there crush. Perhaps I can use Changbin to help me kill it entirely. I suppose I'd be doing us both a favour really. Nothing will happen between he and his little freckled friend, and nothing will happen between San and I. Nothing can. He's a member of our crew, and even supposing he did perhaps like me too...he will eventually get tired of me. Eventually any love he may have for me would run out because it always does. Eventually he'd leave just like all the others, which would be preferable to everything going to shit and still having to be stuck on a ship with him. Romances at sea are truly the fucking worst. I'd rather keep San by my side as a friend, perhaps it won't hurt so much if he leaves. _Wooyoung acknowledged that his 'if' would usually be a 'when' but he'd be lying if he said Hongjoong hadn't gotten to him. Hongjoong was proving every day that perhaps not everyone would leave him, but Hongjoong was different to San. San who still had a salvageable life to go back to. Hongjoong was his friend...his brother. But San was different. San made Wooyoung uneasy and it was all because of that pesky little crush, he was sure. He still felt uneasy about Hongjoong at times, still worried when his deepest, darkest thoughts decided to wreak havoc on his mind, but for the most part he felt at ease with Hongjoong. Hongjoong...calmed him. Made him feel at peace. But the same couldn't be said for San, he didn't have the same assurances with San as he did with Hongjoong. Everything was different with San and Wooyoung didn't like it. It made him feel on edge. San _scared _him, because as much as he loved Yeosang, as much as he cared for Hongjoong...some part of him was well aware that anything he felt for San could become deeper than all of that. That getting attached to San was dangerous because San had the capability to hurt him more than the other two ever could, yet he still kept clinging to him. He still had trouble keeping him at arms length. And it was all because of that crush.

_This is a good thing really. I can do Changbin a favour and help him kill his feelings for his friend, and I can kill this nasty little crush on San. Then everything will be alright. We'll be friends, I can treat him like a friend and despite the very real possibility that he'll want to return to his old life...that he'll want to leave us all behind, he'll become like Hongjoong to me. It will still hurt if he leaves but it won't be quite so devastating. I won't feel quite so anxious and scared about him because he'll be a friend. Nothing more and nothing less. There will be no feelings involved. He'll just be one of the crew. One of my new family. He'll stop feeling so...so separate from the others in my mind. It's a win win situation, and I'll get us the map piece as the icing on the cake. This is the perfect opportunity for me to fix this. _

Wooyoung finally roused himself from his thoughts, looking to Hongjoong and fully prepared for his Captain's next words.

"Here's what we're going to do. I'm sure once they've drunk away their shame and humiliation courtesy of us, they'll leave Tortuga no doubt intent on hunting us down and making us pay. We're relatively unknown, so they'll have a hard time doing so. No-one's familiar with us yet, so we'll be able to stay one step ahead of them. We'll cause a little chaos to attract their attention, to lure them out, but thanks to our anonymity we'll stay out of their reach. We'll track them to whichever port they land in next and then Wooyoung" Hongjoong gestured to him, San's head snapping around to look at him. "Will make his move. He didn't get a good look at you back at the Square. You'll be just a pretty stranger in a tavern to him. You'll do what you do best...and then you'll rob the sucker blind."

* * *

_They say that curiosity killed the cat, and he was inclined to believe in that saying. After all, why wouldn't he? Curiosity had gotten him in to this mess in the first place, along with a hefty dose of __naivety. He should have stayed at home, he should have stayed safe and sheltered. Protected. Then he wouldn't be in this situation. He wouldn't be hurting and suffering, crying out for help in to a void of silence. There was no-one to hear him...no-one willing to answer his call and it was all his own fault. His people isolated themselves for a reason and he knew that. He'd always known it. He'd always heard the stories passed down from generation to generation. Stories best told whispered around a campfire to chill your friends but used as bedtime tales by his people to scare them. To terrify them and remind them that the world outside was evil. Dangerous. Because they weren't just stories. They were truth. Fact. Because he and his people were __different. They were _other. _And as has been proven to be true time and time again throughout the world over decades and centuries...people fear those who are other. They fear anyone even slightly different from what's deemed normal. Anything different, any_one_ different, become targets of hatred and fear._

_All his people had ever wanted to do was live. To go about their lives in peace, just like everyone else was allowed to do. They'd never set out to hurt people. To harm them. But what else were they supposed to do? Didn't they have just as much of a right to a peaceful, joyous life as everyone else? Apparently not, and that fact had warped and twisted his people over time. Changed them forever. But what else could they do? _

_Of course, he was a dreamer. Or that's how he might have described himself, others would call him naive, no doubt. But he'd always been so sure that there were kind people out there. People that wouldn't treat them so viciously, so savagely. That wouldn't let their fear fuel their hatred, and direct it at those like him. Every single person in the world couldn't be like those he'd encountered already, that his people had encountered over lifetimes. How could you possibly judge the entirety of the human race on just a handful of people? The answer was you couldn't. It wouldn't be fair and he'd believed that no two people were the same. Believed that they'd just had the misfortune to experience the worst that humanity had to offer and had yet to encounter the best. _

_He himself had never been subjected to the horrors that the elders had spoken of..had warned of over and over. The spine chilling stories told to generation after generation to warn them. To make it known that the people outside were evil. No-one in recent generations had experienced these horrors first hand but all of them knew of them. All of them spoke of them. Using them as a reprimand to those who ventured too close to the outside. To those who got it in to their heads that perhaps it wasn't as bad as it had been before. Perhaps things had changed. Perhaps there had been an end to the endless torture, the beatings, the brutal slayings you were subjected to if you were unlucky enough to be caught. Though if you were lucky you might simply be kept under lock and key like some sort of animal, used for entertainment either privately...or for an audience to delight in your suffering. But that was before. Before the elders took drastic measures in order to protect them all, ending in their isolation and changing them all forever. _

_But he had thought that surely things must have changed by now? People must be more accepting, because people grow and change, develop and adapt. Things couldn't still be stuck the way they were all that time ago. Just because the elders had been unfortunate enough to meet the wrong kinds of people, just because he himself and the rest of the current generation had yet to meet the right sort of people, didn't mean that it was impossible. In fact, t_ _hat was quite possibly their own fault as they no doubt attracted a certain type of people more than others thanks to a myriad of factors. _

_He'd started to think that maybe the elders were afraid of change. That perhaps the stories, if not outright made up, were embellished upon to keep the younger generations safely encased in their little bubble away from the rest of the world. To keep things as they always had been, because it was too complicated otherwise. Too scary. _

_But he hadn't been afraid of change. He'd been so sure that the world outside, that the _people _outside, couldn't be quite as bad as he had always been taught. Maybe some would be, but surely not all, and he'd wanted to find out for himself. To see what it was like out there, to see what the people were like. He'd wanted to venture outside so badly, wanted to see what was really like out there. To see if the stories were true and he'd been so sure that he'd return to prove the elders wrong. That he'd return and things would change. That they could stop being so isolated...so alone. It was a dangerous set of thoughts for one such as he, who's people's sense of self preservation outweighed everything else. He hadn't dared to confide his thoughts in anyone. Keeping his hopes and dreams of seeing what was beyond, of experiencing the world all to himself. But still the others had known. Somehow they'd known. Perhaps they could read it on his face...or rather read it in the lack of any expression as he tried particularly hard to keep his emotions from his face. To conceal what he was thinking and feeling. But they'd seen nonetheless and they knew. They'd mocked him for having his head in the clouds. For being unrealistic and overly hopeful. For putting too much faith in the wrong things, the wrong people. For being naive. _

_But despite all of that, his curiosity never waned. It had just grown stronger as the years went by. As he looked at the ships and wondered what it would be like to sail away on one. To go to faraway places and experience whatever it was the world had to offer. It couldn't be worse than being stuck where he was, could it? Mocked by his own people, the only thing preventing them from outright shunning him being his mother and that he was good at what he did. He had a talent for it, you could say. _

_Instead the others took it upon themselves to try and show him the error of his ways, and he'd eventually started going along with it. Pretending he'd had a change of heart. That he'd seen the light as it were. But deep inside he'd chafed at the constraints he was bound by, until one day he'd decided enough was enough. Why couldn't he do as he wished? Why couldn't he just...leave? Venture out in to the world and see what was beyond? What was there to stop him, really? Nothing. Nothing at all. Because if he wanted to leave and he tried hard enough...he could. There were ways, and he'd found each and every one of them over the years. Of course he'd be the only one of his people brave enough, or rather...stupid enough depending on who you asked, to do it. _

_So one day...he'd left. He would be honest...when the time had come and he'd stared at the invisible divide between there and here, he'd felt a brief stab of fear. He'd felt trepidation. A constant litany of 'what if's' playing in his head. But he'd known he'd have moments before his little escape attempt was discovered. Before his people woke up and realised that he was missing...and realised where he'd gone. He wasn't entirely sure they'd send anyone after him though. No matter how much his mother would want him dragged back. But it wasn't long before that one moment of fear was drowned out by all the questions he had. By all the things he was curious about, all the thoughts that had crossed his mind over the years...and all of his daydreams. The fear had been there one moment, and the next it was melting away to nothing and he hadn't been afraid any longer. He hadn't even looked back as he'd slipped away from the only place he'd ever known, creeping out via a path nobody but he seemed to know. Because sometimes he'd liked to explore the more unappealing areas of his home, while the others were content with things as they were and were content to live within the confines of their home, he'd poked and prodded everywhere to uncover everything he could about it, endlessly curious...and he'd found a particular escape route that would remain unguarded, that no-one would even think to guard. _ _Because why would anyone else want to tackle the horrible terrain to the rear of their home? Who else would be mad enough but him? _

_He wondered if that's the word they used to refer to him now, to whisper about him to each other. Perhaps he was even used as a cautionary tale himself now. Before he'd simply been naive, but now? Who knew what they thought of him. He knew his mother would be angry, so very, very angry. Furious even. The others, he supposed, just wouldn't understand. They could never understand why he'd been so fascinated with the outside world, and they'd all been so content with the lives they led, therefore they'd never understand why he wanted to leave. Never understand how one of their best, one who would someday soon rival their more seasoned people, could just simply...leave. He'd been good at what he did, throwing himself in to it each and every time that the occasion had arisen. He'd even enjoyed himself, climbing up the ranks, using his gifts. It was what he'd been born and trained to do and despite his thoughts, despite his wonderings, his mother had been so very proud of him. Flaunted him. His skills, his ruthlessness and viciousness had been the one thing other than his mother that had prevented him from being shunned by his people. From being treated like a leper. They could overlook his shortcomings in light of what he was capable of and he hadn't hated his life. Of course he hadn't, he'd just wanted more. And...he could have it, if he'd take it. _

_So in the end, when the time had come...he hadn't been afraid. Not really. But he should have been._ _ He should have been more cautious. But he'd been so excited to be out...to be free. To not be seeing the same stretch of sand and trees and sea as he'd seen day after day for his entire existence. To be seeing new things, experiencing new things and seeing people. So many people. _

_He'd had such a wonderful time exploring the first port he'd come to. Eating all of the wonderful foods that he could lay his hands on. Eating food that he'd never even seen before let alone heard of. He'd tried on clothes, all the clothing he'd never had the occasion to wear before. Just because he could. Because he'd wanted to see what he'd looked like in them. Not to mention seen what he looked like properly. The water's reflection, or a stolen, damaged mirror couldn't compare to the beautiful, elegant mirrors placed in certain shops or sold in the myriad of shops he'd come across. He'd spent days wandering the port, looking at the endless wonders to be found in the many shops lining the streets. Books, jewellery, toys, clothing, food, swords, knives, daggers and on and on. There seemed to be a shop for everything and all of it was new. Shiny, brand new. Not washed up from a wreck, and terribly water damaged. Ruined. He'd been sure that he could spend years in such a place...but there were more places such as that initial port out there. More places similar to it...but with different sights, scents and tastes all waiting for him to experience them. And he couldn't wait to explore them all. _

_But he'd let his excitement get the better of him. He'd been stupid...careless. He should have listened, but he hadn't. Because he'd thought that he knew better, he'd let his curiosity get the better of him and now here he was. Locked in the bottom of a ship, lying on a hard wooden floor coated with a thin layer of sea water. He should be glad that the shackles were gone really, they'd chafed his wrists terribly but now he was so weak there was no need for them. _

_Everything hurt. It even hurt for him to breathe, and he wasn't entirely sure when it was that he'd last eaten. When he'd last had so much as a sip of water. Had it been days? Weeks? He had no way of knowing. All he knew was pain. Endless, blinding pain, his one constant companion. His captors delighted in dragging him out for their evening entertainment. That night, his very first night aboard this ship, he'd begged and pleaded with them. He'd tried to reason with them as stupid as that had been, because he'd been too stupid to realise that there would be no mercy aboard this ship. There would be no empathy. No compassion. He'd cried as they'd beaten him...as they'd started to torture him because they found it oh so amusing and had wanted to play with their new toy and much like he himself when he'd ventured out in to the world...they'd wanted to see what was truth and what was fiction. And they'd learned quickly. They'd learned a lot faster than he had, because he hadn't learned his lesson until it was too late. He hadn't learned that the stories were true until he was experiencing it for himself. _

_Now...he didn't know how long he'd been here. But he knew better now. Tears, begging, it only amused them. It only made it all the more fun for them, and if those were the only things that he could withhold them then so be it. He would exercise the one, tiny slither of control he had left of his life and he'd deny them the satisfaction of pleading with them, of shedding so much as a single tear. They could torture him as much as they liked, beat him as much as they wanted...but he wouldn't let them see his tears. See his pain. His face remained a mask in the face of whatever they visited upon him. Of course, even he wasn't strong enough to quite stop the pained screams that would rip out of his throat until it was raw, when they went from simply beating him, something that he'd become accustomed to and could therefore remain stoic in the face of, to the endless hours of torture that they delighted in when they were feeling particularly nasty or had some spare time on their hands._

_They'd start off slowly, some might say lightly, and then ramping it up the longer it went on. Burns, cuts, slices, fingernails ripped off...they'd done it all. And more. They'd once sliced him to ribbons and then rubbed salt in the wound. Literally. Because they could. Because he was nothing to them but a plaything. He wasn't even human to them. _ _Sometimes he could hold the screams in, a victory that he revelled in despite it being such a small one, but more often than not he couldn't help it. The screams would force their way out and the crew would cheer and laugh while he lay helpless on the floor of the deck wishing for death. But it never came. He went on living this tortured existence, trapped in an endless cycle of pain and suffering with no way to free himself...and there was no-one to rescue him no matter how much he wished for it. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on...how much longer he'd remain sane. Any hope he'd had should have died by now, but it was still there. Faint...but there. Flitting in and out when it seemed he needed it the most, though he had no idea how. _

_The creaking of wood, accompanied by heavy, thudding footsteps had him squeeing his eyes shut. His lower lip trembling. A litany of 'no's' started up in his head as the footsteps got closer, accompanied by some cheery whistling. It stopped in front of his cell, as was custom. He hadn't felt dread...hadn't felt much of anything in he didn't know how long. But there had been a time when he'd feel a strong dread, or maybe even despair. Now he just felt nothing. Now he just felt tired. _

_"You're in for a treat today mate. Captain wants to see you, and he's in a fucking awful mood." Ordinarily, he'd think 'Good. Maybe today's the day my suffering comes to an end. Maybe today's the day he kills me and I don't have to feel this pain anymore' but strangely his usual thoughts were nowhere to be found for once. Instead he found himself croaking out four little words. They were barely audible thanks to his parched throat, but still they made their way out in to the world, coming from some unknown place deep inside. Some last reserve holding out against the horrors he faced. _

_"Someone...please. Help me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the question is...who's coming next?  
I'll see you guys soon, please wait for me <3

**Author's Note:**

> Come screech at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/writingaria) or [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/writingaria)!!


End file.
